Schuld
by TheDarkAngelRisa
Summary: 08: Die Schwärze breitete sich vor seinen Augen aus. Er verlor die Orientierung, beobachtete nur die silbernen Luftblasen, die nach oben stiegen. Bald war es vorbei, bald.
1. Prolog

Titel: Schuld  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HPxDM  
  
Anm.: höchstwahrscheinlich Dark-Harry  
  
Prolog  
  
„Nein! NEIN! Fass mich nicht an!"  
  
Ein Keuchen, kurze Zeit Stille, dann ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei. Ein Hilferuf, den keiner hörte. Er wurde erstickt, nachdem er die Kehle des entkräfteten Jungen verlassen hatte. Aus dem Geschrei wurde ein leises, heiseres Schluchzen. Kurz darauf wieder ein Schrei. Er wusste gar nicht, dass er überhaupt noch schreien konnte. Verzweifelt hoffte er auf Hilfe. Hilfe, die niemals kommen würde.  
  
„Geh! GEH WEG!"  
  
Aber er hatte sowieso verloren. Der Junge sowie dessen Peiniger wussten dies.  
  
Blut. Überall Blut! SEIN Blut! Es floss aus unzähligen kleinen Wunden. Klein, dafür aber umso schmerzhafter. Er fühlte jeden einzelnen trägen, zähen Tropfen Leben, der seinem ausgemergelten Körper entwich. Selbst vor seinen Augen hang ein roter Schleier Blut. Trotz allem konnte er das Messer, mit dem der stechende Schmerz zugefügt wurde, nur allzu scharf und klar erkennen.  
  
Gepeinigt schloss er die Augen, als sich der rot verschmierte Gegenstand auf ihn zu bewegte. Fliehen hatte keinen Sinn. Die Ketten an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken hielten ihn unbarmherzig fest. Er konnte sowieso kaum die Kraft aufbringen sich zu bewegen. Zu sehr zehrten die Schmerzen an seinem Körper. Wann würde es endlich aufhören?  
  
Schmerz. Unendlicher Schmerz sprengte an seinem rechten Unterarm. Ein Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen, eine Träne entrann aus seinem Auge. Das Salzwasser brannte in der Wunde an seiner Schläfe.  
  
Gequält öffnete er die Augen und schielte zu seinem Arm hinunter. Was er sah ließ ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden. Tiefe, blutige Schnitte, die brannten wie Höllenfeuer. Rotes Fleisch, und immer mehr Blut floss aus der Wunde hervor. Unaufhaltsam, als wollte es fliehen. Die Schnittwunden ergaben irgendein Muster, ein System, vielleicht Buchstaben, was er aber im Moment nicht entziffern konnte.  
  
„Bald ist es vorbei", hörte er die nur allzu vertraute Stimme an seinem Ohr flüstern. Der Atem seines Peinigers war unangenehm feucht auf seiner Haut. Er ekelte sich.  
  
Bald? Was ist schon bald? Hier gab es keine Zeit mehr, vor allem nicht für ihn. Seine Zeit war längst abgelaufen. Er starb innerlich.  
  
Diesmal entsprang der Schmerz an seiner Schulter. Quälend langsam zog sich das heiße Messer durch sein junges Fleisch. Zum Glück nicht sehr tief. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu schreien. Unerträglicher Schmerz. Wie viel Blut musste eigentlich noch fließen, damit er endlich ohnmächtig werden konnte? Er spürte es. In ein paar Sekunden, vielleicht Minuten, mitunter Stunden. Und doch alles zu lange. Sein Peiniger würde erst aufhören, wenn der Junge es nicht mehr spürte, was mit ihm angestellt wurde.  
  
Kurz sah er verschwommen, vielleicht waren es nur seine Tränen, sein Blickfeld wurde kleiner, schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen. Dabei war es hier doch schon so dunkel. Gleich würde es vorbei sein, wenigstens für heute – wenn er Glück hatte.  
  
Doch das Glück ließ auf sich warten.  
  
„Ich habe ihn geliebt. Unsterblich geliebt. Doch nun ist er tot. Und er wird nie wieder kommen!", flüsterte die Stimme der Person, die er einmal so gemocht hatte, vertraut hatte. Der Person, der er jetzt nur noch Hass entgegenbringen konnte. Abgrundtiefer Hass, der sich mit jedem Schnitt, der ihm zugefügt wurde, vertiefte.  
  
„Ich habe ihn so sehr geliebt." Die Stimme zitterte vor Hass. „Du bist schuld. Du bist schuld, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Du bist schuld. Du allein. Ich habe ihn geliebt." Die Person war den Tränen nahe, die Worte waren nur noch dahingestottert. Der Junge verstand sie nicht.  
  
Plötzlich ein weiterer Schnitt quer über seinen empfindlichen Bauch. Hauchdünn, quälend langsam, kochend heiß, voller Schmerz. Er konnte einen lauten Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Die Ketten Schnitten in seine Handgelenke, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen.  
  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, der Schmerz betäubte seine Sinne.  
  
Ist das Liebe?, fragte er sich. Wenn ja, dann möchte ich nie wieder lieben. Nie wieder.  
  
Das Messer berührte seine Stirn.  
  
Nie wieder lieben.  
  
Er schrie.  
  
Nie wieder.  
  
OK, das war der Prolog… sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet -  
  
Bye  
  
Risa - 


	2. Kapitel 01

Titel: Schuld  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HPxDM  
  
Anm.: wahrscheinlich Dark-Harry  
  
Danke für die Kommis   
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Sie waren eingefroren.  
  
Seine Seele. Sein Herz. Sein Körper. Seine Gefühle.  
  
Gefühle? Was war das? Für ihn existierte dieses Wort nicht mehr. Nicht in seiner Welt. Er hatte sie tief verschlossen, in den untersten Kerkern seines Herzens – wenn man dies noch ein Herz nennen konnte.  
  
Er hatte gelernt. So viel gelernt.  
  
Zügig schritt er durch die noch verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts. Seine Schritte hallten ungewöhnlich laut an den steinernen Wänden. Die Blicke der Bilder folgten ihm auf Schritt und Tritt.  
  
Er war schon sehr gespannt auf die Reaktion des Schulleiters. Dieser hatte keine Ahnung, was in den letzten zwei Monaten geschehen war. Oder er hatte es ignoriert – wäre dem Opa ja zuzutrauen.  
  
Er lachte sich innerlich schlapp, als er mit Leichtigkeit das Passwort herausfand, ging die Stufen hoch und klopfte an die Tür. Von innen hörte er schon die jederzeit gutmütige Stimme, die ihm schon langsam aber sicher auf den Geist ging. Wie er diese Person hasste!  
  
Sein Blick wurde zu Stahl, sein Gesicht glich einer Statue – auch noch bevor er die Person erkannte, die im Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß.  
  
„Oh, hallo Harry!" Er war eindeutig überrascht  
  
Nun drehte sich auch die andere Person um und ein hinterlistiges Grinsen, das dem jungen Mann in der Tür überhaupt nicht gefiel, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Hallo Harry. Ich bin überaus erfreut dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hab mein Spielzeug vermisst, weißt du?" hängte er noch leise dran, oder sollte Harry eher sagen, seine Augen sprachen Bände?  
  
Dieser musste sich zusammenreißen, sein Gesicht nicht vor Angst, Schrecken und Unglauben zu verziehen. Er fing leicht an zu zittern. Was suchte der hier? Er hatte gehofft ihn bis ans Ende seiner Tage nie wieder zu sehen! Noch eine Person, die er abgrundtief hasste! Und er hatte dieser Person Rache geschworen!  
  
Harry ging nicht auf seine Worte ein. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Professor Dumbledore. Unter vier Augen.", fügte Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf die Person, die sich gerade neben ihm erhob, an.  
  
„Einen Moment, Harry. Wir sehen uns nachher in der Halle", sagte er an die andere Person gewandt, die kurz mit dem Kopf nickte, noch einmal hämisch zu Harry sah, und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer verließ.  
  
„Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden, Harry?"  
  
„Als erstes: Ich heiße für Sie immer noch Mister Potter, Professor."  
  
Kurz erschien Unglauben auf den Gesichtszügen des Direktors, hatte sich aber sofort wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte kurz. Ihm behagte dieses Gespräch jetzt schon nicht. Harry erkannte dies mit Genugtuung.  
  
„Nun, ich habe eine Bitte. Ich möchte…"  
  
Geschmeidig wie immer ließ er sich auf irgendeinen noch freien Platz am Gryffindortisch nieder. Ihm war egal, neben wem, denn er würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange hier sitzen. Es hatte nicht viel Überredungskünste gebraucht, um den Direktor umzustimmen und Harry wusste, dass dieser sich an die Abmachung halten würde. Schon allein, weil er Angst hatte. Harry hatte es ganz genau gesehen: Angst, die sich in den Augen des Professors widergespiegelt hatte. Vielleicht hatte der Direktor sie selbst nicht einmal bemerkt, weil sie noch so klein war, aber seinem Schüler war es nicht entgangen. Insgeheim hatte er sich ein herablassendes Grinsen nur mit Mühe verkneifen können. Wie erbärmlich dieser Schulleiter doch war! Es wurde Zeit, dass ein neuer seinen Platz einnimmt.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Große Halle streifen. Eigentlich was alles noch genauso uninteressant wie im letzten Jahr. Aber er würde das schon ändern. Vieles wird sich ändern.  
  
Mit den Augen blieb er bei Draco Malfoy hängen, der sich gerade mit seinem Tischnachbarn unterhielt.  
  
Oh ja, vieles muss geändert werden. Man brauchte nur die richtigen Kontakte.  
  
Und seine Rache wartete auch noch auf ihn. Harry würde ihm das gleiche anstellen, was mit ihm gemacht wurde. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf die schmerzerfüllten Schreie von – …  
  
„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Und wieder ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich denke, wir sollten nicht so viel reden, sondern unsere Neuankömmlinge schnell ihren Häusern zuweisen. Professor McGonagall, bitte!"  
  
Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Neuen schon die Halle betreten hatten, es interessierte ihn auch recht wenig. Bald würde die Veränderung kommen, und ein Blick in Dumbledores unsichere Augen bestätigte dies nur.  
  
Endlich waren die neuen Schüler eingeteilt.  
  
„Ich bitte um Ruhe!", sprach der Schulleiter und erhob sich. Unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. „Harry Potter."  
  
Mehr war nicht nötig. Sie hatten vorhin alles besprochen, wenn auch widerwillig. Aber Harry hatte anscheinend die besseren Argumente gebracht. Er stand auf und ging mit langsamen und anmutigen Schritten nach vorne. Die Stille war zum Zerreisen gespannt. Seine (ehemaligen) Freunde guckten ihm schweigend hinterher. Konnten sie es nicht fassen?  
  
Er ließ sich auf dem dreibeinigen Hocker nieder und setzte sich selbst den Hut auf, da die Professorin anscheinend zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt war und ihn nun aus tellergroßen Augen anstarrte, zu keiner Bewegung fähig.  
  
Harry ließ noch ein hämisches Grinsen über sein Gesicht gleiten, bis es schwarz um ihn herum wurde. Bald würde es soweit sein.  
  
„Na, doch nicht so zufrieden mit dem Haus?" „Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte Harry sarkastisch. „Was glaubst du, warum ich hier bin? Ich hätte es nicht einen Tag länger in diesem Haus von Schwächlingen ausgehalten. Aber lassen wir das Kaffeekränzchen. Ich will nach Slytherin." „Ja, woanders hätt' ich dich auch gar nicht hingeschickt. Du wirst vieles verändern, hier in Hogwarts. Doch lass die Wunden erst verheilen, bevor du mit einer neuen Aufgabe beginnst." „Woher?!" „Er ist hier. Ganz nahe. Aber gut, jetzt erst einmal … SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Leicht benommen, aufgrund der erschreckenden Neuigkeiten, nahm er den Hut ab und legte ihn auf den Hocker zurück. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, der Hut schaue ihn, ja, fast besorgt, an.  
  
In der Halle war immer noch Totenstille. Sie starrten ihn an, als wäre er ein Marsmännchen im Faschingskostüm.  
  
Ja, das hatte sie eindeutig überrascht. Und Dumbledore? Nun, in dessen Augen waren leichte Verzweiflung, Unglauben und eine Spur von Wut vermischt. Wer hätte dem Opa zugetraut, dass er einmal einen anderen Ausdruck in seine ach so tollen ich-strahle-jeden-Tag-aufs-Neue Augen bekommt? Harry jedenfalls nicht, und trotzdem beruhigte es ihn auf eine ganz besondere Art.  
  
Mit gemächlichen Schritten, die ungewöhnlich Laut in der Großen Halle widerhallten, ging er auf den Slytherintisch zu, direkt vor Malfoy blieb er stehen und sah ihn an. Malfoy starrte zurück, verstand dann aber die Geste und scheuchte seinen Sitznachbarn einen Platz weiter, sodass Harry nun neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte.  
  
Kaum das er sich gesetzt hatte, stieg der Geräuschepegel auf ein Unermessliches an. Nur Slytherin konnte es anscheinend noch nicht glauben, was soeben geschehen war.  
  
Überall wurde getuschelt, diskutiert und ihm teils verständnislose, teils verachtende Blicke zugeworfen. Harry schien dies alles nichts anzugehen, denn er saß leicht grinsend am Tisch und schaute sich schon beinahe belustigt um – bis sein Blick am Lehrertisch hängen blieb. Er traf auf rehbraune Augen, die ihn gefährlich anfunkelten. Harry blieb das Herz stehen und er fasste sich unbewusst an seinen rechten Unterarm.  
  
Es war noch nicht vorbei. Die Wunde war noch nicht geschlossen, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass eine Narbe zurückbleiben würde.  
  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, je länger er in diese Augen schaute. Diese Augen, denen er einmal vertraut hatte. Sein Herz schlug doppelt so schnell, er fühlte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen. Wie damals, als er das Gefühl hatte, das Blut wollte fliehen. Genau wie jetzt.  
  
Er fühlte, wie sein rechter Unterarm, den er noch immer fest umschlossen hielt, nass wurde. Entsetzt starrte er auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. An seiner linken Hand tröpfelte Blut auf seinen schwarzen Umhang und versickerte. Panisch wurden seine Augen groß, er starrte wieder hoch zum Lehrertisch, direkt in die Augen, die er so hasste.  
  
Schweiß perlte an seinen Schläfen hinab und seine Hand krallte sich wieder an den Unterarm, damit nicht noch mehr Blut fließen konnte. Harry fing an leicht zu zittern. Unkontrollierte Krämpfe befielen seinen Körper – jedoch nur kurz. Er musste sich zusammenreisen!  
  
Er spürte den Blick der ganzen Schüler Hogwarts', den Blick Dracos, der mit leicht schreckensweiten Augen neben ihm saß, und er fühlte den Blick des Lehrers, seines Peinigers. Und er war so dumm gewesen zu glauben, ihm entkommen zu können!  
  
„Ich muss hier raus!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch und sah Draco beinahe flehend an. „Ich muss hier raus!", wiederholte er panisch und etwas lauter.  
  
Damit schien er Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen zu haben, stand auf und zerrte Harry mit sich – raus aus der Halle, weg von den Blicken. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
  
Es wurde dunkel um ihn herum und er fiel in Ohnmacht, nachdem er noch zwei starke Arme gespürt hatte, die sich um seine Taille schlangen, um ihn aufzufangen. Wie sehr er diese rettende Schwärze liebte.  
  
Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Seine träge gewordenen Augen ließen sich nur schwerlich öffnen. Ein übler Schmerz pochte an seinem rechten Unterarm. Wo war er hier? Was ist geschehen?  
  
Immer weiter öffneten sich seine Augen, je weiter, desto schneller kam seine Erinnerung zurück. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, riss die Bettdecke runter und starrte auf seinen Arm. Oh nein, wenn es jemand gesehen hatte!  
  
Er versuchte den blutdurchdrängten Verband abzureißen, bis eine sanfte Stimme neben ihm erklang.  
  
„Lass ihn lieber drum. Sonst fängt es wieder an zu bluten."  
  
Mit einer hastigen Bewegung hatte Harry sich zu der Person umgedreht, die auf einem Stuhl neben ihm am Bett saß und ziemlich verschlafen aussah. Zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte er Draco, der ihn aus besorgten Augen ansah.  
  
„Hast… Hast du es gesehen?"  
  
„Was meinst du?", kam es überrascht zurück, aber man konnte hören, dass er nur so unschuldig tat.  
  
„Ja, was wohl!", brauste Harry auf und zeigte auf seinen Arm.  
  
„Ja… Ja, das habe ich gesehen", wurde leise erwidert. „Aber was bedeutet es?"  
  
„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren!"  
  
„Doch, hat es! Es ist nun mal nicht alltäglich, dass jemand SCHULD´ auf seinem rechten Unterarm stehen hat! Dazu noch tief in die Haut eingeritzt. Und warum hat es auf einmal angefangen zu bluten?"  
  
„Ich… ich kann es nicht sagen."  
  
„Und warum nicht?"  
  
„Weil… Weil… Ach, LASS MICH DOCH IN RUHE!" Hastig wollte er aus dem weichen, angenehm warmen Bett aufspringen, doch wurde er von zwei kräftigen, jedoch sanften Händen zurückgehalten.  
  
„Du bleibst mal schön hier!"  
  
„Nein! NEIN! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Heftig fing Harry aufgrund der Berührung an zu zittern, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ein schreckliches Grauen stand in ihnen geschrieben. Sie sahen jedoch ins Leere, fixierten irgendeinen imaginären Punkt hinter Draco, der ihn immer noch an der Schultern festhielt und versuchte zu beruhigen.  
  
„Was ist mit dir los?! So beruhige dich doch!"  
  
„NEIN! Lass mich gehen! Tu mir nichts an!" Harry versuchte sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren, doch gegen den blonden Slytherin hatte er keine Chance. Dies schien er auch zu bemerken, denn er wurde langsam ruhiger und ließ sich mit schreckensweiten Augen, Schweiß auf der Stirn und immer noch zitternd auf das Bett sinken.  
  
Draco nahm ihn in den Arm und Harry wollte sich beinahe schon wieder wehren, doch die sanft geflüsterten Worte Dracos taten ihre Wirkung. Schluchzend klammerte er sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender, der seine letzte Hoffnung sah.  
  
„Es… es tut mir leid…", flüsterte er unterbrochen von Schluchzern.  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, streichelte ihm nur ständig über den Rücken. „Wir reden später weiter, ist das OK?"  
  
Harry nickte benommen, sein Zittern ließ nach, er war auf einmal schrecklich müde und ließ sich nun ganz auf das Bett sinken, zog Draco mit sich.  
  
„Ich… Ich sollte besser gehen…"  
  
„Nein… nein… bitte bleib bei mir… ich würde es nicht ertragen jetzt alleine zu sein…", murmelte dieser mit geschlossenen Augen – deshalb konnte er nicht sehen, dass Draco leichtes Rot auf die Wangen bekommen hatte – und er klammerte sich fester an dessen Robe.  
  
„OK, ich bleibe hier…", antwortete Draco zögerlich. Er wusste nicht, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee war…  
  
Doch ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn sofort schlangen sich zwei zierliche Arme um seinen Körper und ein kleinerer, warmer Körper kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
Lange noch sah er den vereinzelten Tränen zu, die sich ab und zu einen Weg über Harrys leicht gerötete Wangen bahnten. Er würde auf ihn aufpassen, wenn es sein musste bis in den Tod.  
  
Vielleicht konnte er dem Jungen ein neues Herz schenken?  
  
Sooo… Kapitel 1… fertig! OK… hm… Je mehr Kommis, desto schneller geht's weiter (6 ist sicher nicht zu viel verlangt "" Kommisüchtigsei)  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Risa 


	3. Kapitel 02

Titel: Schuld  
  
Kapitel: 2/?  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HPxDM  
  
Anm.: wahrscheinlich Dark-Harry  
  
Noch mal danke für die vielen Kommis ich hoffe, dass die FF euch weiterhin so gut gefallen wird. -   
  
Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Jetzt fühlte er den Zwiespalt, der in ihm wütete, immer deutlicher. Genauso deutlich, wie er die Wärmequelle neben sich spürte. Die eine Hälfte wehrte sich gegen diese schützende Umarmung, wehrte sich gegen die Berührung. Doch die andere genoss dies, fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und wollte mehr von dieser unvergleichlichen Wärme, die ihn umschloss.  
  
Er schlief noch, jedoch unruhig. Immer wieder drückte er sich von dem Körper neben sich weg, doch fast in der gleichen Bewegung presste er sich wieder an ihn. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, diese Wärme zu genießen, und doch wollte er mehr, viel mehr.  
  
Harry wachte auf und bemerkte, dass seine Kleidung vor Schweiß nur so triefte, stand hastig auf ohne diese Wärmequelle zu wecken, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den friedlich Schlummernden Draco und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Badezimmer.  
  
Das gestern Abend hätte nicht passieren dürfen, dachte er bei sich. Dumbledore würde stutzig werden und ihm nun noch mehr auf den Geist gehen. Und überhaupt, er hatte vor der ganzen Schule sein Gesicht verloren. Hätte er doch nur Ruhe bewart! Aber nein, er musste sich ja dann später bei Draco ausheulen! Moment… Draco? Was hatte ihn dazu gebracht sich bei Draco aus zu heulen? Und warum lagen sie überhaupt zusammen in einem Bett?  
  
OK, dies ließ sich sicher auch noch nachher klären, jetzt musste erst einmal eine Dusche her.  
  
Es war noch dunkel draußen, trotzdem konnte er die Tür erkennen, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war, und ging hindurch. Tatsächlich befand sich dort das Bad, eine geräumige Duschkabine war auch zu sehen. Er ging auf diese zu und zog sich schon während des Laufens aus, ließ seine Kleidung einfach hinter sich liegen und ging in die Kabine. Als er den Wasserhahn aufdrehen wollte, viel zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sein Blick wieder auf den Arm, um den noch der blutige Verband leicht gewickelt war.  
  
Hatte er Draco doch mehr erzählt, als er sich erinnern konnte? Wenn ja, dann würde das sein Untergang sein. Und seine Rache wurde immer noch nicht erfüllt.  
  
Er führte die Bewegung zu Ende und drehte das Wasser auf, das zuerst eiskalt auf ihn nieder prasselte. Sofort stellte er es auf eine viel höhere Temperatur, die das Wasser auch nach einigen Sekunden annahm. Sehr heiß. Seine Haut färbte sich schon nach einer Minute rot. Und Harry stand einfach nur da. Seine Gedanken bahnten sich lange Gänge durch seinen Kopf. Sie waren zähflüssig und eigentlich wollte er gar nicht daran denken, doch wie von einer fremden – wirklich fremd? – Macht wurden ihm diese Gedanken aufgezwungen. Es schmerzte.  
  
Gedanken an IHN, an die zwei Wochen in den Ferien, an die dunkle Kammer, an alles, was dort geschehen ist… Warum konnte nicht alles ein Traum sein, wie vieles andere auch? Das Schicksal hatte eindeutig was gegen ihn.  
  
Langsam und sehr widerwillig löste er den dreckigen Verband von seinem Unterarm und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dieses Mal, das ihn noch sein ganzes Leben lang begleiten würde – und ihn immer an die Person erinnerte, die ihm das angetan hatte. Der Verband landete mit einem klatschenden Laut auf dem Boden.  
  
Das heiße Wasser brannte wie Höllenfeuer in der Wunde, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz. Wie viele Zaubersprüche hatte er schon ausprobiert, um die Narben in der Haut verschwinden zu lassen? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen.  
  
Die Wunde fing an unter den heißen Strahlen zu jucken und ganz instinktiv fing Harry an zu kratzen. Und wieder sah er Blut. Die kleinste Berührung schon und rotes Leben floss aus seinem Körper, vermischte sich mit dem Wasser, versiegte im Abfluss. Er war unfähig sich von seinem Arm zu lösen. Heiße Qual durchfloss seinen schmalen Körper wie zähe Lava. Der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, die er daraufhin schloss, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, was er seinem eigenen Körper antat. Doch er spürte es. Er spürte es noch deutlicher, als er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Er spürte das Blut. Fliehendes Blut. Es wollte nicht mehr in seinem Körper leben. Es wollte ihn töten. Genauso wie ER ihn töten wollte.  
  
„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen."  
  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen wieder auf und bereute es sofort. Ein Schwindel überkam ihn und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen – zu seinem Unglück nahm er aus Reflex die rechte Hand. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen ganzen Körper und er konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er versuchte noch irgendwie sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, rutschte dabei aber auf dem nassen Boden aus und viel ungebremst nach hinten. Sein Kopf schlug auf den harten Untergrund auf.  
  
Kurz sah er noch einen roten Schleier aus Blut, der sich über seine Augen legte, bis ihn zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden die Schwärze umfing.  
  
Er tastete suchend mit einer Hand neben sich, doch dort war nichts, nur eine leicht warme Stelle. Aber gestern Abend, da war doch… HARRY!  
  
Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen, musste sich jedoch kurz am Bettrand festhalten, als ihm schwindelig von der plötzlichen Aktion war.  
  
Wo war er? Draußen war es noch dunkel, wo also sollte er hingegangen sein? Er schloss kurz die Augen und lauschte. Aus dem Bad kamen die Geräusche der Dusche. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Draco hatte schon gedacht, dass er abgehauen wäre.  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging er ebenfalls zum Bad. Sofort schlug ihm eine heiße Dampfwolke entgegen. Bei welcher Temperatur duschte der Junge? Es kam ihm vor wie Nebel, dennoch konnte er die herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke des ehemaligen Gryffindors erkennen, die im ganzen Bad verstreut lagen. Unwillkürlich musste er leicht grinsen. Typisch Harry, dachte er bei sich.  
  
Draco wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, als sein Blick auf die unverschlossene Duschkabine fiel. Aber - …  
  
Mit zwei, drei riesigen Schritten war er bei der liegenden Gestalt, auf die noch immer das kochend heiße Wasser prasselte. Anscheinend war er ohnmächtig. Wegen der Hitze, oder? Oder?!  
  
Er nahm sich vor, später darüber nachzudenken, drehte das Wasser ab und hob den leichten Körper auf, um ihm zum Bett zu tragen, trocknete ihn vorher kurz ab, wobei ihm das noch nasse Blut auf dem Unterarm nicht entging. Wieder überkam ihn leichter Schwindel, als er die offene Wunde sah, woraus immer noch leicht Blut floss.  
  
Er ging ins Bad, öffnete das Fenster um zu lüften, holte einen Verband aus dem Sanitärschrank – und sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Duschkabine.  
  
„Oh mein Gott…", entfuhr es ihm. „Oh mein Gott…"  
  
Er ließ Verband inklusive frisches Handtuch achtlos neben sich fallen. Stockend setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und trat auf die Kabine zu. Warum war ihm DIES vorher noch nicht aufgefallen?  
  
Blut. Überall Blut. SEIN Blut. An einigen Stellen bahnten sich noch kleine Rinnsale über die nassen Fliesen. Wer oder was hatte den Jungen veranlasst, sich selbst so was anzutun? Es war einfach nur grausam! Harry war doch noch fast ein Kind! Na ja, mehr oder weniger.  
  
Er wollte später diese Sauerei weg machen und sich nun erstmal um Harry kümmern. Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen, kam ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus dem Schlafzimmer. Dieser Laut brachte sicher nur einen Teil der Qual heraus, die er wirklich fühlte.  
  
Draco schnappte sich das Verbandszeug und rannte wieder zu Harry, dessen Hautfarbe sich mittlerweile wieder etwas normalisiert hatte, und versuchte seinen Arm zu nehmen. Doch Harry zog ihn nur hastig weg, rollte sich auf die Seite, den Arm fest an sich gepresst, und ließ ein leises Wimmern ertönen.  
  
„Harry… wach bitte auf und lass dich verarzten…", flüsterte Draco und strich dem zierlichen Jungen über die schwarzen Haare. Dieser fing darauf an kurz zu zittern, zog den Kopf weg, streckte ihn aber im nächsten Moment wieder der warmen Hand entgegen. Draco beobachtete dies kritisch, sah jedoch auch den Zwiespalt, der den Jungen erfüllte und wollte seine Hand ganz wegnehmen, als wieder ein leises Wimmern den roten Lippen entwich.  
  
„Bitte… bleib…", kam es heiser von Harry. Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen.  
  
Draco hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Harry schon aufgewacht war, denn nichts wies darauf hin. Er konnte ja auch noch schlafen, aber…  
  
„Bitte…bleib…"  
  
Harry wusste nicht, warum ihm diese Worte entwichen, er wollte einfach nur noch einmal diese angenehme Wärme spüren, die er die ganze letzte Nacht und eben ganz kurz verspürt hatte. Wer war es, der ihn so bezauberte? OK, dumme Frage, schließlich wusste er, neben wem er die ganze Nacht geschlafen hatte. Aber warum Draco?  
  
Ohne etwas zu sagen streckte er immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen den Arm aus und hoffte, dass Draco diese Geste verstand. Als ob dieser darauf gewartet hätte, nahm Draco die zierliche Hand in die seine und hielt sie fest. Mit der anderen versuchte er halbwegs einen improvisierten Verband hin zu bekommen, was ihm jedoch nicht wirklich gelingen wollte. Zum Schluss hatte er mehr Verband um sich als um Harry gewickelt und guckte nun reichlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche.  
  
Harry wunderte sich, warum Draco nichts mehr machte und öffnete einen Spalt die Augen. Was er sah ließ ihn stutzen. Draco Malfoy verkleidet als Mumie. Er konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und setzte sich leicht auf, um Draco zu entfitzen, der ihn kurz – sehr kurz – empört angeguckt hatte und nun auch leicht lachen musste.  
  
Schließlich half Harry Draco den Verband um seinen Arm zu wickeln. Er hielt immer noch Dracos Hand, konnte – oder wollte? – sie nicht loslassen. Er zog ihn neben sich, wieder auf das Bett.  
  
„Können wir noch etwas schlafen?"  
  
„Ich denke ein bis zwei Stunden…"  
  
„Danke…"  
  
„Für was?"  
  
„Dass du mir geholfen hast."  
  
„Ist doch selbstverständlich."  
  
„Nein, das ist es eben nicht!"  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du mir alles erzählst, Harry", sagte Draco sanft uns sah dem anderen Jungen in die Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das darf." Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille. Draco ließ Harry die Zeit nachzudenken. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann…", kam es nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.  
  
„Du kannst es. Ich weiß es. Sag mir bescheid, wenn du bereit dazu bist. Ich möchte dir nur helfen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer mir zu vertrauen, wo wir uns doch die ganzen letzten 5 Jahre bekriegt´ haben. Doch ich fühle, dass du dich geändert hast. Du bist nicht mehr der, der du früher warst. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es sich zum schlechteren entwickelt hätte", flüsterte der Blonde mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
„Ja, ich habe mich verändert." Plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck kalt und abweisend, sodass Draco kurz erschrak. „Und ich habe eine, nein, zwei Aufgaben. Ich kann nicht allen gegenüber so offen sein wie zu dir, das musst du bitte verstehen. Ich vertraue dir, aber nutze dieses Vertrauen nicht aus. Es könnte gravierende Folgen mit sich bringen…" Sein Ausdruck wurde wieder weicher. „Ich werde reden, wenn ich soweit bin. Weißt du, manchmal muss man mehr Mut haben am Leben zu bleiben, als zu sterben. Glaub mir, darin kenn ich mich jetzt aus, denn es ist viel in den letzten Wochen passiert, was mich auf eine Probe gestellt hat..."  
  
Er schloss die Augen und musste noch einmal lächeln. Ob er wusste, was auf ihn zukommen wird?  
  
Draco hatte während der ganzen Rede an Harrys Lippen gehangen, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen, was irgendein Hinweis auf die vergangenen Wochen sein könnte. Er verstand seine plötzliche Sorge um den Wunderjungen nicht. Irgendwas an Harry zog ihn an wie ein Magnet. Doch er würde es schon herausfinden, wahrscheinlich schneller als ihm lieb war. Nach wenigen Minuten der angenehmen Stille, in denen sie nur dem leisen Vogelgezwitscher, das den Morgen ankündigte, lauschten, meldete sich Harry wieder zu Wort.  
  
„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. „So viel Angst, vor dem, was kommen wird. Doch ich halte es nicht mehr anders aus. Dumbledore muss vern… ich möchte jetzt schlafen", wechselte er abrupt das Thema.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte Draco ebenso leise. Harrys Worte ließen ihn stutzen. Was ist mit Dumbledore? Ihm waren die dunklen Züge auf Harrys Gesicht nicht vergangen, als er den vorletzten Satz angefangen hatte. Was wollte er sagen?  
  
Er hörte nun seinen gleichmäßigen Atem, der warm leicht sein Gesicht streichelte. Kurz darauf schlief auch er lächelnd ein. Er würde seine Antworten schon bekommen.  
  
2 Stunden später kitzelte ihn ein Sonnenstrahl am Gesicht und er wachte auf, nur um dann fest zu stellen, dass Harry sich wieder an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Leicht musste er lächeln, denn Harry befand sich anscheinend wirklich im Wechselbad der Gefühle. Einerseits ist er abweisend zu allem und jedem, andererseits kann er so vertrauensselig sein. Wie hielt er dass nur aus?  
  
„Harry, aufstehen…", flüsterte er in das Ohr seines Gegenübers. Doch der schien noch nicht aufwachen zu wollen und schlief weiter selig vor sind hin. Draco musste Grinsen.  
  
„Harry, Schätzchen, das Frühstück ist fertig", sprach er nun verführerisch.  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen saß Harry im Bett und Draco musste schnell zurückweichen um nicht mit seinem Kopf Bekanntschaft zu machen. „Frühstück? WO?" Er sah sich suchend um, bis er neben sich ein leises Kichern hörte. Dann verstand er. „Ooooh, du Schuft!" rief er und warf Draco das Kissen ins Gesicht, der sich schon fast vor Lachen auf dem Boden kullerte. Harry sah einfach zu süß aus, mit dem verwuschelten Haar. Äääähh… Süß? Nein, besser nicht drüber nachdenken. Er hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen.  
  
Harry war mittlerweile beleidigt aufgestanden – und merkte plötzlich, dass er gar nichts an hatte. Er schnappte sich die Bettdecke, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er rot anlief. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Intensiv, lange, bis Harry den Blick abbrach.  
  
„Uhm… wo sind meine Sachen, Draco?"  
  
„Ich… Ich glaube im Schrank hinter dir", antwortete dieser leicht peinlich berührt aufgrund Harrys freizügiges Erscheinen. Eine peinliche Stille entstand, während Harry sich anzog und Draco ins Bad ging, um den Schmutz von gestern zu entfernen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry sah, was er gestern getan hatte.  
  
Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Harry hatte den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ganz anders in Erinnerung, als er im zweiten Schuldjahr hier war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass nun Sommer war und damals Winter, denn jetzt sah er die riesigen, mit Mosaiken verzierten Fenster, durch die warmes Sonnenlicht eindrang und den Raum eher gemütlich als kalt und abweisend erscheinen ließ.  
  
Es waren schon eine ganze Menge Slytherins auf den Beinen und wuselten, die meisten jedenfalls, mit guter Laune durch die Gegend. Wirklich anders…  
  
Sie schienen auch nichts gegen ihn zu haben oder sie ignorierten ihn, denn es kam keine Bemerkung über sein Hier sein. Vielleicht hatten sie akzeptiert, dass er nun offizieller Slytherin war?  
  
Er setzte seine kalte Maske auf, was Draco an letzte Nacht erinnerte. /Ich kann nicht allen gegenüber so offen sein wie zu dir…/ schallte es in seinem Kopf wider, jetzt verstand er, was Harry gemeint hatte. Es war reiner Schutzinstinkt.  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle und Harry hatte alle Mühe sich irgendwie den Weg einzuprägen.  
  
„Irgendwann kennst du die Kerker wie deine Westentasche", versicherte ihm Draco und lächelte kurz. Und wurde mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln seitens Harrys belohnt. Sie waren allein. Kurz konnte er seine Maske abnehmen.  
  
Kurz vor der Tür stockte Harry. Siedend heiß viel ihm wieder ein, was gestern geschehen war. Er… ER war jetzt Lehrer… er würde ihn sehen… jeden Tag… jeden abscheulich langen Tag musste er ihn sehen… Nein, er wollte da nicht rein. Aber seine Aufgaben… Er find an zu zittern und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und wegrennen, wenn ihn diese warmen Hände nicht schon wieder festgehalten hätte.  
  
„Du bleibst hier!" sagte Draco sanft, aber bestimmt. Er wusste nicht wovor Harry Angst hatte, aber der Grund musste sich wohl in der Halle befinden. Gestern Abend hatte Harry noch am Tisch auch schon so reagiert…  
  
„Du ziehst das jetzt durch, Harry! Ich bin bei dir. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen, falls irgendetwas geschehen sollte. Doch du musst das jetzt durchhalten!"  
  
Harry nickte, leicht benommen aufgrund des Gefühlsausbruchs Dracos, straffte die Schultern, setzt die undurchdringliche Maske auf, die nur zwei Personen durchschauen konnten, und trat in die Halle.  
  
Pfeeeeeif die Finger qualmen   
  
Na, wie war's? Ich verspreche hiermit, das im Nächsten Kap. der Name von IHM () rauskommt!  
  
Obwohl ich nur sagen kann, dass einige schon auf der richtigen Spur liegen unschuldigpfeif  
  
Danke für die lieben Kommis, würde mich über noch mehr freuen   
  
Bye  
  
Risa - 


	4. Kapitel 03

unterwegsTitel: Schuld  
  
Kapitel: 3/?  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HPxDM  
  
Anm.: wahrscheinlich Dark-Harry  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Langsam und anmutig schritt er auf den Platz zu, auf dem er gestern schon gesessen hatte. Er spürte Draco hinter sich, dies machte ihm Mut, und ließ sich nieder. In der Halle war es still geworden und alle sahen ihn an, doch als Harry verachtend, kalt und zornig zurücksah, wandten sie sich die meisten wieder ihrem Essen zu.  
  
Sein Blick glitt zum Lehrertisch, doch sein neuer verhasster Lehrer war noch nicht zu sehen. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er sich sicher war, dass es keiner sah.  
  
Dafür kam jetzt aber Snape mit düsterem Blick auf ihn zu und drückte ihnen ihre Stundenpläne in die Hand.  
  
„Ich erwarte sie nach der ersten Zaubertrankstunde in meinem Büro. Sie beide", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Draco an. Beide nickten.  
  
„Was will er?", fragte Harry leise, nachdem Snape wieder verschwunden war.  
  
„Er will dich sicher in unserem Haus begrüßen und dir alles erklären. Keine Angst, er ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm wie er immer tut."  
  
Harry gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden und besah sich nun seinen Stundenplan. „Was für ein Start in den Morgen…", sagte er und deutete auf die erste Stunde, damit Draco darauf aufmerksam wurde.  
  
„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor", stellte Draco fest und musste leicht schmunzeln. „Ein guter Start."  
  
„Na wenn du meinst…" Er lief den Stundenplan weiter hinab und … „Oh nein… Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste… Doppelstunde… nach dem Mittag… wieder mit Gryffindor… Ich glaub, ich schwänze…"  
  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun. Ich dachte, du magst VgddK?"  
  
„Ich… ich… Ja, eigentlich schon, aber momentan habe ich keine Lust darauf…", wollte er vom Thema abweichen.  
  
Draco besah ihn sich kritisch, denn ihm war das kurze Zittern des kleineren nicht entgangen. War der neue Lehrer schuld? Woher kannte er ihn? Es würde sich sicher nachher herausstellen…  
  
„Du, Harry? Du brauchst noch neue Umhänge mit dem Slytherinwappen!"  
  
„Stimmt."  
  
„Wollen wir Snape nachher fragen, ob wir am Wochenende in die Winkelgasse dürfen?"  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
  
-----------  
  
Die ganze Klasse stand schon vor der Klassenzimmertür, als Draco und Harry schließlich ankamen. Kalt musterte er die Gryffindors, die ihn ebenfalls verhasst anstarrten.  
  
Hermine kam zu ihm rüber gewuselt und wollte ihm schon um den Hals fallen, doch Harry machte kurzerhand einen Schritt zurück und wich ihr aus.  
  
„Harry, was machst du bei dieses Slytherins? Warum hast du dich neu wählen lassen? Du hast da drüben nichts verloren!" fing sie auch schon an zu zetern. Gelangweilt ließ er es über sich ergehen.  
  
Als sie geendet hatte, sagte er kalt und ohne jegliche Emotion in der Stimme: „Das geht dich nichts an, Schlammblut. Es ist allein meine Sache und du und das Wiesel habt euch da raus zu halten, kapiert?"  
  
„Aber…"  
  
„Nichts aber! Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe! Ich habe die Schnauze voll von euch!"  
  
„Aber was haben wir dir denn getan?"  
  
„Das wagst du noch zu fragen?!" Harry wurde wütend. Wirklich wütend!  
  
Plötzlich wurde sie ganz still und sah ihn bitter an. Sie hatte verstanden, dass sie alle einen Fehler begangen hatten, als sie vor einigen Wochen - …  
  
„Würden Sie mir jetzt die Ehre erweisen und sich in den Klassenraum begeben, Miss Granger?", ertönte die schnarrende Stimmte hinter Harry. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass nur noch Draco, Granger und er auf dem Flur standen. Und, oh welch Wunder, Snape hatte Granger aufgefordert, nicht ihn.  
  
Sie betraten den leicht abgedunkelten Raum und Harry wurde sofort in die erste Reihe gezogen.  
  
„Draco, warum müssen wir und ausgerechnet in die erste Reihe setzen?" fragte Harry leicht sauer.  
  
„Weil alle anderen zweier Plätze besetzt sind und man vorne viel mehr mitkriegt. Ich sagte doch, Professor Snape ist anders als du denkst", wurde geduldig erwidert.  
  
„Na wenn du meinst…"  
  
„So, da es nun alle geschafft haben, ihren Platz einzunehmen… Wir bearbeiten heute…"  
  
Und so ging es die ganze Stunde. Der Trank war nicht allzu schwer, wurde dennoch von einigen verhauen – Neville zum Beispiel, wie üblich.  
  
Zu Dracos Überraschung arbeitete Harry viel sicherer an seinem Trank als normal, was ein gewisser Zaubertränkelehrer auch mitbekam. Sie würden wohl noch viel zu bereden haben… Denn auch er hatte gespürt, dass sich der ehemalige Gryffindor verändert hatte und ihn eine schwärzere Aura als üblich umfing. Woran lag das wohl? Was ist in den Sommerferien geschehen? Er hatte auch von irgendeinem komischen Auftrag aus dem Phönixorden gehört, der etwas mit Harry zu tun hatte… Was hatte den Jungen so verändert?  
  
Die drei gingen dann in das Büro von dem Professor, der sie nun aufforderte Platz zu nehmen.  
  
„Also… erstmal willkommen in Slytherin, Harry. Es hat mich doch sehr überrascht, als ich erfuhr, dass du nun mein Haus besuchen wirst", begann auch schon Snape.  
  
„Ich habe meine Gründe für mein Handeln", erwiderte Harry kalt. Er konnte dem Lehrer nicht einfach mir nichts dir nicht vertrauen.  
  
„Das ist mir klar, trotzdem möchte ich dir sagen, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen und reden kannst. Du bist jetzt in meinem Haus und ich denke, wir müssen einigermaßen gut miteinander auskommen, also würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einen Neuanfang machen und die letzten Jahre weitestgehend vergessen. Es ist mir auch klar, dass du mir nicht plötzlich vertrauen kannst, doch versuche es wenigstens."  
  
Harry glaubte seinem neuen Hauslehrer und nickte.  
  
„Außerdem würde ich vorschlagen, dass du mit bei Draco im Zimmer bleibst. Eigentlich ist er ja Vertrauensschüler und hat damit Anspruch auf ein Einzelzimmer. Doch ihr zwei scheint euch gut zu verstehen und deshalb kann er dir solange alles in Slytherin vertraut machen. Wir werden ein zweites Bett einbringen. Wenn du dennoch in ein anderes Zimmer möchtest, sagst du einfach bescheid."  
  
„Danke", sagte Harry immer noch recht kühl. „War das alles?"  
  
„Ja… ja, ihr könnt gehen…", sagte der Lehrer leicht verwirrt aufgrund der Kälte in Harrys Stimme.  
  
„Eine Frage noch, Professor", konnte man nun Draco vernehmen. „Harry braucht noch neue Kleidung. Können wir von ihnen die Erlaubnis bekommen, am Wochenende die Winkelgasse zu besuchen?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Ich gebe sie euch dann in der nächsten Stunde Zaubertränke."  
  
„Danke", kam es einstimmig zurück und Draco musste kurz lächeln. „Komm, Harry, Verwandlung wartet auf uns." Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
--------  
  
Schon die ganze Zeit konnte Draco die Unruhe des neuen Slytherin spüren. Sie saßen jetzt beim Mittagessen, doch Harry hatte das Essen nicht mal angeguckt. Er fixierte nur irgendeinen Punkt, den nur er sehen konnte. Weit weg, so weit entfernt und gleichzeitig erreichbar nah, wie etwas, das man ergreifen möchte, jedoch immer seinen Fingern entwich.  
  
Er schreckte auf, als er eine Hand auf der seinen spürte, und sah in die ruhigen, grauen Augen des Slytherins, dessen Wärme er so brauchte. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn ihn diese Wärme nicht immer wieder zurückgeholt hätte, wäre er schon weit weg. Vielleicht sogar näher am Tod, als ihm lieb war.  
  
„Was hast du?", fragte besagter Slytherin.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht…"  
  
„Lüg mich doch nicht schon wieder an", sagte er leicht tadelnd. „Sag mir doch bitte, was dich bedrückt. Deine Augen sind dunkel. Dunkler als sie hätten sein sollen."  
  
„Ich kann es nicht sagen…" Seine Augen trübten sich wieder. „Ich kann es doch nicht…" Er umfasste seinen rechten Unterarm. „Du weißt nicht, was du von mir verlangst."  
  
„Doch, das weiß ich. Glaub mir, ich kann dich nur verstehen und dir helfen, wenn du mir vertraust und mir mehr erzählst."  
  
„Nicht…hier", kam es brüchig. Es viel ihm schwer zu sprechen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr alles zu erklären, denn sie mussten zum Unterricht. Nicht, dass er dort unbedingt hin wollte, aber er konnte ja schließlich auch nicht einfach schwänzen.  
  
Sie kamen vor der Klassenzimmertür an und Harry wurde immer langsamer. Er wollte einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht. Vielleicht durfte er auch nicht, um nicht alles zu ruinieren, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Das Zittern begann, wie üblich in der Gegenwart des neuen Lehrers. Sein rechter Unterarm begann zu brennen wie Feuer und schon wieder an diesem Tag wollte er sich einfach umdrehen und wegrennen – wenn ihn nicht diese Macht, die schon fast seine Gedanken kontrollierte, gezwungen hätte einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.  
  
Schließlich fanden sie in der letzten Reihe Platz (Harry hatte darauf bestanden, sich ganz hinten hin zu setzten) und warteten. Dies sollten sie auch nicht lange tun, denn kurz vor dem Läuten der Schulglocken trat der Lehrer ein.  
  
Draco zog zischend Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Alles hätte er erwartet – aber ihn? Aber warum hatte Harry anscheinend Angst vor ihm? Er prüfte kurz, ob mit dem Jungen neben sich alles in Ordnung war und musste feststellen – dass überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war.  
  
Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper, ein vereinzelter Schweißtropfen bahnte sich einen Weg an seiner Schläfe hinab und Draco hätte schwören können, dass er auf diese Entfernung sein Herz hören konnte. Harrys Augen waren stur geradeaus gerichtet, nur darauf bedacht keinen Blick auf die Person vor der Tafel zu werfen. Doch er konnte es nicht lange durchhalten, das wusste er.  
  
„Nun, für alle, die mich noch nicht kennen, mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich bin der neue alte Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Eigentlich müsste ich ja allen bekannt sein, nicht?" Und sein Blick suchte den Harrys, der darauf hin unterdrückt keuchen musste, da sein Unterarm schlimmer denn je brannte. „Ja, einige kennen mich sehr gut…", sagte er leise, dass es kaum einer verstand.  
  
Draco wollte Harrys Hand nehmen, doch dieser zog sie panisch weg und zischte: „Fass mich nicht an!" Da war Furcht, ein bisschen Wut, doch größtenteils so viel Furcht, dass Draco selbst Angst bekam, doch nicht um sich selbst, sondern um den schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben sich. Diese Augen, so dunkel, so abweißend, leuchteten leicht fiebrig. Diese Augen, die regelrecht nach Hilfe schrieen.  
  
Draco wandte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn und bemerkte, dass der Lehrer Harry immer noch in seinem Blick gefangen hielt. Harry bekam unglaubliche Panik, welche durch den brennenden Schmerz an seinem Arm nicht gerade vermindert wurde, und es kostete ihn alle Mühe und Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, um den Kopf wegzudrehen und somit den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Er keuchte auf, atmete schnell, sein Herz schien nicht langsamer werden zu wollen, sondern nahm noch an Geschwindigkeit zu, als er merkte, wie sein Unterarm wieder nass wurde. Doch als er hinsah war dort nichts. Kein Blut, kein zähes Leben, das seinem Körper entfliehen wollte. Alles Einbildung. Bilder aus dem Reich seiner Fantasie, die ihm von Remus geschickt wurden.  
  
Sein Hass stieg ins Unermessliche. Seine Augen leuchteten kurz golden auf, wurden danach jedoch tiefschwarz. Doch irgendwie schien niemand außer Draco irgendwas mitzubekommen. Es war, als wären Harry, Draco und Remus in einer anderen Zeit, in einer anderen Ebene des Geschehens. War Remus' Macht schon so groß?  
  
Plötzlich wurde Harry so schwach, so unglaublich schwach wie er sich noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Diesmal war es keine Einbildung, als sich rote Flüssigkeit durch seinen Umhang durchtrat. Er stöhnte gequält auf, hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn hunderte Messer durchstechen. Brennende, heiße Messer, sie…  
  
… schnitten über seinen rechten Unterarm. Immer und immer wieder. Immer und immer tiefer. Das Blut. Es lief wie Sturzbäche hinab – es wollte fliehen, wollte ihn töten. Das war unglaublich! Das Blut – sein Leben – wollte ihn töten, wollte ihn verlassen.  
  
Er schrie heiser auf, presste die Augen so fest zusammen, dass er bunte Punkte sah, dass sie weh taten. Doch der Schmerz in seinen Augen konnte den Schmerz an seinem Arm nicht übertönen. Er keuchte, als er spürte wie sich neues Gift in ihm ausbreitete. Es war eine neue Methode ihn zu ´belehren. Kurz bevor er das Messer ansetzte, tauchte er es in Gift. Gift, das die Wunde nie ganz verheilen lassen würde.  
  
„Du weißt, dass du schuld bist. Du weißt, dass du nun büßen musst. Es gibt kein Entkommen. Es ist sinnlos sich zu wehren, Harry. Es ist so sinnlos."  
  
„NEIN! LASS MICH LOS!" Bei jedem Versuch zu entkommen schnitten sich die Ketten tief in seine Handgelenke. Doch er spürte es nicht. Er spürte nur das fliehende Leben. Wie gerne würde er jetzt auch fliehen können? Er schrie, so laut es seine beschadeten Stimmbänder es zuließen. Er schrie, bis dieser versteckte Hilferuf in ein gequältes Wimmern überging.  
  
„Ach, Harry, mach es dir doch nicht so schwer", flüsterte die Stimme neben ihm. „Sie doch ein, dass du schuld bist, an seinem Tod. Du weißt, wie sehr ich ihn geliebt habe. Den Schmerz, den ich dir zufüge, ist nur ein Teil des Schmerzes, den ich verspüre. Du musst das verstehen. Du bist schuld, Harry."  
  
Er sah schon die rettende Schwärze auf sich zu kommen, die sich dann plötzlich in grelles weiß umwandelte, ohne jegliche Graustufe. Sein Peiniger schien nun unendlich weit weg zu sein. Vergessen in der Dunkelheit seines Gedächtnis, aber er wusste, dass es nicht ewig so sein würde…  
  
Er begann zu schweben. Leichter als eine Feder, leichter als Luft, und doch spürte er eine Schwere in seinen Gliedern, dass er zu keiner Bewegung fähig gewesen wäre, wenn er sich hätte bewegen wollen. Er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte nichts. Er wollte sterben, diese unheimliche Welt verlassen, sein Leben war wertlos geworden. Doch was wurde aus seinen Plänen? Was wurde aus… Draco?  
  
Wieder vernahm er eine Stimmen, doch sie klang anders. So… warm… Diese Wärme, die er auch nun auf seiner Haut verspürte, kannte er. Wie ein Windhauch glitt sie über sein Gesicht, seinen gepeinigten Körper. Sie kam näher, jedoch langsam. Diese Stimme…  
  
„Wach auf, Harry, wach doch endlich auf." Ein Flehen, man hörte das Leid.  
  
Diese Stimme… verdrängte jegliche Kälte aus seinem schmalen Körper, erwärmte ihn von innen, doch war sie nur ein Schatten, nicht wirklich existierend. Vielleicht war es doch der Tod? Der erlösende…  
  
„Nein, Harry, gib nicht auf. Wie hat du gesagt? Manchmal braucht man mehr Mut, um am Leben zu bleiben, als zu sterben. Und du hast Mut, also bleib hier… für mich."  
  
Das ist Draco!, durchfuhr es ihn. Was machte er hier? Hatte er etwas gesehen? Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein! Niemand hatte in seiner Welt aus Schmerz etwas zu suchen!  
  
Aber… war es nur noch seine Welt? Teilte er sie nicht längst mit der Person, die sich um ihn kümmerte?  
  
Er konnte sich der Stimme nicht widersetzten. Mut… ja, er hatte Mut, warum also doch nicht am Leben bleiben, um diesem Ungeheuer von Mensch – wirklich Mensch? – namens Remus eins überbraten? Ja, er schrie ja geradeso nach Rache! Er bewegte sich weiter auf das Weiß zu und …  
  
Das wars nun mit Kapitel 3 Es ist nicht ganz so lang wie das letzte, aber diese Länge reicht vielleicht aus. Wer sagt, es is zu lang oder zu kurz soll mir bescheid geben, ich werde mich der Mehrzahl nach richten   
  
Nochmals ein dickes fettes DANKE an alle Kommischreiber! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Story so gut ankommt! Also bleibt weiter an der Tastatur und schreibt Kommis gg Es hilf ungemein beim Schreiben   
  
Bye  
  
Risa 


	5. Kapitel 04

Titel: Schuld  
  
Kapitel: 4/?  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HPxDM  
  
Anm.: wahrscheinlich Dark-Harry  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
… und fuhr keuchend in die Höhe, sein Herz machte Überschläge und er spürte, wie sein Gesicht nur so von Schweiß bedeckt war. Der Schmerz an seinem Unterarm war unerträglich und ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen entwich seinen spröden Lippen.  
  
Es war dunkel, seine Augen vermochten nicht allzu weit zu sehen, trotzdem erkannte er den ihm so vertrauten Platz. Er spürte die weiche Matratze unter seinen Fingern, die angenehm warme Decke über seinen Beinen, doch ebenso deutlich spürte er den pochenden Schmerz an seinem ganzen Körper, der sich nur noch weiter auszubreiten schien.  
  
Sein Blick klärte sich und er konnte nun einiges mehr erkennen, unter anderem den Verband um seinen Unterarm, der mittlerweile blutdurchdrängt war… sein Verdacht bestätigte sich: Er lag im Krankenflügel und sein Zeitgefühl sagte ihm, dass es circa 1 ½ Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang war, denn die Vögel zwitscherten schon leise. Wie neidisch war er doch auf diese Freiheit. Sie konnten fliegen, konnten fliehen, wohin sie wollten. Sie konnten das Leben genießen, was er von sich momentan nicht wirklich behaupten konnte.  
  
Ein leises Gemurmel lies ihn auf die schlafende Person neben sich aufmerksam werden und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein ansonsten schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Draco war die ganze Zeit bei ihm geblieben, hatte bis vor kurzem über seinen wohl unruhigen Schlaf gewacht. Harry war ihm dankbar für alles, was der Blonde bis jetzt für ihn getan hatte. Auch wenn er ihn erst seit wenigen Tagen wirklich kannte, fühlte er sich auf unerklärliche Weise an ihn gebunden. Ob es nur die Ereignisse waren, die sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, in den wenigen Stunden? Oder war es doch etwas anderes? Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, wenn Draco ihn berührte. So…anders als bei Remus. So warm. Beschützend.  
  
Als er erstmal in Versuchung geraten war, über das weiche Haar Dracos zu streichen, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sanft glitten seine leicht zitternden Finger darüber, als wäre es etwas kostbaren, was man nicht berühren durfte. So warm, so weich. Das Zittern begann nachzulassen, der Schmerz ebbte von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller ab, seine Qualen, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten durchleidete hatte, waren vergessen. Er fühlte sich leicht, frei, eine unglaubliche Kraft durchströmte ihn.  
  
„Danke, Draco", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er genoss diese Berührung in vollen Zügen.  
  
„Gern geschehen", wurde auf einmal mit müder Stimmte erwidert und Harry schreckte auf, zog seine Hand hastig weg, als hätte er etwas Verbotenes getan.  
  
„Tut… tut mir leid", stotterte er mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
„Was? Was sollte dir leid tun?"  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts. Er durfte Draco nicht berühren. Keiner durfte einen Engel ohne Erlaubnis berühren! Aber das konnte er ihm ja schlecht sagen. Vor allem… Engel? Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken abzuwerfen. Wie kam er überhaupt darauf?  
  
„Harry, was ist?"  
  
Er schreckte auf. Wie lange war er jetzt schon in Gedanken versunken? Und… wie lange hatte er ihn jetzt schon angestarrt? Verlegen senkte er den Kopf und musterte seine weiße Bettdecke ganz besonders, wahrscheinlich um irgendeinen Fleck zu finden.  
  
„Nichts… nichts ist. Ich war nur in Gedanken", antwortete er dennoch nach einiger Verspätung. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Kinn, welche seinen Kopf zwang sich in Richtung Draco zu drehen, der sich Harry einer gründlichen Musterung unterzog. Dieser begann sich unwohl unter seinem Blick zu fühlen, wollte weg. Diese Blicke… Andererseits konnte er ihnen nicht widerstehen, doch… Nein, er durfte nicht!  
  
„Bitte, Draco… Bitte lass mich los…" Er hatte Angst vor Dracos Reaktion. Würde er sauer sein? Enttäuscht?  
  
Doch dessen Reaktion fiel anders aus, als erwartet. Statt eines beleidigten Verziehen des Mundes erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, die Augen blickten verständnisvoll drein, als wüsste er schon über alles bescheid.  
  
„Wie geht es dir jetzt? Du bist vorhin in VgddK zusammengebrochen. Zuerst wollte dich ja Lupin mitnehmen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dies nicht so gut gewesen wäre, schon aufgrund deines Verhaltens ihm gegenüber, also habe ich dich hier her gebracht. Mrs. Pomfrey hat mir erlaubt zu bleiben. Du… hast dich merkwürdig benommen…", er wurde leiser, seine Stimme klang, als wäre es eine schreckliche Erinnerung, die er nun erzählen musste. „Du… hast geschrieen, dich gewehrt gegen jede Berührung. Du hast geweint, als würde dir etwas schreckliche zustoßen. Bis du dann etwas ruhiger geworden bist. Es erschien sogar ein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen. Unheimlich, wenn man nicht weiß, was da vor sich geht. Ich hatte solche Angst, Harry…"  
  
„Ich weiß…", er antwortete ohne zu überlegen. „Ich… habe dich gehört…"  
  
Überrascht öffnete Draco die Augen, war schon fast erschrocken und starrte Harry unentwegt an, schien kurz darauf tief in Gedanken versunken und trotzdem spiegelte sich reiner Unglaube in seinen grauen Augen wider.  
  
„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er immer noch leicht abwesend, aber mehr sich selbst als Harry. Einige Minuten herrschte leicht gespanntes Schweigen. Draco war noch tief in Gedanken und Harry wollte ihn nicht stören, doch ihm wurde es dann zu bunt.  
  
„Draco! Was hast du? Worüber denkst du nach?" Dieser schreckte auf, musste erstmal registrieren, wo er sich befand und rettete sich dann in ein entschuldigendes und etwas verlegendes Lächeln.  
  
„Entschuldige… Aber ich glaube, vorher müsstest du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten, oder irre ich mich da?" Seine Stimme war fest und in seinen Augen konnte man lesen, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Nicht jetzt. Anscheinend war ihm die Lage sehr ernst. Harry musste schlucken.  
  
„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich - …"  
  
„…dass du es nicht kannst oder darfst oder wie auch immer!", beendete Draco wütend Harrys Satz und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen herum. Doch seine Worte wurden wieder ruhiger und eindringlicher. „Ich weiß, Harry. Trotzdem musst du irgendwann anfangen zu reden! Du kannst nicht immer nur davonlaufen! Rede doch mit mir, Harry! Ich kann dir vielleicht helfen."  
  
„Nein, niemand kann das! Es ist meine Angelegenheit, du hast dich da nicht einzumischen! Ich weiß auch, dass ich immer nur davonlaufe, aber versteh doch, ich KANN einfach noch nicht darüber sprechen! Ich kann einfach nicht…" Harry war den Tränen nahe. Ihm war es momentan egal, ob er weinen musste oder nicht. Er vertraute Draco, dass dieser es keinem erzählen würde. Unbändige Wut schien sich in ihm auszubreiten. Wut auf diese verdammte Welt, Wut auf sich selbst, auf sein verfluchtes Leben. Es war so sinnlos!  
  
Er wollte aufspringen, doch erneuter Schmerz ließ ihn zurücksinken. Er war wieder gekommen, mit allen Mächten die er hatte. Es war doppelt so schlimm wie vorher, Harry stöhnte gequält, schloss die Augen, um seine restlichen Kräfte in Ruhe zu sammeln. Er wollte hier weg. Er wollte nicht reden. Er wusste, wenn er länger in Dracos Nähe bleiben würde, dann würde er aufgeben, würde auch anfangen zu erzählen. Alles, ohne etwas auszulassen. Doch dies wollte er nicht, konnte er nicht.  
  
Draco blieb mittlerweile ruhig. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte diesen sturen Jungen zu überreden, ihm alles zu erzählen. Es war so sinnlos. Traurig und leicht enttäuscht blickte er auf den Slytherin, der mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und dessen Lippen ab und zu ein gepeinigtes Seufzen entwich. Oh, wie er diesem Jungen helfen wollte. Er wollte es mehr als alles andere. Draco wollte ihm alles Leid ersparen. Doch dieser weigerte sich strickt. Er fragte sich nun zum mindestens hundertsten Mal, was ihm in den Ferien, in den letzten Wochen zugestoßen war. Und vor allem, was hatte er nun vor?  
  
Er seufzte auf, lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Genauso wenig wie er Harry verstand, verstand er auch sich selbst. Er wusste den Grund für seine eigenen Taten nicht! Normalerweise waren alle seine Handlungen wohl überlegt, genau voraussehbar. Doch diesmal schien Harry all seine Konzepte über den Haufen zu werfen. Das merkwürdige an der Sache war ja außerdem, dass Draco ja nicht mal versucht hatte etwas dagegen zu unternehmen! Etwas an diesem Jungen faszinierte ihn, sodass er nicht mehr in der Lage war normal zu denken. Seitdem er ihn am Gryffindortisch hat sitzen sehen, wusste er, etwas hatte sich geändert. Nur musste er noch herausfinden, wie es zu dieser Veränderung kam…  
  
Harry hatte es in der Zeit geschafft die Schmerzen einigermaßen in Grenzen zu halten, versuchte nun leise aufzustehen und warf nun einen kurzen Blick zu Draco, der mit geschlossenen Augen da saß. Sehr vorsichtig setzte er seine nackten Füße auf den eiskalten Boden. Die Kälte stach wie kleine eisige Nadeln in seine Fußsohlen, es schmerzte leicht. Sowieso war er in letzter Zeit sehr empfindlich, was nicht nur körperliche Dinge betraf…  
  
Lautlos tapste er zur Tür und schob sie auf. Zu seinem Unglück gab sie ein durchdringendes, lautes Quietschgeräusch von sich, welches Draco gar nicht überhören konnte! Besagter schlug auch eben erschrocken die Augen auf und wandte sich sofort hastig zur Quelle des Geräusches um. Harry stand noch immer da und starrte ihn starr vor Schrecken an, zu keiner Bewegung fähig.  
  
Nun standen sie sich gegenüber, sahen sich in die Augen und Harry konnte – wollte – sich einfach nicht von der Schönheit vor ihm abwenden. Dennoch musste er. Mit einem Ruck, der ihm wirklich viel Überwindung kostete, drehte er sich auf der Stelle um und rannte, rannte so schnell er konnte die leeren Gänge des großen Schlosses entlang. Ihm war bewusst, dass Draco ihm nicht tatenlos nachsehen würde. Ebenso wusste er, dass Draco um einiges schneller war als er selbst… daran hätte er aber auch früher denken können!  
  
Zu Tode erschrocken quietschte er auf, als er eine kühle Hand an seinem Handgelenk verspürte, drehte sich halb wütend, da er sich schon auf eine Standpauke für Draco vorbereitete, halb überrascht, dass Draco ihn so schnell eingeholt hatte, um, und sah direkt in sein Gesicht.  
  
Er wollte zurückweichen, doch der feste Griff um sein Handgelenk verhinderte dies. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass ihn Remus nie wieder berühren würde, er hatte dafür gebetet, doch Gott konnte ihn anscheinend immer noch nicht leiden, denn Remus stand wie der Teufel vor ihm.  
  
„Na, wohin des Weges, Harry?"  
  
Harry schrie, schrie so laut er konnte, schrie sich seine Stimmbänder wund. „NEIN! LASS MICH LOS!" Er hoffte, Draco würde ihn hören. Nackte Panik kroch seine Glieder entlang und fraß sich tiefer in sein Herz hinein, ließ die Kälte frei, die er für einige Minuten dorthin verbannt hatte. Er ließ diese grausamen Gefühle Oberhand über seinen Körper werden. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, wurde leicht apathisch und seine Augen wurden glasig. Nur so konnte er manchmal die Nähe des Werwolfes ertragen, zu sehr hatte er Respekt vor dessen Anwesenheit. Nein, er hatte eher Angst…  
  
„Wie oft hast du dies in den Wochen, die du bei mir verbrachtest, schon gesagt? Und? Hab ich es jemals getan?" Remus drückte fester zu, drückte mit dem Daumen auf seine Wunde, sodass abermals Blut floss. Ein fast verrücktes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine dünnen Lippen. Es befriedigte ihn, Harry so leiden zu sehen. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Es machte ihm regelrecht Spaß.  
  
„Lassen Sie ihn los, Professor!", erschall die wütende Stimme Dracos hinter ihnen. Angesprochener drehte sich sichtlich erschrocken um, grinste dann aber überlegen und flüsterte Harry, der sich nur noch schwer auf den Beinen halten konnte und schwer atmete, drohend zu: „Hast du ihm etwas erzählt? Wenn ja, könnte euch das teuer zu stehen kommen!"  
  
„Nein… nein, ich habe ihm nichts erzählt…", flüsterte Harry, Schmerz pochte immer noch an seinem Unterarm, vertrieb die Angst jedoch nicht, ein Zittern befiel seinen zerbrechlichen, jungen Körper. Es war unerträglich, aber zum Glück kam Draco ihnen immer näher, rettende Erlösung seiner Qual.  
  
„Ich sagte, Sie sollen ihn loslassen!" Draco rang merklich um seine Beherrschung. Doch zu aller Überraschung ließ der Professor Harry los, der daraufhin auf dem Boden zusammensackte, immer noch schwer und tief atmend, mit der linken Hand versuchend seine Blutung etwas zu stoppen. Man konnte keine Empfindungen in Remus' Gesicht ablesen, dafür konnte man sie umso deutlicher spüren – Enttäuschung. Bittere Enttäuschung. Und wieder wurde ihm sein Spielzeug verwehrt…  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, dafür mit einem giftigen Blick in Richtung Draco, der diesen verachtend erwiderte, drehte sich der Lehrer um und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Man konnte noch seine langsam abklingenden Schritte in dem zurzeit ruhigen Schloss vernehmen. Nur das hektische Atmen des kleineren Jungen war zu hören. Ansonsten herrschte eine bedrückende Stille.  
  
„Ich glaube, jetzt musst du mir wirklich einiges erklären", flüsterte Draco nach einigen Minuten. Auch er war kurz unfähig sich zu bewegen, verharrte an dem Platz, an dem er vorhin stehen geblieben war und sah nun zu Harry hinab, der mit schreckensweiten Augen in die Richtung sah, in der Remus verschwunden war.   
  
Harry konnte darauf nur nicken, zu tief saß der Schock.  
  
Einige Minuten später, es begann langsam am östlichen Horizont zu dämmern, befanden sie sich wieder in Dracos und mittlerweile auch Harrys Zimmer. Draco ließ sich sofort aufs Bett sinken, doch Harry stand unschlüssig im Zimmer herum, denn ein zweites Bett wurde noch nicht bereitgestellt.  
  
„Können wir nicht morgen - …"  
  
„Nein! Wir reden hier und jetzt!"  
  
„Aber - …"  
  
„Nichts aber! Du weißt, wenn ich mir einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt habe, dann ziehe ich das auch durch! Und ich habe vor ein paar Minuten entschlossen, dich so lange hier zu behalten, bis du mir alles erzählt hast… und wenn ich alles sage, dann meine ich auch alles! Und jetzt setzt dich endlich hin… das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen!"  
  
Harry senkte verlegen den Kopf, wollte zu dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch gehen, doch etwas zog ihn Richtung Bett. Dieses etwas hieß Draco und hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und ihn mit zum Bett gezogen, ihn hingesetzt und sich selbst daneben gelegt, mit dem Gesicht zu Harry gewandt, und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
  
„Also?"  
  
„Können wir nicht doch mor - …"  
  
„NEIN!"  
  
„OK, OK…"  
  
Wie sollte er anfangen? Er wollte es doch nicht erzählen, oder? Er wollte nicht, dass jemand in seine geheime Welt eindrang, dass jemand die alten Wunden aufriss. Aber würde dies Draco wirklich tun? Er hatte das Gefühl, den Slytherin in den letzten 2 Tagen ziemlich gut eingeschätzt zu haben. Also wenn er diese Sorge, dieses Verständnis und seine Hilfsbereitschaft nur vorgespielt hatte… dann war er ein sehr, sehr guter Schauspieler und Harry war eigentlich ein guter Menschenkenner. Vielleicht war Draco gar kein Mensch? OK, er schweifte eindeutig in ein anderes Themengebiet ab…  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nahm und zu erzählen begann.  
  
„Es begann alles damit, dass…"  
  
Rückblick  
  
„… dass Remus mir gesagt hat, dass ich dich fragen soll, ob du zwei Wochen bei ihm bleiben willst", sagte Dumbledore, kaum nachdem ich mich vor ihn gesetzt hatte. Mein Herz fing auch gleich an wie wild vor Aufregung und Vorfreude zu schlagen. Ich war durchaus glücklich, endlich bei jemandem ein Teil meiner Ferien zu verbringen, den ich wirklich mochte.   
  
„Natürlich möchte ich", erwiderte ich hastig. Noch zwei Tage Schule, dann würden die erste wirklichen Ferien beginnen. Bei einem Freund von meinem Vater und Sirius.  
  
„Er würde dich dann gleich am Bahnhof abholen, wenn du aus der Schule kommst und würde dich dann auch zu den Dursleys bringen." Ich nickte aufgeregt, bemerkte in diesem Moment nicht, dass seine Augen hinterlistig funkelten. Ich hätte mir mehr Gedanken machen müssen…  
  
„Dann wünsche ich dir jetzt schon viel Spaß und noch ein paar gute Schultage." Ich konnte mir erst im nachhinein denken, dass er ein „es werden wahrscheinlich deine letzten sein, also genieße sie" hinten anhängte.  
  
Ich verließ das Büro, nicht wissend, dass ich mein Schicksal nun für immer besiegelt hatte. Nun gab es kein zurück.  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  
„Ich war blind vor Freude, Draco. Ein rosaroter Schleier hing vor meinen Augen, der alles verschönigte. Mein Freunde, Ron und Hermine, zwangen mich schon beinahe zu der Fahrt zu Remus, als mir leise Zweifel aufkamen. Sie versprachen mir so viel, sie erzählten mir so viel und sie logen mich die ganze Zeit an, ohne dass ich es merkte. Ich werde es nie vergessen."  
  
„Was geschah danach? Ich glaube nicht, dass dies schon alles war." Draco war mittlerweile sehr ruhig geworden und hörte gespannt zu, darauf bedacht, ja nichts zu überhören. Er wollte ihn verstehen, wollte ihn unterstützen, wollte ihm bei seinen Plänen beistehen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wie seine Pläne aussahen. Er genoss die Nähe des Jüngeren, weckte seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Er wollte einfach diese Wärme spüren…  
  
„Es ist schwer es zu erzählen, bitte versteh das. Schon der kleinste Gedanke an die Wochen voller Schmerz lässt mich zittern. Glaub mir, es war schrecklich…"  
  
------  
  
So, Kapitel 04 ist zu Ende… Das nächste ist schon in Arbeit   
  
Hinterlasst mir bitte eure Meinung… gg sonst setz ich wieder ne Mindestanzahl, aber in letztes Zeit kamen die Kommis ja von ganz alleine.. Je mehr Kommis, umso schneller kommts nächste Pitel ;-)  
  
Was denkt ihr, sind Harrys Pläne? Was hat er wirklich vor? Es hat nicht nur was mit Remus zu tun…  
  
Übrigens hab ich das Gefühl, ich hätte das Wort „rehbraun" nicht schreiben dürfen XD Irgendwie sind dadurch nämlich so gut wie alle auf Remus gekommen ' darauf müsste ich in Zukunft achten…  
  
Bye bye  
  
Risa - 


	6. Kapitel 05

Titel: Schuld  
  
Kapitel: 5/?  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HPxDM  
  
Anm.: später Dark-Harry  
  
Danke für die lieben Kommis   
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Rückblick  
  
Der erste Abend war sozusagen das normalste was ich je in meinem Leben erlebt hatte. Es gab ein ganz normales Abendbrot, danach setzten wir uns noch eine Weile an den warmen Kamin, lauschten dem beruhigenden Knistern des Feuers, das einen lauen Hauch über meine leicht gebräunte Haut fahren ließ. Ich bekam leicht Gänsehaut aufgrund des schönen Gefühls. Doch schon bald sollte sich alles ändern.  
  
Zuerst benahm er sich so wie ich ihn kannte, doch am nächsten Morgen wurden seine Bewegungen fahrig, unkontrolliert. Alles deutliche Zeichen darauf, dass es wütend war und seine Wut nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. Ich fragte mich, worauf er diese unbändige Wut, die man deutlich in seinen Augen lesen konnte, hatte, bis ich später in einer nicht allzu schmerzfreien Situation herausfinden sollte, dass ich dieser Grund war. Dennoch wusste ich noch nicht warum.  
  
Er hielt mir eine Predigt über Leben und Tod, von der ich nicht einmal die Hälfte verstand. Es hatte keinen Sinn nachzufragen, denn Remus hatte auf stur gestellt. Werwölfe waren in dieser Hinsicht sowieso sehr hartnäckig, also wunderte ich mich nicht weiter.  
  
Es gab Mittagessen und er musste mir irgendetwas ins Getränk gemischt haben, denn mir wurde unwohl und alles begann vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Das letzte was ich sah, bevor mich die Schwärze umfing, waren diese Augen. Diese Augen, die hinterlistig und äußerst zufrieden leuchteten, diese Augen, die ich wohl nie vergessen werde.  
  
Ich wachte in einer dunklen Kammer auf. Die dunkle Kammer, die für die nächsten zwei Wochen mein neues Zuhause darstellen sollte. Ich bemerkte, dass ich an Hand- und Fußgelenken angekettet wurde. So fest, dass sich das kühle Metall schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung in mein Fleisch fraß. Ich konnte ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, denn mein ganzer Körper schmerzte wie nach einer Tracht ausgiebiger Prügel, die ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch bekommen hatte.  
  
„Na, endlich aufgewacht", hörte ich die mir allzu vertraute Stimme neben mir höhnisch flüstern. Ich konnte die Person nicht erkennen, doch wie gesagt, ich wusste auf Anhieb, um wen es sich handelte. Kurz darauf wurde ein Fackel nahe meinem Gesicht entzündet und ich wollte erst erschrocken aufgrund der plötzlichen Helligkeit und Hitze zurückweichen, doch die Ketten ließen nicht einmal diese Bewegung zu.  
  
Und als ich dann noch diesen Blick sah, durchdrängt von Hass, Wut und etwas Unbändigem, was ich in diesem Moment nicht zu deuten wusste - Wahrscheinlich der Werwolf in Remus - bekam solche Angst wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Schon bald sollte mir klar werden, was dieser Blick meinte und das diese Angst durchaus berechtigt war.  
  
Rückblick Ende  
  
„Am Anfang war es noch harmlos im Vergleich zu dem, was er später mit mir angestellt hatte", sagte Harry mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Er wusste nicht, was er da tat. Er war blind vor Schmerz, ebenso wie ich. Doch er erlitt seelischen Schmerz, er wollte mir weis machen, dass ich nur einen Bruchteil des Schmerzes ertragen musste wie er. Es machte ihm regelrecht Spaß."  
  
Draco war geschockt, einfach nur geschockt. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, jede Information wurde genau analysiert und durchdacht. Aber er kam immer wieder auf das selbe Ergebnis: Der Mann war krank, einfach nur krank. Einem KIND so etwas anzutun, wobei es doch nicht einmal verstand, was es denn falsch gemacht habe. Draco bemerkte, dass es ruhig geworden war und Harry ihn ansah. Etwas undefinierbares lag in seinem Blick, er schien angestrengt nachzudenken und wurde anscheinend nicht mit sich selbst einig. Schließlich fuhr er fort.  
  
„Er quälte mich mehrere male, immer bis kurz vor der Ohnmacht. Die Methoden waren verschieden, dennoch alle genauso schmerzhaft und grauenvoll. Er wollte mich einfach nur leiden sehen. Doch bald begann ich seine Worte zu verstehen, bald waren sie nicht nur irgendein Netz aus verwirrenden Worten, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Ich verstand sie, doch es wäre besser gewesen, ich hätte es nicht."  
  
„Warum? Was hat er dir erzählt?"  
  
„Du bist schuld, Harry. Du allein bist schuld." Er schien auf einmal mit einer anderen Stimme zu sprechen, sein Köper wurde nur so von kleinen Krämpfen überschüttet. „Verstehst du? Ich bin schuld. Ich allein." Harrys Blick wurde leer, jegliches Leben wich daraus.  
  
„Woran bist du schuld?" Draco setzte sich auf. Er war durchaus erschüttert wegen der Veränderung, die in Harry vorging. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht bereit darüber zu sprechen? Aber sie hatten jetzt angefangen, also brachten sie es auch zu Ende!  
  
„An seinem Tod." Plötzlich schluchzte er auf. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, schon der kleinste Gedanke an seinen verstorbenen Paten ließ ihn geradezu in Trauer versinken, doch nur selten gestattete er sich, diese Trauer preis zu geben. Es war eine Schande, doch manchmal musste man seinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf lassen.  
  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, die Schluchzer verebbten, stumme Tränen verliehen seiner Trauer Ausdruck, zeigten, was er fühlte. Sanft wurde er in seine Umarmung gezogen und an einen anderen, so warmen Körper gepresst. Wie froh war er doch, in diesem Moment nicht alleine zu sein. Wie glücklich war er, Draco einen Freund nennen zu können, der für ihn da war. Er ließ sich weiter nach hinten sinken, weiter an den angenehm warmen Körper hinter sich, bis sie auf dem Bett lagen. Harry lag immer noch in der schützenden Umarmung, die Tränen rannen seine geröteten Wangen hinab, bis sie im Kissen versiegten.  
  
Einige Minuten blieben sie einfach nur still liegen und lauschten den Vögeln, die fröhlich ihr Morgenlied sangen.  
  
„Wessen Tod?" Die Worte hallten ungewöhnlich hart und laut in dem Zimmer wieder. Draco spürte, dass Harry bereit war weiter zu reden. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf das schwarze Haar, welches nun in allen möglichen Farben schimmerte. Es war faszinierend. Er war faszinierend.  
  
„Sirius, mein Pate. Er ist nur wegen mir umgekommen. Wäre ich damals nicht ins Ministerium gerannt, nur wegen so einer blöden Vision! Es war so sinnlos. Er ist doch nur wegen mir ebenfalls dort hingegangen", diese Worte wurden monoton dahingesagt, jedoch konnte man heraushören, dass der Sprecher krampfhaft darum bemüht war nicht wieder los zu weinen.  
  
„Aber das ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Deine erste Reaktion, nachdem du diese Vision gesehen hast, war eben, nachzusehen, ob sie stimmt!"  
  
„Wie oft habe ich schon versucht, mir genau dies einzureden?"  
  
„Harry, reiß dich zusammen! Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst." Draco wurde langsam ruhiger. „Ich glaube, das war jetzt doch etwas zu viel für dich. Wir sollten noch eine Stunde schlafen bis der Unterricht anfängt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies noch nicht alles war…"  
  
Kurz musste Harry grinsen. „Stimmt…", flüsterte er und drehte sich in den Armen von Draco um, lächelte ihn scheu an. „Ich danke dir, dass du mir zugehört hast. Mir geht es schon etwas besser."  
  
„Ich helfe dir doch gerne."  
  
„Was mich auch zu der Frage bringt: Warum?"  
  
„Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir erzählen. Es ist merkwürdig. Seit diesem Schuljahr wirkst du so anders auf mich. Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen, doch deine unübersehbare Veränderung geht auch an mir nicht spurlos vorbei. Es hat sich so viel verändert…"  
  
„Und es wird sich noch mehr verändern", sprach Harry mit ruhiger, fester Stimme, in der ein Hauch von Kälte mitschwang. Anscheinend befand er sich wieder in seinen Erinnerungen. Seine Augen wurde dunkler, strahlten unantastbare Kälte aus.  
  
Dann sprachen sie für einige Zeit nichts mehr, obwohl es noch so viel zu erklären, erzählen, berichten gab, dass sie wohl noch eine ganze Woche damit hätten verbringen können. Draco ließ Harry die Ruhe, die er brauchte. Wie auf Kommando war der kleinere auch schon binnen Sekunden ins Land der Träume abgedriftet und lächelte selig. Was für ein Anblick.  
  
Draco konnte sich von dieser reinen Schönheit und diesem verzaubernden Antlitz nicht lösen, musterte jeden Millimeter der blassen Haut, die geschwungenen, vollen Lippen, die leicht offen standen. Diese Augen, die die ganzen Gefühle des neuen Slytherin zeigten, denn wenn man sie nur kannte, konnte man in ihnen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. So ein Grün, das frischem Gras glich und glänzen konnte, als wenn neuer Tau an ihnen hing. So jung und jeden Tag aufs neue.  
  
Mittlerweile konnte sich Draco ausmalen, was er für diesen Jungen empfand – oder auch nicht fand. Denn vergeblich suchte er nach einem Hinweis, der zeigte, dass Harry auch noch zu anderen Gefühle außer Schmerz und Leid imstande war zu spüren, denn der Junge schien ihm verschlossener denn je, obwohl er abstrakter Weise eben begonnen hatte ihm seine wahre Geschichte zu erzählen…  
  
Ihm wurde warm, ein unbekanntes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, ließ ihn in Flammen stehen, wenn er nur an diese warmen Augen, diese sanfte Stimme, an diese Person, die ihm nun mehr Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, als er sich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dachte. Dracos Geist war ruhig, doch gleichzeitig in solcher Aufruhr, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Ein stummer Schrei seiner Seele, endlich ausgefüllt zu werden, da sie unvollständig war. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so leer, als fehlte ihm etwas. Etwas, das sehr nahe war, ihm aber unglaublich unerreichbar vorkam. So nah, so nah… so unerreichbar nah… Denn es – er – lag direkt vor ihm und schlief. Schon sein Anblick schien einen Teil seiner Seele zu beruhigen, doch der Rest schrie nach mehr, viel mehr.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was auf einmal los war, doch er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Langsam beugte er sich nach vor, zögerte kurz, berührte dann aber die Lippen seines Gegenübers sanft mit den seinen. Die Berührung war so zaghaft und leicht, dass man es beinahe nicht mal eine Berührung nennen konnte – vielleicht ein Hauch aus Leidenschaft. Doch das Gefühl, welches dadurch verursacht wurde, war unbeschreiblich. Nicht in Worte zu fassen. Es wäre unwürdig, so ein Gefühl zu beschreiben, denn man musste es selbst erlebt haben, um es zu verstehen. Doch nur um es zu versuchen, es war wie der Kuss eines Engels, so unschuldig, so hauchzart, kaum wahr zu nehmen, und doch von einer Präsens erfüllt, die kaum zu ertragen war. Seine Seele beruhigte sich allmählich, doch sie wurde nur leiser, die stummen Schreie waren noch deutlich zu hören.  
  
Er zog sich zurück, sein Herz schlug wie wild, sein Puls ging dem entsprechend rasend und eine leichte, feine Röte überzog seine sonst so blassen Wangen. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage zu denken, zu handeln, überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun. Er sah Harry nur weiter unverwandt an, fuhr mit seiner ausgiebigen Musterung fort. So leid es ihm tat, er musste ihn bald wecken, denn das Frühstück würde gleich beginnen und danach hatten sie noch Unterricht. Zum Glück war erst am Donnerstag VgddK wieder an der Reihe. Erleichtert atmete er aus, denn auch er hätte eine weitere nahe Begegnung mit seinem neuen Lehrer nicht überstanden. Aber er hoffte inständig, dass die restlichen Lehrer sich heute noch als gnädig erweisen würden und ihnen nicht allzu viele Hausaufgaben aufgeben, denn er musste mit Harry noch weiter sprechen. Am besten heute, so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Vorsichtig wollte er dem Schlafenden über die Wange streicheln, doch kurz bevor es zu der ersehnten Berührung kam, schlug Harry die Augen auf. Erst musste er registrieren, wo er sich befand, doch als dies geschehen war, lag ein glückliches Lächeln auf den roten, verschlafenen Lippen.  
  
„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er, obwohl er gerade mal eine dreiviertel Stunde geschlafen hatte. Draco konnte nicht anders und musste dieses Lächeln erwidern.  
  
Harry fühlte sich ungewöhnlich wohl, es war angenehm war und ein ungewöhnliches Kribbeln beherrschte seinen Körper und als er in Dracos Augen sah, nahm dies nur zu. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst?  
  
„Ebenfalls einen guten Morgen", wurde leise erwidert. „Ich hätte es beinahe nicht übers Herz gebracht, dich zu wecken… Doch der schulische Alltag liegt noch vor uns." Er grinste fröhlich. Was vor einigen Minuten geschehen war, ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Obwohl es im Nachhinein als ein wenig ungerecht gegenüber Harry bedacht wurde. Aber es war nun mal geschehen, und er bereute es nicht. Einen besseren Start in den Morgen konnte es nicht geben.  
  
Sie sahen sich weiterhin in die Augen, als versuchten sie gegenseitig ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Während dessen fuhr Harry sich unbewusst mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Lippen, als könnte er noch eine Berührung spüren, die vorhin da gewesen war, doch wohl nur sehr kurz. Das Gefühl verging wieder, noch bevor er es wirklich registriert hatte.  
  
Draco hatte diese unbewusste Geste bemerkt und seine Augen wurden vor Überraschung und etwas Schrecken leicht größer, doch sein Gegenüber schien zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um dies zu bemerken. Erleichtert atmete er aus, wodurch Harry wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt wurde.  
  
Das ungewöhnliche Gefühl in seinem Körper war noch immer anwesend, sein Geist war aufgewühlt und schrie nach etwas, das er nicht verstand. Verwirrt sah er sich um, als ob er einen anderen Schrei hören könnte, und blieb bei Dracos warmen Augen hängen. Seine Verwirrung nahm zu. Er konnte es nicht erklären.  
  
Der Tag verging ungewöhnlich schnell, was wohl nicht minder daran lag, dass dieser Tag nur so von Unterricht voll gestopft war und sie dem entsprechend viel zu tun hatten. Doch eine ungewollte Begegnung mit einem ihrer Lehrer blieb aus.  
  
Am nächsten Tag würde Zaubertränke auf dem Plan stehen, was Harry nach und nach unruhig werden ließ. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, morgen mit seinem Plan zu beginnen. Es würde einer der wichtigsten Schritte seines Vorhabens werden, er musste auf alle Fälle erfolgreich zu Ende gebracht werden. Sollte er Draco einweihen? Sie mussten ohnehin heute noch eine Weile reden… Andererseits wäre es ihm zu viel an einem Tag, also würde er wohl oder übel bis morgen warten.  
  
„Kommst du, Harry?", ertönte die eine Stimme neben ihm, die er zweifelsfrei Draco zuordnen konnte. Ja, Draco war die ganze Zeit bei ihm und gab auf ihn Acht, was manchmal leicht eingeschnappte Blicke seitens Harry einbrachte, von Draco aber nur mit einem halb glücklichen, halb spielerisch überlegenen Grinsen quittiert wurde.  
  
Draco war den ganzen Tag über schon so beängstigend gut drauf und er ist immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen, was der Auslöser dazu war. Ebenfalls ist er dem Grund der Unruhe seines Körpers und seiner Seele noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen, und sie war noch nicht weg, und überhaupt war alles recht merkwürdig, denn immer wenn er Draco –  
  
„Hey, Harry! Nicht schlafen!"  
  
Erschrocken sah er in zwei ein wenig wütend blickende Augen, dessen Besitzer schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. Warum musste er nur immer so viel nachdenken?  
  
„Ja… Ja, bin schon unterwegs."  
  
Und keine 10 Minuten später fanden sie sich abermals in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Eine angenehme Stille herrschte im Raum, sodass keiner sich traute sie zu unterbrechen. Sie hatten nun mittlerweile zwei Betten in dem Zimmer stehen und jeder saß auf einem, beide hatten jedoch den selben Gedanken: Viel zu weit entfernt!  
  
Harry warf Draco ab und zu ein paar verstohlene Blicke zu, doch wenn dieser sie bemerkte, senkte er verlegen den Kopf. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er auf einmal leicht rot um die Nasenspitze wurde. Ihm war nur etwas zu warm… es ist sicher die Temperatur in diesem Zimmer…  
  
„Ich werde morgen mit meinem Plan beginnen", begann Harry nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Schweigens.  
  
„Und ich nehme an, dass du ihn mir erst morgen oder gar später mitteilen wirst?"  
  
Harry musste lächeln. „Du hast recht, ich sollte ihn dir erst morgen erzählen, nachdem ich deine Reaktion aufgefasst habe."  
  
„Reaktion? Worauf?", fragte Draco verwundert. Doch aus dem Grinsen seines Gegenübers konnte er ablesen, dass er ihm das garantiert jetzt noch nicht sagen würde. Er zog einen Schmollmund, ließ sich nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen und drehte sich auf die Seite – mit dem Gesicht Richtung Wand, wo kein Harry zu sehen war.  
  
Dieser musste auch gleich leise lachen, als er das kindische Verhalten Dracos beobachtete.  
  
„Hey, jetzt sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt!", sagte er immer noch leicht belustigt. Doch als Draco sich umdrehte und er den enttäuschten Blick bemerkte, wurde er wieder ernst.  
  
„Du hast dich wirklich sehr verändert", flüsterte er und schaute Harry tief in die Augen, die sich plötzlich leicht verdunkelten. „Was ist der Grund? Warum hast du so einen Hass auf Dumbledore und deine ´Freunde?"  
  
„Ich habe es eigentlich nur aus Zufall erfahren… Sie sind schuld, dass ich zu Remus musste, obwohl ich später ja nicht mehr wirklich wollte. Sie haben mich gezwungen dies zu tun. Doch sie wussten nicht, was Remus mit mir machte. Eigentlich hatte er ja einen anderen Auftrag, den er nun mehr oder weniger erfüllt hat…"  
  
„Was für ein Auftrag? Was wollte dieser verdammte Dumbledore schon wieder von dir?", brauste Draco auf und war aufgesprungen. Er erschrak, als Harry mit glasigen Augen zu ihm hoch sah.  
  
„Sie wollten mich vorbereiten. Auf den Krieg gegen Voldemort."  
  
„Was?" Draco war fassungslos. Man konnte das tiefe Entsetzten aus seiner Stimme hören und in seinen Augen lesen. Ein Kind in den Krieg schicken, typisch Dumbledore. Der wollte sich wohl mal wieder drücken!  
  
„Ich sollte ein Spezialtraining bei Remus absolvieren. Er sollte mich unterrichten, mir Flüche, verschiedene Zauber und Abwehrmethoden beibringen. Doch er hat diese Chance nur ausgenutzt, als ich die zwei Wochen bei ihm war. Alle wussten, was Remus mit mir machen sollte, nur ich mal wieder nicht. Doch diesmal wissen sie nicht, was er mir angetan hat. Aber sie werden es spüren, sie werden es doppelt und dreifach zurückbekommen. Auch sie werden leiden, für alles, was sie mir eingebrockt haben."  
  
„Und was hast du nun vor?"  
  
„Das wirst du morgen schon merken."  
  
Es wurde wieder leise im Zimmer. Draco stand immer noch in der Mitte dessen und dachte nach. Wie würde sein Plan aussehen? Er wurde leicht unruhig. Hoffentlich würde der Junge nichts Unüberlegtes tun, das ihn in Gefahr bringen könnte. Draco wurde leicht rot als er merkte, in welche Themengegend er sich wieder bewegte. Unwillkürlich musste er an heute morgen denken, drehte sich um damit Harry nichts bemerkte und ging zu Bett. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er sich umgezogen und hingelegt, ohne noch mal einen Blick auf den anderen zu werfen, daher merkte er auch nicht den enttäuschten Blick.  
  
„Bist du mir jetzt böse?", hörte er die traurige Stimme flüstern. Verdammt, hatte er etwas falsches getan? Verdutzt drehte er sich um und sah, dass Harry immer noch auf der Bettkante saß und den grünen Teppich musterte, sich nicht traute aufzusehen.  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte er leicht verwirrt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich habe Angst, dass du dich auch von mir abwenden wirst, wenn ich irgendetwas falsch mache."  
  
„Glaub mir, ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen. Vertraust du mir?", fragte Draco leise, den Blick nicht von der Person vor sich abwendend.  
  
Ja, vertraute er ihm? War es jetzt nicht schon zu spät, um dem Slytherin Misstrauen entgegen zu bringen? Sie hatten in den wenigen Tagen schon so viel durchgemacht und immer konnte er sich auf ihn verlassen. Vertrauen ist ein schweres Wort, dass man nicht mit jedem gleich in Verbindung bringen sollte. Er ging kurz in sich, dachte nach, kam zu einem Entschluss.  
  
„Ja, ich vertraue dir. Doch nutze es nicht aus…"  
  
„Ich verspreche es, doch das selbe gilt für dich", sprach Draco ernst. „Aber ich glaube, du hast ziemlich viel Schlaf nach zu holen…" Er lachte leise und entspannt. „Hoffentlich müssen wir jetzt nicht jede Nacht ein Abenteuer erleben. Obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte… Aber du brauchst den Schlaf." Er schloss die Augen, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie Harry leicht mit dem Kopf nickte und aufstand um sich seine Sachen zu holen. Er lauschte den Geräuschen, die Harry veranstaltete um sich umzuziehen, und stutzte, als es plötzlich leise wurde, er aber keine Geräusche des Bettes vernahm. Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen, sah direkt in die grünen Tiefen seines Zimmergenossen, die ihn leicht beunruhigt musterten.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte Draco alarmiert, da er dachte, dass etwas passiert war.  
  
„Darf ich bei dir schlafen?" Harry lief augenblicklich tiefrot an und senkte den Blick.  
  
Draco dagegen guckte nur verwundert, rutschte dann aber ein Stück zur Seite und hielt einladend die Decke hoch und sah ihn abwartend an.  
  
Dieser ließ sich auch nicht zweimal bitten und schlüpfte unter die warme Decke und kuschelte sich sofort an die Wärmequelle, schloss beruhigt die Augen. Warum konnte es nicht immer so sein? Er würde jetzt am liebsten seinen Plan über den Haufen werfen, doch dies konnte er auch noch später machen… Er musste ihn erfüllen. Bald darauf verfiel er in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, denn die Nähe Dracos ließ ihn alles vergessen, seine Ängste, seine Qualen… nur ein neues Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, wie schon heute morgen. Was war es?  
  
Draco ging es derweilen nicht anders. Lange noch beobachtete er den nun schlafenden Ex-Gryffindor, lange noch lauschte er den verzweifelten Stimmen seiner Seele, die er immer noch nicht entziffern konnte. Was war nur los?  
  
„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte er und hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich sicher war, dass Harry schlief. Wenn er sich da mal nicht geirrt hatte, denn besagter Slytherin schlug überrascht die Augen auf, als Draco sie geschlossen hatte und…  
  
hm… irgendwie alles zu lang und breit erzählt, oder? Doch im nächsten Kapitel schreitet er zur Tat, versprochen!   
  
Kommentare?! euchanfleh  
  
Um so schneller kommts nächste Pitel! liebtdrohungen gg  
  
Bye bye  
  
Risa - 


	7. Kapitel 06

Titel: Schuld  
  
Kapitel: 06/?  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HPxDM  
  
Anm.: später Dark-Harry  
  
Danke, danke für die lieben Kommis   
  
Kapitel 06  
  
…und musste lächeln.  
  
„Dir auch eine gute Nacht", sagte er immer noch schmunzelnd. Sein Herz schlug merklich schneller, doch erklären konnte er es doch nicht. Lag es an Draco? An seiner Nähe, seiner Wärme, der Geborgenheit, die er fühlte? Langsam setzte sich ein Bild aus vielen Einzelheiten zusammen. Schneller Herzschlag, ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper, Glücksgefühle in der Nähe Dracos… Deutliche Zeichen, dass er anscheinend verliebt war. Aber…  
  
Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals zu lieben – es führte einen nur ins Verderben. Außerdem kannte er Draco erst seit ein paar Tagen wirklich… konnte man sich so schnell verlieben? Nein, das kann man nicht… oder? ODER?!?  
  
Erst einmal auf den Gedanken gebracht, ließ er sich nicht mehr abschütteln. Ein erneuter Zwiespalt überkam ihn. Sollte er nun hier bleiben oder nicht? Er wollte die Freundschaft zu Draco nicht zerstören! Also hieß es, sich erstmal nichts anmerken zu lassen… Würde er es schaffen?  
  
Er wollte sich nicht verlieben, er wollte nicht so wie Remus werden, das hatte er sich geschworen… Doch sind Vorsätze nicht da, um gebrochen zu werden? Schon der kleinste Gedanke an seinen Peiniger ließ ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, dem entsprechend fing er auch an zu zittern, da ihm plötzlich unglaublich kalt war. Diese Kälte, die seinen Körper befiel, konnte er nicht verdrängen, denn sie nahm Besitz von seinem Herzen, seiner Seele, seinen Gedanken. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Erinnerungen aus den Sommerferien in sein Gedächtnis riefen, sich weiter in sein Innerstes einbrannten.  
  
Auf einmal konnte er wieder diese leise, drohende Stimme vernehmen, die ihm zwei quälend lange Wochen die Hölle bereitet hatte. Er hörte sie flüstern, es klang beinahe einem Windhauch nahe, so leise, so leise, doch gleichzeitig so unglaublich laut wie er noch nie ein Geräusch in seinem Leben vernommen hatte.  
  
„Du bist schuld. Nur du."  
  
Er sah das Gesicht, hörte die Stimme, egal, ob er die Augen geschlossen hatte oder nicht, egal, ob er träumte oder nicht. Er fühlte die eisige Hand, die über seinen brennenden Unterarm strich. War er wirklich noch allein?  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Draco, der seelenruhig schlief, glitt weiter auf das Fenster neben dem Bett, durch welches kaltes Licht der Sterne leuchtete, bahnte sich einen Weg zurück zu Draco. Er schrie auf.  
  
Das war nicht Draco, der dort lag, sondern kein anderer als Remus, der ihn hinterlistig und spöttisch anfunkelte. Seine Hand streichelte in einer schon fast liebevollen Bewegung über seinen rechten Arm, schob den Ärmel des Schlafanzugs hoch und legte die Wunde frei, platzierte schließlich seine eiskalte Hand auf dem teuflischen Merkmal.  
  
Harry starrte ihn nur unentwegt an, zu keiner Bewegung fähig, als hätte sich das Eis Remus' Hand auf seinen ganzen Körper ausgebreitet, hätte ihn eingefroren.  
  
Ebenso sein Herz stand still.  
  
Es schlug nicht mehr. Still.  
  
Er lauschte in sich hinein. Still.  
  
Still.  
  
Entsetzt riss er die Augen panisch auf und versuchte vergeblich nach Luft zu schnappen. Nun bemerkte er die zweite Hand von Remus an seiner Kehle, die gnadenlos zudrückte.   
  
Still.  
  
Er versuchte zu schreien und gleichzeitig Luft zu holen, doch beides misslang kläglich. Ebenfalls versuchte er mit seinen Händen nach der von Remus zu greifen… doch sie glitt einfach hindurch. So würde er also sterben… Ermordet von seinem jetzigen größten Feind. Sein Feind, der in diesem Moment eher die Gestalt eines Geistes angenommen hatte. Erbärmlich, einfach erbärmlich. Gepeinigt schloss er die Augen, kämpfte die Panik in sich nieder. Er würde seinem Feind keinen übermäßigen Triumph gönnen. Nie.  
  
„Du bist schuld", waren die letzten Worte, die er von Remus hörte, bevor er verschwand und an dessen Stelle sich nun wieder Draco befand, immer noch schlafend, jedoch unruhig.  
  
Entsetzt keuchte er auf. Seine Lungen füllten sich schmerzhaft zum Bersten voll mit Sauerstoff, quälend langsam setzte sich sein Herz wieder in Bewegung, die einzelnen Herzschläge pochten wie ein Hammer gegen seine Brust. Purer Schmerz brannte an seinem Unterarm, an dem sich nun zähflüssiges Blut einen Weg bahnte.  
  
„Harry!", rief auch schon der wahrscheinliche Grund für Remus' Verschwinden. Der Grund, warum er nicht schon längst tot war.  
  
Dennoch konnte er nicht antworten, konnte nichts tun, nicht sprechen, nicht bewegen. Nur die Gabe des Atmens war ihm wieder gegeben. Seine Atemzüge gingen noch immer hastig, keuchend, der Schmerz ebbte nur langsam ab. Erschöpft viel er in die rettende Ohnmacht, auf die er schon so lange gewartet hatte. Die entsetzten Augen seines Zimmergenossen waren das Letzte, was er sah.  
  
--  
  
Langsam begann er wieder aufzuwachen, warme Sonnenstrahlen streichelten über sein verschlafenes Gesicht, ließen ihn blinzeln und schließlich die Augen öffnen, nur, um sie gleich darauf wieder zu schließen. Geblendet drehte er seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite und versuchte abermals die Augen zu öffnen. Überrascht sah er in das Antlitz Dracos. Wie kam er hier her?  
  
Eine zierliche Röte zog sich über sein Gesicht, als er an den gestrigen Abend dachte, doch der Ausdruck wurde düster, als er weiter dachte. Wieder einmal war er dem Tod knapp entkommen… Und wiedermal hatte Draco ihn gerettet.  
  
Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, bis er einen kräftigen Arm um seine Taille bemerkte und eine schlaftrunkene Stimme neben ihm flüsterte: „Du bleibst mal schön hier."  
  
Ergeben sank er zurück und wusste, dass er Draco nun eine Erklärung schuldig war.  
  
„Remus war gestern Abend hier. Er hat…", er stockte, „… hat versucht mich umzubringen." Kein Gefühl wurde durch seine Stimme verraten. „Er war auf einmal einfach da. Mir wurde kalt, mein Herz setzte aus, er drückte mir die Luft ab. Es war so kalt."  
  
„Ich habe ihn aber nicht gesehen…", wurde nachdenklich von Draco geantwortet und zog Harry unbewusst näher zu sich.  
  
„Das konntest du auch nicht!", brauste Harry auf. „Wie sollte man auch einen Geist sehen, der kurz bevor du aufwachtest verschwand? Sicher denkst du, dass ich lüge. Zurecht, denn ich habe dir bis jetzt ja auch nicht besonders viel erzählt, das glaubwürdig klang. Wer glaubt einem schon, dass ein ehemaliger engster Vertrauter einen so verletzten kann. Und wer glaubt – …"  
  
„…Und wer glaubt schon, dass zwei ehemalige Feinde sich nun vertrauten, als kannten sie sich schon seit ihrer ganzen Lebenszeit?", flüsterte Draco leise, kaum verständlich.  
  
Harry wurde leise. Er wusste nicht, was auf einmal in ihn gefahren war. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, er konnte sie nicht ergreifen. Alles schien wild und durcheinander, doch gleichzeitig so logisch…  
  
„Tut mir leid… Ich verstehe mich in letzter Zeit selbst nicht mehr." Nachdenklich betrachtete er den neuen Verband um seinen Unterarm. Am liebsten würde er sich den Arm abhacken, nur um nicht weiter auf dieses abscheuliche Mal blicken zu müssen, nur, um es nicht noch einmal in seinem Leben zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Doch Remus würde sich andere Methoden einfallen lassen, schlimmere, schmerzvollere. Er würde ihn bis in den Tod treiben, so wie er es sich schon so lange wünschte.  
  
„Ich verstehe dich. Es muss schwer für dich sein, deine ganzen Masken zu behalten, und doch das Leben nicht auf zu geben, dein wahres Ich nicht auf zu geben. Du vernachlässigst vieles in letzter Zeit."  
  
„Und du?", begann Harry wieder lauter zu werden. „Was machst du? Du vernachlässigst deine Freunde, die Schule, eigentlich alles! Und zu welchem Zweck? Ich bin es nicht wert, so viel aufzugeben. Freunde sind wichtig, ja … doch manchmal zerstören sie einem auch das ganze Leben." Er wurde immer leiser, den letzten Teil des Satzes konnte man kaum verstehen.  
  
„Ich vernachlässige meine Freunde nicht", wurde ruhig erwidert. „Ich bin mit ihnen auf eine ganz besondere Art verbunden, sodass ich immer bei ihnen bin und wenn ich sie brauche, sind auch sie da. Du wirst es merken. Noch zählst du nicht zu ihren wirklichen Freunden, doch du wirst akzeptiert, auch wenn du neu bist, auch wenn du anders bist. Du darfst dich nicht verschließen."  
  
Wieder blieb Harry stumm und musste über das Gesagte nachdenken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf, zog sich um und ging. Er musste kurz alleine sein.  
  
Draco akzeptierte das. Er wusste, dass für Harry in letzter Zeit alles sehr schwer war. Doch sollte er ihn alleine raus lassen? Was, wenn Remus draußen wieder wartete, wenn er Harry wieder etwas zu leide tat, wenn er…  
  
Draco dachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein kalter Schauer seinen Rücken hinab lief. Er machte sich viel zu viele Sorgen, sinnlose Gedanken, dennoch waren sie ja zum Teil berechtigt. Welche Angst, die er heute Nacht durchlitten hatte, welche Qual, die ihn Stunden verfolgt hatte! Er ist von den unruhigen Bewegungen Harrys wach geworden, der heftig unter Schmerzen zu atmen schien, mit glasigen Augen unbewusst auf seinen Unterarm starrend.  
  
Draco hatte nicht gewusst, was er machen sollte, als Harry dann auch noch ohnmächtig geworden war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nichts ernstes war, verband den Arm und legte sich neben den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, nicht ohne einen Arm schützend um die Hüfte zu legen. Lang war seine Nacht, groß seine Sorge, unendlich seine Gedankengänge. Es grenzte an Schmerz, was er durchmachen musste, er fühlte mit, versuchte einen Teil Harrys Schmerzen zu übernehmen, hoffentlich mit Erfolg.  
  
--  
  
Schon wie am Montag konnte Harry sich nicht auf das Mittagessen konzentrieren, doch diesmal aus anderen Gründen: Die letzte Nacht schwirrte ihm noch wie Dunst im Kopf herum, Gedanken an Draco, der ihm immer wieder besorgte Blicke zuwarf, ließen sich nicht zurückdrängen, Gedankenbahnen über die nächsten Stunden Zaubertränke und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Erinnerungen von Remus, der ihn gerade mit unverhohlenem Hass, aber auch Neugierde beobachtete – im Großen und Ganzen ein ziemliches Chaos, das schwer zu bändigen und zu gliedern war. Die Kopfschmerzen würde er wohl den ganzen Tag nicht los werden. Doch er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn er seinen Plan heute durchziehen wollte.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Peiniger sagte ihm, dass dieser neue Pläne schmiedete, doch auch Harry würde nicht untätig herumsitzen. Sein Plan würde beginnen. Gleich.  
  
--  
  
Die Stunden vergingen zäh, aber ohne Komplikationen, sehr zu Harrys Freude. Er hatte die ganze Zeit kein Wort mit Draco gesprochen, denn dieser merkte, dass Harry angespannt war und sich geistlich vorbereitete. Gedanklich wünschte er ihm viel Glück, als sie am Ende des Unterrichts warteten bis die meisten gegangen waren und nun zu ihrem Professor gingen, der gerade einen Brief zu lesen schien.  
  
„Entschuldigung, Professor", begann Harry mit seiner kalten Stimme, die Draco immer wieder einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, „ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden. Allein." Er sah sich kurz bedeutend in dem annährend leerem Klassenzimmer um. Einige spitzten die Ohren – Gryffindors.  
  
Erschrocken sah der Angesprochene auf, versteckte hastig den Zettel in seiner Umhangstasche und zwang sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. Er wirkte eindeutig nervös.  
  
„Uhm… Ja, einen Moment", sagte er nun leicht verwirrt, anscheinend wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, wen er da vor sich hatte. Er säuberte noch schnell die Arbeitsflächen mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabs und ging in sein Büro. Mit einer Geste seiner Hand machte er Draco und Harry klar ihm zu folgen.  
  
„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Potter?" Er sah sie durchdringend an.  
  
„Um es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen… Ich weiß, dass Sie noch in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords stehen. Nein, sagen Sie nichts. Ich werde es keinem erzählen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es Draco ohnehin schon weiß. Und um eine Frage zu klären, ich habe auch nichts dagegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, es ist der Grund, warum ich nun hier bin."  
  
„Und was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Mister Potter?", fragte Snape, der deutlich blass um die Nase geworden war. Wie hatte dieser Junge das rausbekommen? Hatte Draco es ihm gesagt? Sicher nicht, der dieser sah ebenso geschockt aus. Eigentlich war es ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis, und wenn Dumbledore das erfahren sollte… Er dachte an dieser Stelle nicht weiter.  
  
Auch Draco wurde bleich wie ein Leichentuch und sah Harry etwas geschockt, allerdings auch überrascht und milde interessiert an. Angestarrter bemerkte die Blicke Dracos, auch wenn er den eigenen Blick auf Snape gerichtet hatte. Er grinste leicht belustigt aufgrund der fassungslosen Gesichter. Es musste ein herrliches Bild abgeben.  
  
„Nun", er wurde wieder ernst, „ich möchte, dass Sie für mich Kontakt mit dem Lord aufnehmen und ihm diesen Brief hier geben." Er reichte dem verdutzten Professor einen schwarzen Umschlag. „Bitte persönlich. Und denken Sie nicht einmal daran, diesen Umschlag zu öffnen, denn jeder, der den Brief liest, wird auf der Stelle tot umfallen… Nicht, das ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen würde, es ist nur zu unser aller Sicherheit", schloss Harry seine Rede und sah den Tränkemeister abwartet an.  
  
Dieser blickte abschätzend durch seine dunklen Augen. Was ging in Harry vor? Was waren seine Beweggründe zu solch einer Tat zu schreiten? Nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens nickte er schließlich ergeben, nahm den Brief an sich und musste unwillkürlich leicht grinsen.  
  
„Alle Achtung, Mister Potter. So etwas hätte ich Ihnen nie zu getraut."  
  
„Nun ja, der Tag hält immer eine Überraschung parat. Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt besser…", sagte er, wollte sich schon umdrehen, als ihn die Stimme des Professors abermals zurück hielt.  
  
„Einen Moment noch. Hier, eure Erlaubnis, um am Wochenende in die Winkelgasse zu gehen."  
  
--  
  
Kurz nachdem sie das Büro verlassen hatten, brach seine dunkle Maske zusammen, erleichtert sah er sich nun in der Gegend um und hoffte, dass keiner hier war. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur alleine sein. Alleine mit Draco.  
  
Dieser hatte seit dem sie den Tränkemeister zurück gelassen hatten nichts mehr gesagt. Von außen war er ruhig, arrogant, eben wie immer, doch dies wies darauf hin, dass er angespannt nachdachte. Harry spürte, dass sein Innerstes aufgewühlt war, dass er die eben bekommene Neuigkeiten verarbeitete und auswertete.  
  
„Deshalb wollte ich es dir noch nicht erzählen", begann er die drückende Stille zu unterbrechen. „Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, dass du aus irgendeinem Grund versuchst mich aufzuhalten. Glaub mir, ich vertraue dir mehr als ich irgendeiner Person jemals zuvor vertraut hatte. Doch dies war mein erster Schritt in eine neue Zukunft, der nicht schief gehen durfte!"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, sah nur stur gerade aus.  
  
„Was denkst du jetzt wohl über mich?", flüsterte Harry, der das Schweigen wohl falsch verstand, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Draco. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer. „Was siehst du nun in mir? Du denkst, ich vertraue dir nicht mehr, du denkst…"  
  
„Ich denke", unterbrach ihn Draco, „dass du sehr mutig bist. Du hast mehr Mut bewiesen, als ich dir je zugetraut hätte. Es muss dich viel Überwindung gekostet haben, überhaupt erst einen Brief zu schreiben, ihn wirklich abzugeben, diesen Plan durch zu führen. Ich sehe, dass du eine starke Persönlichkeit bist, sehr stark. Und was das Vertrauen angeht… Wenn du mir nicht vertrauen würdest, hättest du mich nicht mit zu Snape genommen, du hättest mir nicht von deiner Vergangenheit erzählt, du… du…", ihm blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Gedanken stürmten auf ihn ein, bei denen er nicht einmal wusste, ob es seine eigenen waren. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um, der schon zurückgeblieben war.  
  
Der Junge starrte mit schreckensweiten Augen zu ihm, und doch wieder hindurch.  
  
Die Spannung war schon beinahe greifbar. Sie drückte auf seinen Körper, seine Seele, seine Gedanken. Das Atmen viel ihm schwer. Er war hier. Ganz in der Nähe. Seine Präsenz füllte die ganze Luft aus. Er war zu keiner Bewegung fähig.  
  
Er sah Draco. Er fühlte seine Nähe, und doch… wenn er wieder zu Remus werden würde, wie in der Nacht? Er versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Wind pfiff durch das offen stehende Fenster, ließ ihn frösteln. Eisige Nadeln stießen in seine Haut, ließen sie brennen. Eine kalte Briese fuhr ihm durch das Haar, säuselte ihm unverständliche Worte zu, die mit der Zeit immer deutlicher wurden.  
  
Er sah, dass Draco auf ihn zu kam, doch so unglaublich langsam, als liefe die Zeit bei ihm zäher ab. Plötzlich verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen, wurde unscharf, undurchdringlich wie Nebel in den frühsten Morgenstunden, den er nicht durchschreiten konnte. Es wurde ebenso kalt. Eine eisige Faust schloss sich um sein Herz, drückte zu, grub sich gleichzeitig noch tiefer in seinen Körper hinein, begann seine Seele auf zu wühlen. Fast genauso konnte er wieder die frostigen Finger an seinem Hals spüren, die ihm die Luft abdrückten. Jeden einzelnen Finger, die Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in sein Haut, ließen Blut aus den Wunden fließen – eiskaltes Blut.  
  
Doch Draco war nun bei ihm. Schon die kleinste Berührung ließ alles vergessen. Plötzlich war alles wieder normal – was man in dieser Situation normal nennen konnte. Die unheimlichen Stimmen waren verschwunden, der Wind erwies sich als ein lauer Hauch des kommenden Herbstes, der Nebel war verschwunden, die Wunden waren nur leichte Abdrücke, kein Blut.  
  
Nur die Kälte blieb an seiner Seele haften.  
  
Doch wenigstens der körperliche Frost verging nun schnell, sommerliche Wärme breitete sich an den Stellen aus, wo Draco ihn berührte. Er wurde in eine schützende Umarmung gezogen. Wie auf Kommando krallte sich Harry in dessen Robe, so dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor stachen.  
  
Keine Worte, keine Gesten waren nötig, um sich zu verständigen. Schon ein Blick auf den jeweilig anderen genügte.  
  
„Ich bin bei dir, Harry, ich passe auf dich auf", wisperte Draco in sein Ohr. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinunter, als er den warmen Atem des Größeren bemerkte, er bekam leicht Gänsehaut.  
  
„Ich weiß…", flüsterte er zurück und löste sich vorsichtig aus dieser Umarmung, obwohl sich etwas in ihm dagegen wehrte. Wieder überkam ein Kribbeln seinen ganzen Körper, die letzten Minuten waren plötzlich vergessen. In seinen Gedanken existierte nur noch die Person vor ihm – und die leisen Schreie seiner Seele, die er nun nicht mehr überhören konnte!  
  
Draco schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, denn auch er sah den Jungen vor sich liebevoll und mit einer Wärme, die er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte, an, konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden. Seine Hand wanderten zu Harrys Nacken, kraulten ihm leicht, mit der anderen hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen noch fest an sich gedrückt.  
  
Tief sahen sie sich in die Augen, als versuchten sie die Gedanken des jeweiligen Gegenübers zu lesen. Die Schreie beider Seelen wurden lauter, leichte Spannung lag in der Luft, und doch konnten sie nicht von einander ablassen. Unbewusst kamen sich ihre Gesichter näher, waren noch zu sehr in Gedanken und den Augen des Anderen beschäftigt, um dies zu registrieren. Die Schreie glichen einem Konzert, glitten langsam in einen Einklang über, wurden zu einer berauschenden Melodie.  
  
Wenige Zentimeter trennten sie, sie konnten den angenehmen, warmen Atem des anderen spüren, die Herzen beschleunigten sich im Gleichtakt. Aus den Zentimetern wurden Millimeter, die Schreie verstummten plötzlich, und…  
  
--  
  
… und Ende   
  
gg sollen sie, oder sollen sie noch nicht?   
  
Sagt mir eure Meinung! Schreibt Kommis bis zum Umkippen, OK?!  
  
Den Schluss habe ich eben erst geschrieben, also könnten noch n paar Fehler drin sein… werde sie bei Gelegenheit verbessern…  
  
Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde in der nächsten Zeit wenig Zeit haben… um genau zu sein für 5 Wochen '' Ich fahre Morgen für ungefähr 2 Wochen in Urlaub (Wo ich allerdings sehr viel Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde, leider nur auf Papier, weil wir dort nämlich mitten im Wald sind und net mal nen Fernseher haben, aber wenigstens n Radio… oder ich frag Paps, ob ich sein Notebook mitnehmen darf ), dann komme ich am Wochenende wieder, werde ein Kapi schreiben, fahre am Sonntag Abend aber wieder weg… in die Nähe von Frankfurt, Geld verdienen gg, für etwa zwei Wochen, dann komm ich am Freitag Abend wieder, schreib euch ein Kapi und fahre am Sonntag wieder weg XD diesmal ins Trainingslager nach Wernigerode (Aber jetzt nur eine Woche ) Dann hab ich noch… öh… 4 Tage, da wird ich vielleicht auch ein Kapi schreiben… dann geht's wieder in die Schule… '' Irgendwie hab ich in den Ferien weniger Zeit als in der Schulzeit… geht's euch da auch so?  
  
Wie ihr seht, werdet ihr viel Zeit zum Kommischreiben haben gg   
  
Bye bye  
  
Risa - 


	8. Kapitel 07

Titel: Schuld  
  
Kapitel: 07/?  
  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa  
  
Pairing: HPxDM  
  
Anm.: später Dark-Harry  
  
Danke, danke für die lieben Kommis   
  
koryu: danke für das Kompliment! Der nächste Teil ist schon da... gg  
  
gugi28: Bitte schick ihn noch nicht in die Hölle, dass werde ich übernehmen ;-) hm... Werden sie oder werden sie nicht? weiter lesen! XD  
  
Deedochan: Danke für das Kommi! Was in dem Brief steht kommt wahrscheinlich im übernächsten Kapitel... wird aber noch etwas dauern, sorry  
  
blue phoenixtear: Das Trainingslager ist in Wernigerode (ich spiele übrigens Badminton g) und ich wohne in der Nähe von Halle (Sa-An). Danke für das Kommi!!  
  
vampiry: gg bitte erstich mich nicht, wenn du den Anfang gelesen hast... sich vorsichtshalber versteck... es kommt auf einen zweiten Versuch an.... g  
  
cat-68: danke, danke für das Kommi! Mich würde nur interessieren, was daran so anders ist? neugierig  
  
-  
  
Wenn irgendwo doch noch „im" statt „ihm" stehen sollte... die Tastatur vom Notebook hatte ne Macke... jedenfalls hat das „h" nen Wackelkontakt ´ Groß- und Kleinschreibung funkts auch net so ganz .´´  
  
Kapitel 07  
  
... und Gedanken strömten auf ihn ein. Gedanken, Erinnerungen. Wirre Stimmen, die immer die selben Worte flüsterten. Seine eigenen Gedanken, die ihm immer wieder sagten... er durfte nicht lieben.  
  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, stolperte hastig zurück, befreite sich aus der schützenden Umarmung und plötzlich wurde ihm wieder kalt. Kälter als je zuvor, kälter als Eis. Er drohe nach hinten zu stürzen, wenn ihn nicht eine warme Hand daran gehindert hätte, doch er befreite sich augenblicklich wieder aus der Umklammerung, denn er würde sonst wieder der Versuchung nachgeben. Ungehindert ließ er sich nun nach hinten fallen und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern, kroch, den Schmerz ignorierend, weiter zurück bis an die nächste Wand. Dort kauerte er sich zusammen und begann zu schluchzen. Die Erinnerungen dröhnten geradezu in seinem Kopf, ließen in schmerzen, das Blut pochte unruhig.  
  
Auch Draco war überrascht, dass Harry sich so plötzlich abwand. Was hätte er nur beinahe getan? Er durfte das nicht! Harry vertraute ihm und er wollte – durfte! – dieses Vertrauen nicht aufs Spiel setzen! Doch sie waren erst fünf Sekunden getrennt und schon vermisste er die Wärme, die Nähe, die Geborgenheit. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er ohne all dies nicht leben. Vielleicht war es ja richtig gewesen? Er wollte ihn nicht aufgeben, wollte ihn nicht verlieren, ganz im Gegenteil, denn er wollte... –  
  
Ein Wimmern riss in erbarmungslos aus seinen Gedanken. Was hatte er dem Jungen nur angetan, dass er so reagierte? Besorgt blickte er auf das Bündel Elend, das sich an die Wand gepresst hatte und weinte. Auch er konnte den Schmerz am eigenen Leibe spüren. Langsam schritt er auf Harry zu, sank auf die Knie, streichelte sanft über den schwarzen Haarschopf, wollte ihn beruhigen und gleichzeitig berühren. Doch der kleinere begann zu zittern, die Schluchzer ebbten zwar ab, doch nun verließen gemurmelte Worte seine trockenen Lippen. Verzweiflung, Angst, Bedauern. Unglaublicher Schmerz.  
  
„Nein, nein, nein! Ich darf nicht, ich darf nicht. Man hat es mir verboten. Nein!" Er schrie auf, sah sich gehetzt um und blieb schließlich mit seinen trüben, verweinten Augen bei Draco hängen, der ihn besorgt ansah.  
  
„Was hast du, Harry? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe. Ich wollte das nicht." Er spürte, wie er sich selbst belog, es schmerzte ihm ungemein, so etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Nein, nein, nein. Ich darf nicht!" Er schien Dracos Worte nicht gehört zu haben, blickte sich wie ein Tier in der Falle hastig um. Doch als hätte er nun einen Gedankenblitz gehabt und schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, klärten sich seine Augen und starrten ihn entsetzt an.  
  
„Was... was habe ich getan?", flüsterte er fassungslos, wurde dann aber lauter, drängender, als er seine Worte wiederholte. „Sag mir, was habe ich getan?"  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, sah den vollkommen aufgelösten Slytherin nur nachdenklich an. Nichts hatte er getan! Schließlich hätte er selbst ihn ja bald... doch er wusste, wenn er das sagen würde, würde Harry ihm dies sowieso nicht glauben. Zu sehr war er nun verstört, zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig, die Nerven lagen blank.  
  
Doch plötzlich spürte er wieder diese Wärme, die Nähe stärker als je zuvor, das Vertrauen strömte gerade so auf ihn über, drang in seinen Geist ein und hielt sich unermüdlich daran fest – wahrscheinlich für immer –, als Harry sich verzweifelt an Draco drückte und erneut begann leise zu weinen.  
  
„Ich habe es mir geschworen. Ich darf nicht mehr lieben, nie wieder." Gestotterte, zaghafte Worte verließen seinen Mund, doch diese Eigenschaften nahmen nichts von ihrer Glaubhaftigkeit.  
  
Draco derweilen konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. War es wirklich nur die Tat Remus, die ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, sich so etwas grauenvolles zu schwören? Selbst ein Malfoy war nach diesen Worten geschockt.  
  
Schließlich sprach er seine Frage aus, leise, einem Hauch gleich, doch die Wirkung war verheerend, als hätte er Harry angeschrieen. Abermals durchfuhr ein starkes Beben den schmalen Körper, die weichen, schlanken Hände gruben sich in Dracos Umhang als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen – vielleicht wünschte er sich dies auch in jenem Moment... Er öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch nur ein heiseres Geräusch verließ seine Kehle, eine Mischung aus Krächzen und Schluchzen, kaum verständlich. Weiterhin sah er Draco mit großen Augen an, als versuche er durch sie seine Gedanken zu übertragen, denn er war unfähig zu reagieren, zu sprechen. All diese Gesten waren Antwort genug. Doch er wusste, dass mehr dahinter steckte, dass etwas fehlte in diesem riesigen Puzzle aus Geheimnissen und Grausamkeiten.  
  
„Schon gut, mein Kleiner", flüsterte Draco beruhigend und konnte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen (auch nicht von seinem Gewissen) den Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm sanft über den Rücken zu fahren. Positiv überrascht stellte er fest, dass Umarmter gleich darauf seinen Kopf schutzsuchend in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub und abermals anfing leise zu weinen.  
  
„Ich will nicht so werden wie er...", begann er nach einigen Minuten der Ruhe flüsternd zu erzählen. „Er hat mir all dies aus Liebe angetan... allerdings Liebe zu Sirius, nicht zu mir." Er lachte leise und humorlos. „Erinnerst du dich? Er gibt mir die Schuld an allem... Dass Liebe einen so weit kommen lässt... hätte ich nie zu träumen gewagt. Aus Liebe einem Menschen so etwas anzutun... nein, nein, nein!" Erneut verließ ein Wimmern seine trockene Kehle, noch konnte er nicht reden, seine Hände hielten verzweifelt an Draco fest, sah ihn aus bitteren Augen an, seiner Stimme vor einigen Sekunden angepasst.  
  
„Es gibt immer ein paar Ausnahmen, Harry. Nur weil Remus ´nen Sprung in der Schüssel hat, musst du doch nicht gleich werden wie er. Vergiss deine Zweifel, vergiss Remus, denke einfach nur an dich und was gut für dich ist." Er lächelte Harry aufmunternd an. „Du darfst die Worte Liebe und Freundschaft nicht vergessen, nur weil dir jemand etwas angetan hat, der nicht mit diesen Begriffen umzugehen wusste."  
  
Er spürte, wie der Kleine in seinen Armen ruhiger wurde, die Beklemmtheit erlosch fast augenblicklich, Angst sank auf ein Minimum herab, die Tränen ebbten nun vollends ab, das Zittern war überhaupt nicht mehr zu erkennen. Er hatte verstanden.  
  
Wie schon vor einigen Minuten drückte Harry sich sanft aus der schützenden Umarmung, auch ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine himmlischen Lippen. Für Draco sah dieser Anblick jetzt einfach nur einladend aus, beugte sich erneut nach vorn, stoppte kurz vor dieser reinsten Verführung in rot, doch als nichts Abwehrendes kam, überbrückte er auch die letzten Millimeter. Sanft, einer lauen Sommerbriese gleich, berührten sich die Lippen, wie sie es vor Minuten hätten tun sollen, doch auch ebenso kurz. Ein Gefühl eines leichten Energiestoßes gar nicht so unähnlich durchfuhr sie, ließ die Herzen im Gleichtakt beschleunigen, wärmte die Körper auf, sodass eine sanfte Röte beider Wangen überzog – natürlich nur der Wärme wegen.  
  
Harry hatte versucht jeden Zweifel von sich zu werfen, dachte angestrengt über Dracos Worte nach. Wider seinen Willen musste er ihm recht geben. Er spürte, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht missen wollte. Er hatte gehört, wie sein Körper nach der Nähe Dracos geschrieen hatte – und wie er es immer noch tat.  
  
Als sich ihre Lippen das (für ihn) erste Mal bewusst berührten, war etwas in ihm zerbrochen. Die Angst schwand zusehends, alle Zweifel wurden so gut es eben ging verbannt, er gab sich seinen Gefühlen hin. Die kamen dann auch, doch es waren mehr, als er je gedacht hätte.  
  
Eine unglaubliche Sehnsucht nach der Person vor sich, die Liebe zu dieser Person, die sich in den letzten Tagen rasch, jedoch sicher und ausgeprägt, vielleicht auch unbewusst, entwickelt hatte. Vertrauen, Geborgenheit, ein angenehmes Kribbeln bei der kleinsten Berührung, aber auch Gefühle, die er nicht definieren, geschweige denn beschreiben konnte. Kurz: Er wollte mehr, wollte diese Gefühle vollkommen auskosten.  
  
Die Versuchung dieser zauberhaft weichen, verführerischen Lippen Dracos rief nur so nach ihm, dass er erst gar nicht versuchte zu widerstehen, sondern gab wider seiner Art sofort nach. Sodass er sich einige Sekunden später die Arme um Dracos Nacken geschlungen und die Lippen liebevoll auf die des Anderen gedrückt wiederfand. Langsam schloss er die Augen, als er spürte, dass Draco nichts unternehmen würde um diese Welt, die sie in diesen Minuten für sich allein hatten, zu unterbrechen.  
  
Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich freute, dass Harry die Initiative ergriffen hatte und seine Gefühle merklich erwiderte. Kurz sah er noch die glitzernden Smaragde, die eine unvorstellbare Zuneigung ausstrahlten, bevor sie hinter den Lidern verschwanden. Auch er schloss nun die Augen, konzentrierte seine Empfindungen allein auf diesen Kuss. Ein Kuss, der lieblicher nicht hätte sein können.  
  
Süße, weiche Lippen bewegten sich gegen die seinen, nahmen seine Gedankenwelt nun vollends gefangen, ließen die reale Welt um sich vergessen. Unbeschreibbare Gefühle durchströmten seinen ganzen Körper, den er noch immer fest an Harry drückte, nur um den Kontakt nicht zu verlieren. Er würde es nicht überleben, diese Nähe noch einmal zu missen.  
  
Er spürte die überwältigende Magie Harrys so intensiv wie er noch nie etwas anderes in seinem Leben gespürt hatte, doch er registrierte etwas an dieser Magie, machte sich aber nur eine Randnotiz. Er würde später darüber nachdenken. Er spürte den Körper, die Seele, die sich seiner ganz hingab, den beruhigenden Geist, der sanft seine eigenen Seele streichelte, ihr weis machte, dass dies alles kein Traum war. Ebenso sanft, mit ebenso viel Gefühl fuhr er sanft mit der Zunge über die bezaubernden Lippen des anderen, der sie willig öffnete.  
  
Die schmalen Hände Harrys kraulten ihn im Nacken, nahmen auch ihm alle Zweifel, machten ihm Mut. So tastete er sich langsam zu seinem Geliebten hinüber, der ihn glücklich willkommen hieß. Ein beinahe schüchternes Zungenspiel entstand. Sie umschmeichelten sich, konnten nicht von einander ablassen, machten diese Zeit zu der schönsten ihres Lebens, unvergesslich, atemberaubend – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn ein jedes Lebewesen brauchte wohl oder übel nach einiger Zeit mal wieder Sauerstoff.  
  
So mussten sie sich trennen, wenn auch widerwillig, sahen sich immer noch schwer atmend in die Augen als gab es kein Morgen mehr. In ihnen stand alles, was der jeweils andere wissen musste, die Gefühle, die Gedanken, ihre ewige Zuneigung. Unvergesslich, ja, das würde es bleiben. Abermals wurden beide deutlich röter als normal, doch beachtet wurde es nicht. Was zählte waren im Moment nur ihre Augen, die eine Verbindung der besonderen Art aufrecht erhielten. Die Seelen brauchten nun mal keinen Sauerstoff, so fuhren sie mit ihren Liebkosungen fort, berührten sich, tanzten im Einklang der Melodie. Es war ihre Welt, sie befanden sich wie in Trance, keiner konnte sie nun stören.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten des angenehmen Schweigens, senkte Harry leicht verlegen den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er Draco die ganze Zeit unverblümt angestarrt hatte. Doch eine weiche Hand am Kinn hielt ihn davon ab sich ganz abzuwenden.  
  
„Nicht doch", flüsterte Draco, sah ihm wieder in die Augen und lächelte. „Du darfst mich nun so oft und lange anstarren, wie dir lieb ist. Und ich muss sagen, du hast Glück, denn kein anderer kann von sich behaupten so ein Privileg zu haben." Er lachte leise und erleichtert, als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm abgefallen. Sie begaben sich wieder auf ihre Füße, denn ihnen war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie die letzten Minuten im Knien verbracht hatten, und standen sich nun gegenüber.  
  
Auch Harry musste schmunzeln, begann wieder in den unendlichen Tiefen Dracos Augen zu versinken, als ihn eine hasserfüllte Stimme erbarmungslos wieder in die Welt der Realität holte.  
  
„Hach, wie niedlich", sagte Remus, den Sarkasmus konnte man gar nicht überhören! Wie lange war er schon hier?! „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht dulden kann und werde, Harry", fuhr er leise, jedoch drohend fort, Angesprochener drehte sich augenblicklich um.  
  
Nein, diesmal würde Harry sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Er würde kämpfen, würde sich nicht von seiner Angst besiegen lassen, würde nicht aufgeben – würde Draco nie verlassen. Nie. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, ob irgendjemand etwas dagegen hatte oder nicht.  
  
„Vergiss es", sagte er daher mit einer Stimme, in der mehr Mut zu hören war, als er sich selbst zugetraut hatte. „Verschwinde in das Loch, aus dem du gekrochen bist."  
  
„Ui, was für Töne. Vor einigen Wochen hast du noch ganz anders geklungen." Er lächelte selbstsicher, sein Gesicht war vor Hass hässlich verzogen. „Da hast du noch vor Schmerz geschrieen und gewinselt, du warst echt erbärmlich..."  
  
Sie fochten ein Blickduell aus, bei dem es keinen Gewinner zu geben schien. Draco derweilen stand stumm daneben, nahm jedoch die Hand Harrys liebevoll in die seine, drückte sie sanft. Dies war ein Kampf, den Harry einmal alleine gewinnen musste. Und er spürte, dass er in diesem Moment in der Lage dazu war, wenn nichts Unerwartetes kam. Er hatte Kraft und Mut geschöpft. Draco wusste, dass er selbst daran nicht ganz unschuldig war. Dennoch konnte er es nicht unterlassen seinem Lehrer auch einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuschicken.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille erklang ein Wort. Ein Wort, das alles verändern sollte, das Harry wieder in Erinnerungen abtrifften ließ, das seine Angst wieder aufwühlen sollte.  
  
„Dumbledore", sprach Remus langsam, gedehnt, die Wirkungen auskostend. Dieses Wort, im Sinne eigentlich so bedeutungslos, hallte lange in den verlassenen Gängen, schallte hundertfach gebrochen wider. Er wusste, dass Harry sich erinnern würde, denn bewusst wurde dieser Name gewählt. Zufrieden betrachtete er den erstarrten Körper vor sich, warf einen kurzen, vorsichtigen Blick zu Draco, der unwissend zwischen ihnen hin und her sah, sah zurück zu Harry. Unbeweglich stand er da, seine Augen auf ein weit entferntes Ziel gerichtet, doch...  
  
„Sag´s ihm doch", sagte Harry wiederum lässig, „denn es macht mir ohnehin nichts mehr aus." Seine Worte straften seiner Augen jedoch Lügen. Sie waren immer noch in Angst getränkt, das Grün wurde zusehends dunkler. Doch die Maske sollte halten.  
  
Kurz entgleisten Remus´ Gesichtszüge, als er jedoch nun in die verängstigten Augen Harrys sah, trat wieder sein amüsiert-gehässiges Grinsen auf. „Harry, Harry", begann er nun spielerisch belustigt zu tadeln. „Ich bin enttäuscht." Selbst ein Tauber wäre nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen diesen Sarkasmus zu überhören.  
  
„Nun denn, ich denke, Dumbi hat jetzt Sprechstunde", wieder grinste er gehässig. „Leider konnte ich noch keinen Termin bekommen, aber wie ich ihn kenne wird er sicher ein offenes Ohr für mich haben. Schließlich habe ich wichtige Neuigkeiten... Also bis später." Übertrieben höflich, doch der Spott in den Augen war nicht zu übersehen.  
  
„Hoffentlich nicht!"  
  
„Wie immer so unhöflich. Meine Erziehung hat anscheinend ihre Wirkung total verfehlt. Schade, schade, schade... das werde ich wohl nachholen müssen"  
  
„Verschwinde endlich", presste Harry zwischen wütend zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Ein kurzer Schauer eisiger Angst strich seinen Rücken entlang, als er in die vor Hass leuchtenden Augen blickte. Befürchtungen, dass Remus neue Pläne schmiedete, ließen sich nicht verdrängen. Doch er spürte die warme Hand an der seinen, die ihm Mut gab jetzt nicht aufzugeben.  
  
„Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, ein kleiner Blick genügt und die Schmerzen kommen augenblicklich zurück. Du wirst mehr Qualen erleiden als je zuvor. Wollen wir es mal ausprobieren? Spaßeshalber?", Remus´ Stimme wurde wieder drohend ernst.  
  
„Bin nicht sonderlich scharf drauf, außerdem..."  
  
„...außerdem wäre es besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden, Professor. Ihr Unterricht wartet...", wurde Harry von Draco unterbrochen.  
  
Die Situation war entschärft. Beinahe beleidigt drehte Remus sich um und ging mit enttäuschtem Blick Richtung Klassenraum. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte es tatsächlich eben zum Unterricht geläutet. So ein Pech aber auch, schon wieder wurde ihm der Spaß von diesem Möchtegerntodesser verdorben... der musste eindeutig beseitigt werden, sonst wurde sein Spielzeug wieder stabil... Grauenhafte Vorstellung, war jedoch nicht zu verachten. Gegebenenfalls musste er eben doch noch mal nachhelfen, um die Labilität aufrecht zu erhalten... Ja, das würde sicher ein netter Zeitvertreib werden. Noch lange nicht war seine Rache gesühnt.  
  
Von diesen heimtückischen Gedanken bekamen Draco und Harry natürlich nichts mit, doch Harry schien ein aufblitzen in den braunen Augen Remus´ erkannt zu haben. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in der Magengegend breit. Als er sich jedoch zu Draco umdrehte, etwas schwer atmend, verdrängte er das Gefühl und versuchte Draco anzulächeln – es misslang kläglich.  
  
„Du weißt, dass das Lächeln dir steht, Harry, doch bitte tu es nicht, wenn dir nicht danach zumute ist", wurde er sanft aber bestimmt von Draco zurechtgewiesen. Auch er lächelte aufmunternd.  
  
„´schuldigung", kam die knappe Antwort, er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben den Nachmittag frei."  
  
„Ich wüsste da schon was...", grinste Draco ihn verschmitzt an. „Kommst du mit zum See?"  
  
Harry zögerte, nickte dann jedoch zaghaft. „Gerne."  
  
Draco hatte das Zögern natürlich bemerkt, enthielt sich aber jeglicher Fragen. Das konnte er später genauso gut erledigen. So nahm er wieder Harrys Hand, woraufhin ihn liebliches, wohliges Gefühl von Wärme überschwemmte. Er konnte sich in diesem Moment als wunschlos glücklich bezeichnen. Unbeschreiblich, das Kribbeln wurde wieder stärker.  
  
Harry quiekte erschrocken auf, als Draco ihn plötzlich zu sich zog, um ihm abermals einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu rauben. Entspannt schloss er dann vertrauend die Augen. So konnte es für immer sein... doch der Kuss war schon zu Ende, kurz nachdem er begonnen hatte. Verdutzt öffnete er die Augen wieder, sah seinen Geliebten fragend an.  
  
„Sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen", lächelte dieser offen, gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und zog ihn dann hinter sich her – Richtung See. Der Ort, an dem Sirius schon einmal beinahe gestorben wäre.  
  
--  
  
...  
  
Mal so ne Frage... sollte es eurer Meinung nach Happyend oder eher was trauriges werden? OK, rein theoretisch (praktisch wohl auch) habe ich mich schon entschieden (könnte aber mit guten Argumenten überredet werden)... aber wir werden sehen und eure Meinung darüber interessiert mich auch   
  
Sorry, dass der Teil kürzer ist... aber bei genügend Kommis... na, ihr wisst schon wie das abläuft Der nächste Teil wird hoffentlich länger...  
  
Ich habe da so eine Idee, was Remus machen könnte... aber ich bringe es nicht übers Herz die zwei schon wieder zu trennen... T.T heul haben sie nicht schon genug Qualen durchlitten?  
  
Okay, die Antwort wäre im Sinne meiner FF „Nein" pfeeeeeif ich kann mich nicht entscheiden...  
  
Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet, lasst euch über dieses Kapi aus! Ich höre mir dann eure Meinungen an und bringe meine sadistischen Gedanken gegebenenfalls in eines der nächsten kapis... Voldies Antwort wird wohl auch noch kommen... und der Winkelgassenbesuch... da habe ich auch schon was... gg die Gegend hier inspiriert mich XD Vor allem das Gewitter gestern... echt inspirierend   
  
War übrigens meine erste Kussszene, die ich je geschrieben habe... ziemlich schwierig so was rüber zu bringen . Also, seit gnädig   
  
Kapi 08 is fertig… ein Mammutkapitel meinerseits XD (5000 Wörter…)  
  
Bye  
  
Risa - 


	9. Kapitel 08

Titel: Schuld Kapitel: 08?  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa Pairing: HPxDM Anm.: später Dark-Harry Danke, danke für die lieben Kommis  
Wenn irgendwo doch noch „im" statt „ihm" stehen sollte... die Tastatur vom Notebook hatte ne Macke... jedenfalls hat das „h" nen Wackelkontakt ´ Groß- und Kleinschreibung funkts auch net so ganz .´´  
  
gugi28: danke für das nette Kommi! also wenn ich ein trauriges Ende machen würde, dann würde ich auch selbst depressiv werden XD demnach werden es vielleicht sogar 2 verschiendene Ausgegänge, oder es kommt drauf an, was ich zum Schluss für Laune habe grins  
Severina35: Auch danke für dein Kommi! Wegen dem Ende... siehe ein Stückchen weiter oben smile  
vampiry: nja, n bisschen Quälerei wird's schon noch geben XD auf beiden Seiten, dasds heißt Remus und Kumpanen sowie Harry... sogar schon etwas in diesem Kapitel XD Danke für das Kommi!  
Dray: also ich gebe zu, die Sache mit Remus wird schwierig, und ob er überleben wird steht in den Sternen, oder später in meinem Kopf, bzw. auf Papier gg Danke für das Kommentar!  
Deedochan: Danke für das Lob! Ich denke im Kapi 09 kommt mal n bisschen mehr von Dumbi... und ich bringe die zwei nicht auseinander... noch nicht XD OK, ich überlegs mir XD blue phoenixtear: danke, danke für das Kommi! es wird schon ein Happy-end, bzw. vielleicht zwei enden wie oben schon erklärt... das mit dem Balsam klingt gut XD  
  
Kapitel 08  
  
Die Sonne hatte den Zenit schon längst überschritten, dennoch war es beinahe unangenehm warm. Sie stach unbarmherzig in die Augen, die Luft war drückend, ließ jedes Geschöpf, das sich draußen aufhielt, schwer atmen.  
Sie saßen im Schatten eines großen Baumes, ganz nahe am See, ab und zu streifte eine erfrischend kühle Briese ihre Gesichter. Draco lehnte an einem Baum, Harry dagegen hatte sich genüsslich an dessen Körper gekuschelt, den Kopf auf dem Bauch gebettet, die Arme um die schmale Hüfte geschlungen. Erinnerungen schwelgten in ihm wie die erhitzte Luft über den grünen, dennoch relativ trockenen Wiesen. Er bemerkte die in einem angenehmen Rhythmus streichelnden Hände an seinem Rücken nur weit entfernt, so weit wie seine Gedanken, die langsam erlahmten. Nur Sirius´ Name schwebte vor seinem geistigen Auge herum wie eine teuflische Erscheinung, direkt aus der Hölle und genauso heiß, denn seine Augen begannen unwillkürlich zu brennen.  
Immer wieder wurde er an seine Sommerferien erinnert, immer wieder wurde er sich bewusst, dass... dass er schuld war, an seinem Tod und rein theoretisch auch an dem, was ihm selbst danach angetan wurde. Unruhig schloss er seine Augen, Hände verkrampften sich zu einer Faust. Nein, er wollte das nicht sehen, nein. Bilder von seinem dritten Schuljahr tauchten auf der schwarzen Leinwand seiner Lider auf. Die Dementoren, sein Patronus, Sirius, der bewusstlos in sich zusammen sank... Schon eine geraume Weile hatte er dieses Platz hier gemieden, denn er wusste, dass seine schmerzerfüllten Erinnerung um so heftiger zurückkommen würden. Doch was hätte er Draco erzählen sollen? Er würde es ihm schon noch beibringen, aber in den letzten Stunden und Tagen ist so viel unerklärliches und dennoch so logisches geschehen, dass man schon den Überblick verlor. Draco... ein wohliger Schauer überstrick seinen Rücken, der sich binnen Sekunden jedoch in eisige Gänsehaut wandelte, als er die Stimme vernahm.  
„Komm zu mir." Er nahm diese Stimme nicht bewusst wahr. Es war eher wie ein Lufthauch, der ihn zu sich rief. Leise, sanft, tödlich und ebenso kalt. Eine angenehme Taubheit breitete sich in seinem ganzen Köper aus. Betäubte seine Glieder, seine Bewegungen, seinen Willen, fror sie allesamt ein.  
„Komm doch. Komm zu mir." Warum nicht? Die Stimme klang so sanft, so vertraut... woher kannte er sie nur? Am Rande bemerkte er, dass er sich vorsichtig erhob, ohne den nun schlafenden Draco zu wecken. Draco? Was machte Draco hier? Verwundert stand er nun vollends auf, seine Bewegungen waren träge. Er wollte sich eigentlich gar nicht bewegen, sondern einfach schlafen und seine Ruhe haben, aber wahrscheinlich diese Stimme zwang ihn, lockte ihn. Etwas Seltsames geschah hier mit ihm.  
„Bitte, bitte, komm zu mir." Schon wieder dieses Flehen. Er musste hingehen, er musste mit der Stimme reden. Warum war egal, war unwichtig. Trübe Augen sahen sich in der drückenden Hitze suchend um. Nein, er wollte doch nicht. Er wollte hier nicht weg, wollte sich nicht dieser Stimme nähern. Gefahr. Der Tod lag auf der Lauer.  
„Doch, du kommst." Sein Fuß machte einen Schritt nach vor, weiter auf den See zu. Er spürte das frische, saftige Gras unter seinen nackten Füßen. So lebendig, so unschuldig. Nein, er wollte das nicht! Draco! Harry wusste, dass in den letzten Tagen irgendwas mit Draco und ihm geschehen war... nur was? Draco war wichtig... er konnte sich nur nicht an die letzten Tage erinnern... Er wollte schreien, sich zu Draco umdrehen, ihn fragen, doch seine Stimmbänder versagten, nicht einmal der Mund bewegte sich. Erschrocken registrierte er, dass seine Lungen langsamer arbeiteten, dass sein Herz begann immer schwächer zu werden, Blut pochte unruhig, wollte fliehen... nun wollte er hier weg, wollte dieser tödlichen, vertrauten Macht entkommen.  
„Nein, komm zu mir." Wieder ein Schritt Richtung See. Er konnte denken, schärfer als je zuvor, doch sein Körper hörte nicht auf ihn. Als wären Körper und Geist getrennt, jeder hatte seinen eigenen Willen. Nein, nein, nein, das war falsch, das war nicht richtig, das... /Oh mein Gott!/, durchfuhr es Harry. Was war nur mit ihm los, was geschah hier?  
Sein Fuß berührte das eisige Wasser, ließ ihn schon aufgrund dieser kleinen Berührung einen frostigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Und er konnte nicht weg! Konnte nichts dagegen tun! Panik stieg in ihm auf, erstickten alle anderen Gefühle und Sinne.  
„Komm zu mir, bleib bei mir." Wer, zum Teufel, war das? Seine Gedanken rasten in einem Tempo, dass er beinahe nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre auch nur einen von ihnen zu erfassen. Angestrengt versuchte er gegen die Bewegungen seines Körpers anzukommen, doch es misslang kläglich. Um genau zu sein geschah überhaupt nichts, was er wollte.  
Wieder ein Schritt, diesmal tiefer in das kalte Wasser. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, denn die Haut, die sich noch über dem Wasser befand, begann wegen der Hitze zu brennen, unerträglich, doch nur am Rand registriert. Die nasse Oberfläche der Haut dagegen fühlte sich an, als wurden hundert kleine, spitze Nadeln hineingestochen, getränkt in einem Gift, das noch seine Gedanken zu betäuben drohte. Das durfte nicht geschehen! Doch er war machtlos.  
„Komm näher, komm zu mir." Er war nahe daran aufzugeben, es war sinnlos. Er spürte es, als seine Beine weiter in das kühle nass vordrangen, bis er schließlich bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand und immer weiter ging.  
Was konnte er tun? Welcher Macht stand er hier gegenüber?  
Purer Schmerz pochte in seiner Brust, immer wieder schlug sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen, als es einen weiteren, verzweifelten Schlag machte. Das kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, nur... woher?  
Mittlerweile umspielte die Kälte schon seine schmale Hüfte, das Wasser um ihn herum färbte sich rot. Er hörte es noch leise plätschern, hörte die kleinen Wellen, die sanft gegen das Ufer schlugen, hörte Vögel zwitschern, die vergnügt im Wasser tollten, hörte noch einen letzten, verzweifelten Ruf -  
Dann war es still.  
  
Still.  
  
Die Stille dröhnte schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren, drückte auf jeden Nerv, schien ihn weiter zu betäuben. Nicht einmal sein eigener Herzschlag war zu vernehmen. Oder schlug sein Herz schon gar nicht mehr? Er wusste es nicht... Doch warum versetzte DIES ihn nicht in Panik? Warum war es ihm egal, ob sein Herz schlug oder nicht? Gleichzeitig hatte er doch solche Angst vor dem Sterben, nicht vor dem Tod allgemein, denn es gab schlimmeres. Aber er wusste, dass seine Aufgaben noch nicht erfüllt wurden. Er wusste, dass hier jemand war, der ihn brauchte – wer auch immer das war... er konnte sich nicht erinnern... Eben wusste er den Namen doch noch.  
Tödliche Stille.  
Er sah Vögel fliegen, konnte sehen wie sie sangen, doch hören konnte er es nicht, schien wie taub. Sah die Blumen, die sich im lauen Wind wiegten, sah Insekten, die von Pflanze zu Pflanze flogen, sah das Leben, sah...  
  
pling  
  
Ein Tropfen. So laut, so laut.  
  
pling  
  
Er spürte das Rinnsal an seinem rechten Arm, spürte, wie das Leben aus ihm zu weichen begann – verschwunden in den Tiefen der Kälte, unaufhaltsam, immer weiter und nicht zurück zu bringen. Das Leben floh, wollte nicht in seinem Körper bleiben. Er wurde schwach.  
  
pling pling pling  
  
Sein Blut tropfte unaufhörlich auf die beinah stille Oberfläche des Wassers. Unglaublich laut und hell schallte es wider, als wäre er in einer Höhle, einem großen, verlassenen Raum. Es bildete sich eine teuflische Melodie, immer schneller werdend, immer weiter auf einen Punkt zusteuernd, an dem alles zu Ende war, an dem kein Leben mehr existierte.  
„Nun komm doch, komm doch zu mir." Er schrie gepeinigt auf, als das Wasser seine offene Wunde berührte. Unfähig den Arm zu heben, unbeweglich, konnte nicht hinunter sehen. Ein Schritt weiter. Schmerz, Kälte. Der Tod lauerte auf ihn in den unergründlichen Tiefen des Gewässers – vielleicht aber noch schlimmeres.  
Weiter ging er, immer weiter und weiter. Tiefer, die Wunde war nun vollends unter Wasser, brannte mit ihrer unglaublichen Macht, weiter, die Flüssigkeit zog ihn regelrecht weiter, immer weiter. Ein Sog aus Gedanken, Erinnerungen, immer tiefer. Was machte er hier? Er fühlte raue Steine unter seinen Füßen, die sich immer weiter fortbewegten. Immer weiter. Er wollte das nicht! Er würde hier noch ertrinken, wenn er nicht... Er stockte. Einmal auf den Gedanken gebracht, ließ er sich nicht mehr abschütteln.  
Dieses Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können... hilflos ausgeliefert an die Reste des eigenen Sauerstoffs, von einer Macht, die er nicht kannte – und doch kannte er sie, konnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern -, geschweige denn sehen konnte. Dennoch ging er immer weiter, weiter, weiter. Weiter in diese Tiefen der Kälte, des Schmerzes, des Leidens.  
Es hatte etwas mit seinen letzten Sommerferien zu tun. Was ist dort überhaupt geschehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern... immer größer wurde die Schwärze, die sich wie ein Vorhang in seinem Kopf ausbreitete, wenn er sich seinen Erinnerungen näherte. Es war, als würden sie weggeschwemmt, von den eiskalten Fluten dieses Sees, dessen Wasser ihm nun bis zum Hals stand. Immer mehr Erinnerungen verschwanden spurlos... mitgerissen von den Wassermassen.  
Plötzlich hielt er inne. Er blieb einfach stehen, doch bewegen konnte er sich immer noch nicht. Durfte er vielleicht noch einen letzten Wunsch äußern?, dachte er sarkastisch. Doch schon bald wurde er wieder panisch, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er höchstens noch zwei Schritte vom Ertrinken entfernt war. Einfach erbärmlich.  
Das Wasser riss immer stärker an seinen schweren Sachen, zehrte an seiner Wunde, die brannte wie die Hölle höchst persönlich und aus der immer noch sein Leben entwich. Viele eisige Hände griffen nach seinen Beinen. Hände mit messerscharfen Krallen. Messer...? Irgendwas war doch... Ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, als sich besagte Krallen tief in seine Haut bohrten. Sie wollten ihn, wollten ihn tiefer in den See ziehen, wollten ihn tot sehen. „So erbärmlich. Doch nun komm zu mir, dann wirst du von allen Qualen erlöst." Nein, er wollte nicht! Und diese Stimme! Höhnisch, machtvoll. Er kannte sie, er kannte sie doch! Was war geschehen, warum war er hier, warum musste er nun sterben und das zurücklassen, was er liebte? Warum musste er immer so schwach sein und konnte nicht dafür kämpfen?  
Er hatte die Macht, hatte die Energie, die er brauchte um seinen „unbekannten" Feind zu stoppen, doch etwas in ihm widersetzte sich, ließ es nicht zu. Aber, verdammt noch mal, er konnte es doch! Harry Gedanken rasten, versuchten sich seinen Erinnerungen zu nähern, versuchten sie aufzuhalten, dass sie nicht weiter verschwanden, doch es war zwecklos. Nie gekannt Angst breitete sich in ihm aus, stumme Tränen in der drückenden Stille liefen seine heißen Wangen hinab. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte seiner Angst, seiner Verzweiflung nicht anders Ausdruck verleihen.  
Doch da war etwas, dass er nicht allein lassen konnte. Es schrie nach ihm, er hörte es! Leise, aber gut vernehmlich. Es durchbrach diese tödliche Stille wie ein Messer die weiche Butter. Doch was sollte ein Schrei schon ausrichten? Ein Windhauch spielte mit seinem Haar, ließ es tanzen, brachte ihm eine Nachricht. Er versuchte die letzten Minuten seines Lebens zu genießen.  
„Geh nicht. Bleib, bleib bei mir." Doch er konnte sich der grauenhaften Macht nicht widersetzen. Panik beherrschte nun entgültig seine Gedanken und Gefühle, nur ein kleiner Rest wollte noch nicht aufgeben, wollte weiterleben, wollte zu der Person, die ihn so verzweifelt rief.  
Ein weiterer Schritt, seine Nase war noch nicht unter Wasser, seine Atemfunktion hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesetzt, doch das eiskalte Wasser benetzte seine Lippen, ließen sie blau anlaufen. Noch gab es Hoffnung, auch wenn sie kleiner als ein Stecknadelkopf war. Aber dieser kleiner Rest konnte sich nicht durchsetzen, konnte nichts ausrichten. Beißender Schweiß perlte an seiner Stirn hinab, tropfte mit einem schallenden Laut auf die Wasseroberfläche.  
„Komm, komm, komm!" Sehnsüchtig, voller Hass, von Rachegelüsten durchtränkt und das Schlimmste... ein zufriedener Klang. Zufrieden, bald am Ziel zu sein. Das war das letzte, was er dachte, bevor er mit dem ganzen Kopf unter tauchte, keine Zeit noch einmal Luft zu holen. Er war einfach nur unfähig, auch nur irgendetwas zu tun. Das Gefühl verloren zu haben wurde seiner übermächtig, ließ ihn einfach zu Boden gehen.  
Seine Beine konnten ihn selbst im Wasser nicht mehr tragen.  
Hoffnungslos.  
Er wusste, er hatte etwas wichtigeres als sein Leben verloren. Die Stimmen waren nun lauter als zuvor, doch klangen sie wie durch Watte, weit entfernt, unerreichbar. Verloren.  
Die Schwärze breitete sich vor seinen Augen aus. Er verlor die Orientierung, beobachtete nur die silbernen Luftblasen, die nach oben stiegen. Bald war es vorbei, bald.  
Ihm wurde einfach von seinem Körper befohlen, jetzt Luft zu holen, sodass er seinen Mund öffnete und sich seine Lungen schmerzhaft mit eiskaltem Wasser füllten.  
In diesem Moment spürte er die Berührung. Hände, bei denen er sogar spürte, dass sie warm waren, packten ihn hastig und zogen ihn wieder Richtung Wasseroberfläche. Er konnte diese Angst spüren. Es war nicht seine eigene. So unvorstellbare Angst. Unbeschreibbar, aber so intensiv, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte. Angst. So große Angst, die größte, die er je gespürt hatte. Angst um ihn.  
Prustend kam er wieder an die Oberfläche, spuckte Wasser, hielt sich automatisch an der Person fest, die ihn raufgezogen hatte. So spürte er wie ihn auf einmal der Berührung wegen wieder Leben durchfloss, stärker als er es je zu spüren gewagt hatte. Sein Herz begann schmerzhaft schneller zu schlagen, wie ein Hammer, der beständig gegen seine Rippen schlug, hastig atmete er ein und aus, musste ab und zu noch husten, sein Kopf dröhnte, da die Erinnerungen dreifach so schnell zurück kamen wie sie verschwunden waren. Der Bann war gebrochen – zumindest in diesem Moment.  
Er war noch leicht benommen, doch er spürte, wie er durchgeschüttelt wurde. Und dies ließ ihn an die Person erinnern, die ihn gerettet hatte. Er hob den Kopf, um diese Person anzusehen und .  
/Oh mein Gott.../ Erschrocken klärten sich seine Augen, starrten die Person vor sich panisch an, fast hätte er los gelassen. Was hätte er nur beinahe getan? Auch seine Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage waren wieder vollständig.  
„Draco...", wimmerte er. „Draco..." Er wäre beinahe ertrunken, er wäre beinahe gestorben, und das einzigste woran er denken konnte, war Draco. Nun konnte er die Angst verstehen, eine wichtige Person in seinem Leben zu verlieren... wenn er Draco einfach vergessen hätte – mal angenommen er hätte das Ganze überlebt, was nicht gerade hohe Chancen hatte – dann hätte er das wichtigste in seinem Leben verloren – ohne es zu wissen.  
„Ich bin hier, Harry, ich bin bei dir." Mit sanfter Gewalt zog Draco den zitternden, unterkühlten Jungen aus dem Wasser. Auch er war deutlich blasser als sonst, seine blonden Haare waren ebenfalls pitschnass und wirr, er atmete schnell. In seinen Augen war immer noch diese Angst geschrieben und sie waren gerötet, als hätte er geweint. Doch beide achteten nicht darauf. Es war nicht wichtig.  
Kaum befanden sie sich auf festem Boden sackte Harry in sich zusammen, unfähig sich noch länger auf seinen Beinen zu halten, zog Draco mit sich und krallte sich wie schon so oft an diesem Tag in dessen ebenfalls klitschnasse Robe, drückte ihn fest an sich, wollte die Wärme und die Nähe spüren, die er so liebte.  
„Draco..." Hemmungslos begann er zu weinen, beruhigte sich nur aufgrund Dracos sanften, streichelnden Händen und seinen lieblichen Worten, die wie eine Melodie in Harrys Ohren klang.  
„Beinahe...", er stockte kurz, als er sich seinen Gedanken völlig bewusst wurde und der Schrecken wurde größer als je zuvor. „Beinahe hätte ich dich vergessen... Draco! Verstehst du? Ich hätte dich einfach vergessen!" Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen, zu schrecklich waren sie.  
Dracos Augen wurden groß, denn er verstand nicht ganz, wovon Harry da redete. Aber er wusste ja auch nicht genau, was Harry nun wirklich durchgemacht hatte. Und er glaubte ihm.  
  
--  
  
Er war aufgewacht, als er eine Bewegung neben sich gespürt hatte. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und musste feststellen, dass Harry gerade aufstehen wollte. Er sah merkwürdig blass aus. War etwas passiert? Sorge machte sich augenblicklich in seiner Gefühlswelt breit, doch eine leise Stimme sagte ihm, dass es nicht wichtig war, dass er weiter schlafen konnte. Er wusste nicht, warum er nachgab. Diese Stimme war so lieblich, so wohltuend, warum also nicht darauf hören? So schlossen sich seine Augen wieder, immer noch beunruhigt, nicht ahnend, was sein Freund in dieser Zeit durchmachte.  
Dann wusste er nicht, was ihn ein zweites Mal geweckt hatte. Vielleicht waren es die Schreie, die nach ihm riefen? Plötzlich fühlte er nur noch, dass etwas fehlte, er spürte die Gefahr, die ganz in der Nähe war. Und wo war Harry? Schlagartig war er so wach wie noch nie in seinem Leben.  
Hastig stand er auf und sah sich um, all seine Sinne bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Nichts. Wo? Wo war er nur? Panik krallte sich in seinem Körper fest, drückte die Hand so fest zusammen, dass er beinahe nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr handeln konnte. Mit aller Gewalt schüttelte er dieses überdrüssige Gefühl ab, sein Blick fiel auf den See. Er stockte.  
Wer war das, der da schon bis zur Brust im eisigen Wasser stand, schwarze Haare, weißes Hemd... /Nein, nein, nein, nicht weiterdenken/ Ohne auf irgendetwas anderes zu achten rannte er los, wäre beinahe über eine Wurzel gestolpert, konnte sich aber noch fangen. Die Kälte ignorierend rannte er einfach ins Wasser. Er musste gegen die Wassermassen ankämpfen, verzweifelt musste er feststellen, dass sein Freund immer und immer weiter ging, dass er nichts unternahm! Noch drei Meter. Harry hielt kurz an. Was war los?  
Er merkte nicht, dass ihm ungehindert Tränen über die Wangen liefen und mit einem Geräusch, einem Schrei gleich, ins Wasser fielen. Er hatte einfach nur Angst, entsetzliche Angst. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht auch noch von seinem Körper und von seinen Gedanken Besitz ergriff. Wenn er Harry schon wieder verlieren würde... Unbeschreibbar.  
Die Panik schien überhand zu gewinnen, als Draco erschrocken innehielt und geschockt mit ansehen musste, wie Harry weiter ging. Er ging weiter! Immer weiter! Hatte er den Verstand verloren?! Was war mit ihm los? Und dann war er ganz unter Wasser.  
Für Draco schien eine Welt zu zerbrechen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr bewegen, war hilflos seinen Ängsten ausgeliefert. Er sah, wie Harry zusammenbrach und vollends unter ging. Dies schien ihn wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen, denn er tauchte einfach und versuchte etwas in diesem trüben und aufgewirbeltem Wasser etwas zu erkennen.  
Doch da waren Schreie. Wohlbekannte Schreie, die nach ihm riefen und ihm den Weg wiesen. Ein leichtes Glimmen erschien vor seinen Augen und er schwamm darauf zu. Harry!, dachte er erleichtert, doch seine Angst ging nicht, haftete sich nur noch weiter fest. Was war mit ihm? Bitte, bitte, lass ihn nicht tot sein!, betete er zu einem Gott, den es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gab und dessen Ruf bei Draco jedenfalls ins Schwanken gekommen war.  
Somit packte er den reglosen Körper und zog ihn nach oben. Sofort schien Harry auf die frische Luft zu reagieren, prustete das Wasser aus seinen Lungen aus und das Leben schien allmählich in seinen schwachen Körper zurückzufinden. Was würde Remus noch alles unternehmen, um Harry umzubringen? Er reagierte nicht, starrte ihn aus trüben Augen an.  
Nein, nein! Nicht aufgeben! Draco schüttelte ihn, doch der schwarzhaarige Kopf kippte willenlos hin und her. Nein! Komm zurück, Harry!, dachte er. Komm zurück!  
Als hätte er ihn gehört klärten sich nun Harrys Augen, dennoch wirkte er noch leicht benommen. Doch dann sah er seinerseits Draco nun panisch an und ein entsetzliches Verstehen hatte sich zu den Ausdrücken in seinen Augen gesellt. Was war los? Was hat man ihm schon wieder angetan?  
  
--  
  
Nun saßen sie im Gras, sommerliche Stimmung herrschte um sie herum, doch beachtet wurde sie nicht, existierte nicht in ihrer Welt. Der Vergleich zum Winter würde schon eher passen... Beide hatten noch einen enttäuschten Laut vernommen, bevor es gänzlich um sie herum still geworden war, wenn man von den natürlichen Geräuschen absah.  
Immer noch krallte Harry sich in Dracos noch nassen Sachen fest. Die Kälte war für ihn vergessen, was zählte war nur noch Draco und das er ihn nicht vergessen hatte. Leise begann er unaufgefordert zu erzählen, was er erlebt hatte, ließ nichts aus, konnte jedoch an einigen Stellen ein kurzes Zittern, welches seiner Angst Ausdruck verlieh, nicht unterdrücken. Er war dem Tod wohl beinahe näher gewesen als jemals zuvor und doch so unendlich weit entfernt... Es ist grausam und nicht in Worte zu fassen – dieses Gefühl, dass man sterben musste, nichts dagegen tun konnte und schlimmstenfalls noch dabei „lebte".  
Als er geendet hatte, setzte sich nachdenkliche Stille ein. Harry spürte die sanften Bewegungen, die beständig über einen Rücken streichelten und ihm jedes mal ein wohliges Schauern bereiteten. Die Sonne brannte immer noch erbarmungslos auf sie nieder, ließ ihre Kleidung und Haare trocknen, doch die Kälte blieb in ihren Seelen haften, ließen sie leicht frösteln.  
„Vielleicht bist du ja so was wie ein Schutzengel", sprach Harry, seine bedrückende Laune verdrängend, zaghaft lächelnd.  
„Nun ja, wer weiß?", antwortete Draco geheimnisvoll. „Vielleicht bin ich das ja wirklich?" Auch er hatte sich beruhigt. Doch er hatte immer noch Angst, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark. Aber sie ließ sich nicht verdrängen. Das Gefühl, Harry beinahe verloren zu haben... nein, besser nicht daran denken.  
„Du bist immer da, wenn irgendwas mit mir passiert." Nachdenklich sah Harry kurz in den eisblauen Himmel.  
„Und ich denke, dass du weißt, warum." „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Er wendete sein Gesicht Draco zu, sah ihn fragend an.  
„Dann finde es heraus!" Dieser grinste gespielt überheblich. „Ich weiß es jedenfalls..." „Hey, das ist nicht witzig! Komm, mein kleiner, süßer Drache, sag´s mir...", schnurrte Harry jetzt verführerisch.  
„Was bekomm ich dafür?" Harry grinste nur zweideutig.  
„Nun ja...", spielte Draco nachdenklich. „Ich denke, du solltest es trotzdem alleine rausfinden..." „Gemeinheit!" Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung, Draco wollte schon protestieren, bekam wieder Angst ihn zu verlieren, doch dann wurde er umgeschubst und lag nun, mit Harry auf seinem Bauch sitzend, im Gras. „Ich bleibe jetzt so lange hier sitzen, bis du mir alles, was du weißt, erzählt hast!" „Hmm... daran könnte ich mich doch glatt gewöhnen... aber füttern müsstest du mich schon, wenn ich dir nicht verhungern soll." Harry begann zu schmollen, nachdem sein Überredungsversuch missglückt war... Warum musste Draco nur immer so stur sein?! Na ja, irgendwann würde er es schon erfahren... Jetzt war erst mal Zeit für anderes.  
Als hätte Draco seine Gedanken gelesen (Harry machte sich auf diesem Themengebiet ohnehin wirklich schon einige Bemerkungen in seinem Gedächtnis), schlang dieser seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, nur um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Wie schon am Mittag schienen sie in einer anderen Welt zu schweben, ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Freiheit und Leichtigkeit machte sich in ihren Körpern breit. Ihre Zungen umschmeichelten sich, erkundeten die „Landschaft", konnten nicht von einander ablassen. Es kam ihnen wie Stunden vor, in denen sie sich in einer Schwerelosigkeit dieser Art befanden. Unablässig ließen sie ihre Hände über den Körper des jeweils anderen gleiten, wollten mehr von der Nähe, mehr des Wohlgefühls. Sie wollten die Ängste des jeweilig anderen verdrängen, ihn mit allen Mitteln, die zur Verfügung standen, glücklich machen. Der Kuss wurde immer verzweifelter, sie ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Er presste Harry immer fester an sich, darauf bedacht ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen, immer auf ihn aufzupassen.  
Draco öffnete die Augen, als er etwas nasses auf seine Wange tropfen fühlte. Warum weinte Harry? Der Kuss löste sich langsam auf, Harry zog sich zurück, doch immer mehr silberne Tränen liefen ihm über die Wange. Draco wischte sie mit dem Zeigefinger weg, wodurch er mit dieser Berührung Harry anscheinend wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte, denn auch er öffnete nun die Augen. Der Ausdruck darin verschlug Draco nun vollends die Sprache.  
„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, kein Grund zur Unruhe", lächelte er schließlich und bettete seinen Kopf auf die warme Brust Dracos, die sich im Gleichtakt hob und senkte. Er lauschte dem ihm mittlerweile so vertrauten Herzschlag, fühlte die beruhigenden Hände. Nie wieder würde er ihn verlassen – dies schwor er sich, gleichzeitig machte er es sich den Vorsatz, sich auch wirklich daran zu halten. Wenn doch nur Remus nicht wäre... auch die neugierigen, gehässig glitzernden Augen einiger Beobachter hatten sie nicht bemerkt.  
  
--  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh – Freitag... Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste, dritte und vierte Stunde... wie würde Remus sich verhalten? Mit solchen Gedanken wachte Harry in den Armen von Draco auf. Endlich mal wieder eine Nach durchgeschlafen, gab es ja lange nicht. Aber er war nach seinem gestrigen Abenteuer wirklich müde gewesen, es war ihm also nicht zu verdenken einmal ausgiebig zu schlafen.  
Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, stützte sich leicht auf dem Ellenbogen ab und beobachtete Draco eingehend beim Schlafen. Seit gestern war ständig dieses sehnsüchtige Verlangen ihn irgendwie nur zu berühren, zu küssen, einfach bei ihm zu sein erheblich angestiegen. Schon wenn er sich nur auf einen Meter entfernte schien er es nicht auszuhalten, wenn er ihn nicht mal sehen konnte wurde es noch schlimmer. Die Schreie übertönten dann seine restlichen Empfindungen, seine Gedanken waren unaufhörlich auf Draco gerichtet – nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte... aber die leichten, ziependen Kopfschmerzen machten einem doch zu schaffen.  
Wieder richtete er seinen intensiven Blick auf die Schönheit vor sich. Die blonden, fast schulterlangen Haare lagen wirr, die eisig grauen Augen wurden von den Lidern bedeckt, zu einem Lächeln geschwungene, zierlich rote Lippen zierten sein Antlitz.  
Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und beugte sich langsam nach vorn um Draco einen zaghaften Kuss auf diese verführerischen Lippen zu hauchen. Er wollte sich schon zurückziehen als er bemerkte, dass Draco eine Hand sanft auf seinen Kopf gelegt hatte und in nun weiter zu sich nach unter drückte, nur um diesen Kuss nicht zu unterbrechen, der daraufhin auch vertieft wurde und von Zeit zu Zeit leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
„Diese Art geweckt zu werden gefällt mir", schnurrte Draco noch leicht außer Atem, aber mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Doch ich denke, wir sollten jetzt langsam aufstehen und zum Frühstück gehen, so leid es mir auch tut dich jetzt gehen zu lassen..."  
  
--  
  
„Erwartest du einen Brief?", fragte eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme neben sich.  
„Ja", antwortete er kurz und knapp, ohne jegliche Emotion. Es fiel ihm überhaupt nicht leicht, sich so Draco gegenüber zu verhalten und eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, so sehr er sich auch nach Draco sehnte. Doch er wusste, dass dieser ihn verstand, es respektierte und dass er genauso fühlte wie Harry selbst.  
„Und du hast mit immer noch nicht erzählt, was in deinem Schreiben an den Dunklen Lord stand!", sagte Draco leicht beleidigt maulend und würde jetzt sicher einen Schmollmund ziehen, wären sie nicht in der Großen Halle gewesen und umgeben von feindlichen Lehrern und neugierigen Gryffindors. Warum hatte er Harry nur nicht eher deswegen gefragt? Er war sich sicher, dass er ihm jetzt nichts erzählen würde... aber ein Versuch war es wert.  
„Sprich nicht hier davon!", fuhr Harry auch wie erwartet Draco kalt an, musste jedoch innerlich schmunzeln, als er sich Draco schmollend vorstellte – zu süß um wahr zu sein.  
Draco wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er auch schon das Geräusch von Flügeln laut in der fast leeren, anscheinend schliefen heute viele aus..., Halle vernahm.  
Eine tiefschwarze Eule setzte sich vor Harry nieder, musterte den Slytherin eingehend und ließ schließlich einen dunkelgrünen Umschlag vor ihm fallen. Innerlich gespannt, äußerlich vollkommen ruhig nahm er den Brief an sich und stand auf um sich zum Gehen umzuwenden, als ihn die angenehme Hand Dracos an der seinen festhielt. Er würde seine wahren Gefühlen niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen – zumindest jetzt noch nicht, doch er genoss die Berührung und konnte sich kaum zurückhalten jetzt über Draco herzufallen. Und dieser wusste das auch ganz genau.  
„Ich habe jetzt Runenkunde und du? Du hast doch ein anderes Wahlfach", in seiner Stimme klang ein Hauch von Besorgnis mit, außer für Harry für keinen hörbar. Sein Griff wurde fester, wollte ihn nicht loslassen.  
„Ich habe jetzt frei. Wir sehen uns also dann bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder. Mach dir keine Sorgen", die letzten Worte flüsterte er noch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort löste er sich von der Hand – es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer -, drehte sich um und ging, das Verlangen nach Draco verdrängend. Seine Seele schien zu bersten vor Sehnsucht und Leere, als sich die schwere Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
Draco machte sich mehr Sorgen als er zugab. Ansonsten konnte er über Harry nur den Kopf schütteln. Verstehe einer einen Harry Potter. So viele undurchschaubare Masken, so viele verschiedene Gesichter, gut versteckte Gefühle, und doch konnte er gleichzeitig so viele Emotionen zeigen. Ein faszinierender Mensch.  
Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, um keinen Preis der Welt. Schon wenn er nur an gestern Nachmittag dachte lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und die Angst stieg unwillkürlich wieder in ihm hoch, sein Atem beschleunigte sich unmerklich, sein Herz setzte einige Takte aus, ein unheimliches Grauen hielt sich in seiner Seele fest. Nur die Ruhe bewaren und sich nichts anmerken lassen, dachte er.  
Er konnte ja auch nicht wissen, dass Harry ihn in diesen Momenten geistlich mehr brauchte als alles andere.  
  
--  
  
Denn Harry derweilen konnte seine Anspannung und seine zitternden Hände kaum noch verbergen, so kam es, dass er beinahe in den Gemeinschaftsraum rannte, anstatt gemäß seiner Ansichten über sein Verhältnis zu den Slytherins, die immer noch nicht zu einer Freundschaft aufgetaut waren, normal zu gehen. Er musste sich erst mal einen Überblick über die Bedingungen und Ansichten in Slytherin beschaffen, bevor er mit seinen Plänen hier fortfuhr. Aber immerhin hatte er noch nichts negatives erlebt. Im Gemeinschaftsraum jedenfalls saßen nur vereinzelte Schüler, die jetzt ebenfalls frei hatten. Anscheinend war Freitag der „Kurstag", an dem viele die ersten beiden Stunden frei hatten und somit die Gelegenheit nutzten einen weiteren Tag in der Woche auszuschlafen. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch noch bei Runenkunde anmelden, denn ihm behagte es nicht, zwei Stunden ohne Draco zu vollbringen. Er brauchte ihn doch mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte... Schon komisch, wie schnell man sich an einen Menschen gewöhnen konnte.  
Ihm fröstelte leicht, deshalb setzte er sich in einen slytheringrünen Sessel nahe am Kamin, denn solch eine Wärmequelle war in Dracos Zimmer leider nicht gegeben. Also riss er den Umschlag vorsichtig auf, immer darauf bedacht dessen Inhalt nicht zu beschädigen.  
Aufgeregt faltete er das ebenfalls grüne Blatt mit der silbernen Schrift auseinander und begann hastig, jedoch aufmerksam, den Inhalt zu lesen. Seine Augen huschten von einer Zeile zur nächsten, wurden immer größer, je weiter er kam. Teils Erschrecken, teils Überraschen und Unglauben spiegelten sich in ihnen wider. Aber... das war doch unmöglich?! Wie wollte er das machen? Oh nein, darauf war er überhaupt nicht vorbereitet.  
Noch aufgeregter und vor allem blasser als zuvor faltete er das Blatt vorsichtig und leicht abwesend wieder zusammen.  
Das würde ja was werden... Und wenn das schief ging... nein, besser nicht weiterdenken.  
  
--  
  
puuuuuuuuuh... zu ende... immerhin ist es länger geworden, ansonsten hat es mir nicht sonderlich gefallen... wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, überarbeite ich es vielleicht noch mal.  
Ja, ich gebs zu, das nächste Kapitel habe ich auch schon verplant... und wenn ich das hier veröffentlicht habe, wahrscheinlich auch schon geschrieben (heute ist der 16.07.04... d.h. ich bin erst in einer Woche wieder zu Hause... am Sonntag fahre ich auch schon wieder weg... für 12 Tag... dann fahre ich am Sonntag wieder weg... aber ich glaube das habe ich schon mal ausführlich erklärt XD)  
Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viele Kapitel ich noch schaffe... ich hoffe noch eins, sicher bin ich aber nicht... Ansonsten habe ich eigentlich noch keinen Plan... nur ganz grob.  
Vergesst die Kommis nicht!  
  
Bye Risa - 


	10. Kapitel 09

_Titel: Schuld_

_Kapitel: 09/?_

_Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa_

_Pairing: HPxDM_

_Anm.: später Dark-Harry_

_Danke, danke für die lieben Kommis_

_Wenn irgendwo doch noch „im" statt „ihm" stehen sollte... die Tastatur vom Notebook hatte ne Macke... jedenfalls hat das „h" nen Wackelkontakt ´ Groß- und Kleinschreibung funkts auch net so ganz .´´_

**Kapitel 09**

Mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht und zitternden Händen ließ er sich neben Draco im VgddK-Raum nieder. Noch immer schwirrten ihm die Worte der Nachricht in seinem Kopf herum. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Der Sinn war klar, aber war es nicht etwas zu gefährlich? Der Dunkle Lord erwartete eine Antwort, also musste er wohl oder übel doch mit Draco darüber diskutieren und eine Entscheidung treffen.

„Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?", flüsterte Draco nahe an seinem Ohr. Wie er ihn doch vermisst hatte, auch wenn es nur zwei Stunden gewesen waren.

„Es... es ist nichts..."

„Lüg mich doch nicht schon wieder an!", brauste Draco leise, damit ihn nicht alle verstanden, auf. „Sag mir, was los ist!"

„Nachher", war das Letzte, was Harry, die gereizte Stimme Dracos ignorierend, erwiderte, denn gerade betrat Remus den Raum. Und sein Blick suchte wieder den Harrys. Maßlose Enttäuschung und Zorn lag darin. Wer sollte es ihm verübeln? Sein Plan war schief gegangen... mal wieder. Harry erwiderte diesen Blick trotzig. Er würde sich nicht mehr unterkriegen lassen.

Draco beobachtete den Blickkrieg stirnrunzelnd. Was hatte Harry so entschlossen gemacht? Noch vor fünf Tagen hatte er gezittert und ist in Ohnmacht gefallen. Doch ein Seitenblick auf Harry sagte ihm, dass er vielleicht doch noch nicht so stark war wie er sich gab, denn er hatte die linke Hand schon wie eine Reaktion auf den Anblick Remus´ um seinen rechten Unterarm geklammert, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen.   
Remus grinste hämisch. Harry war ja so schwach. So schwach und erbärmlich.

Trotzdem kehrte er zum normalen Unterricht wieder zurück, nachdem einige Schüler ihn schon schief angeguckt hatten. Doch er konnte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, Harry weiterhin die ganzen Stunden über verhasste und missbilligende Blicke zuzuwerfen.

--

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. Er fühlte nun nicht mehr diese bohrenden Blicke, den Druck auf seinem Unterarm, der die ganze Zeit seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Bann gezogen hatte. Er hatte schon Angst bekommen, dass die Wunde wieder bluten würde, aber Remus hatte heute anscheinend einen schlechten Tag, dass er sich die Gelegenheit entgehen ließ ihn zu quälen. Es würde unangenehme Fragen geben, wenn man ihn auf die Wunde ansprach... und wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde ihm ohnehin niemand Glauben schenken. Er wand sich an Draco.

„Ich muss mit dir reden – am besten jetzt sofort. Und allein."

Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen und er wusste, dass Draco ihm auch folgen würde.

„Allerdings müsstest du heute vielleicht mal das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco, der mittlerweile neben ihm lief, an. Verwundert sah dieser zurück.

„Für dich doch gerne", sagte er ernst. „Wenn ich eine Belohnung dafür bekomme?" Er grinste zweideutig.

„Gib mir zehn Minuten, um darüber nachzudenken", sprach Harry genauso ernst, musste dann aber seinerseits schmunzeln und hätte beinahe laut losgelacht, als er Dracos entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Hey, das ist nicht witzig!", rief er beleidigt aus, was Harry leise aber erleichtert auflachen lies. Doch er wurde sofort wieder der Situation bewusst, in der er sich befand. „Bitte, es ist wichtig." Draco hatte ihn noch nie mit so einem ernsten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtszügen gesehen. Es musste wirklich etwas sehr wichtiges sein... „Okay, überredet. Aber meine Belohnung hole ich mir trotzdem!" Er ergriff Harrys Hand und zog ihn nun in schnellerem Laufschritt bis zu ihrem Zimmer. Harry konnte nur in Gedanken mit dem Kopf schütteln, konzentrierte seine Gedankenwelt dann aber voll und ganz auf die zarte Berührung Dracos Hand an der seinen und kam nicht umhin sie zu genießen.

--

"Nein, verdammt, das lasse ich nicht zu!", schrie er seinen Gegenüber aufgebracht an. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich schon wieder so in Gefahr begibst!"

"Aber versteh doch, Draco, ich muss es tun! Es ist meine Aufgabe", erwiderte Harry ruhig, stand von seinem Bett auf und ging langsam auf das sonnendurchflutete Fenster zu. Gedankenverloren lief sein Blick über die grünen Wiesen, die sich leicht im sanften Sommerwind wiegten. Draco, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß und verzweifelt seine Haare raufte, beobachtete ihn schweigend. "Ich kann mit dieser Erniedrigung, die mir zugefügt wurde, so nicht weiter leben. Die Rache ruft nach mir. So laut."

"Aber musst du deshalb gleich-"

"Ja, ich muss! Außerdem habe ich mich schon der dunklen Magie zugewandt, wie du sicher bemerkt hast. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr, es gibt kein Entkommen, es gilt nur der Blick gerade aus in die Zukunft. Ich werde mich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen, nicht nur meiner Rache wegen, sondern weil die dunkle Magie mich fasziniert und in ihren Bann gezogen hat. Ich möchte alle Geheimnisse lüften, die sie mir noch verbirgt. Und ohne die Hilfe des Lords ist es mir nicht möglich, all meine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Schon allein seine Bibliothek..."

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drehte er sich zu Draco um und lächelte ihn verliebt an. Für einen kurzen Moment war sich Draco sicher, sich in einen wahrhaftigen Engel verliebt zu haben, denn er bildete sich ein für einen kurzen Augenblick dunkle Schwingen erkannt zu haben. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, schloss verzweifelt seine Augen, um über die gesagten Worte nachzudenken.

"Du musst aber auch mich verstehen", begann Draco leise und weitaus ruhiger als zuvor. "Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Ich will nicht, dass dir irgendetwas passiert! Vielleicht nimmt er dein Anliegen nicht ernst oder er denkt, es ist eine Falle oder-"

"Er hat mein Ehrenwort und ich das seine. Ich weiß, dass er mir glaubt, auch wenn er es noch nicht ganz versteht. Bitte, lies."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte er Draco den sorgsam zusammengefalteten Brief, den er am Morgen bekommen hatte. Dieser nahm ihn mit zitternden Fingern entgegen und begann unruhig zu lesen.

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter!   
Ich muss zugeben, ich habe mich doch sehr über ihren Brief gewundert. Eingeständnisse dieser Art habe ich von Ihnen nicht erwartet, dennoch bin ich positiv überrascht.   
Sie können mir glauben, dass ich Ihr Belangen ernst nehmen werde und muss sagen, dass ich Sie gerne auf meiner Seite begrüßen würde. Doch muss ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns vorher ungestört unterhalten sollten. Ich denke ein Treffen in der beigefügten Adresse wäre angebracht.   
Ich entschuldige mich, dass dieser Brief nicht alle Unklarheiten aufklärt, doch weiteres können wir gegebenenfalls bei dem Treffen klären. Schicken Sie mir bitte schnellstmöglich eine Antwort.   
T. V. Riddle

„Du willst dich mit ihm Treffen?" Ungläubig starrte er seinen Freund an, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte.

„Ja. Und am besten gleich, wenn wir morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen."

„Bitte?!" Dracos Stimme war eine Oktave höher als normal und er sah Harry unverwandt weiterhin ungläubig an. Er bemerkte den entschlossenen Blick und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er keine Chance hatte. „Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry, der ihn dankend ansah. Diesem Blick konnte er ohnehin nicht widerstehen.

Resignierend schloss er die Augen und seufzte. Der Lord war nun mal nicht gerade sein bester Freund und mit Freude wurde er auch nicht gerade überschüttet, als er erfuhr, dass er nun zu ihm musste. Doch seine Niedergeschlagenheit wandelte sich in pures Glück um, als er die warmen Arme um seiner Taille bemerkte. Lächelnd lehnte er sich zurück an den angenehmen Körper.

Er schien zu schweben, als federleichte Küsse seinen Hals benetzten. Seine Gedanken wurden fortgeschwemmt, ließen mehr Raum für die Gefühle, die durch die zarten Berührungen wachgerufen wurden. Er wollte nicht mehr an morgen denken – seit wann gab er überhaupt so schnell nach? Für einen kurzen Moment war es ihm vergönnt, einen Teil Harrys dunkler Magie zu sehen, die ihn wie eine schützende Aura umgab. War er wirklich schon so mächtig? Und keiner hatte es bemerkt? Wie ist es dazu gekommen?   
Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem ganzen Körper aus, als die kühleren Hände Harrys unter seinen Umhang glitten und sanft über seinen Bauch strichen. Das Glück ließ ihn beinahe ertrinken, die weichen Lippen, die immer noch an seinem Hals knabberten, machten ihn wahnsinnig. Schnell drehte er sich um und lag nun über Harry, der ihn herausfordernd anlächelte. Draco wollte sich schon gierig zu ihm nieder lassen, als zwei schlanke Finger zwischen ihren Lippen erschienen. Verdutzt hielt er inne.

„Ich glaube, wir kommen zu spät zum Unterricht...", sagte Harry ruhig und grinste weiter.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie egal mir das im Moment ist...", flüsterte Draco und schob sanft die Hand Harrys beiseite, um die sinnlichen Lippen endlich in Besitz zu nehmen. Das konnte diesem nur recht sein und lächelte selig weiter. Es gab weitaus interessanteres als Unterricht...

--

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Abendbrot, als sie eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen daran hinderte die Tür zur großen Halle zu öffnen.

„Potter! Malfoy! Sofort mitkommen!" Verdutzt drehten sie sich aufgrund der zornigen Laute um und sahen nur noch den wehenden Umhang des Zaubertränkeprofessors davon wehen. Sie sahen sich an, zuckten synchron mit den Schultern und folgten ohne Widerworte.

Im Büro des Lehrers wurden sie schon ungeduldig erwartet, eine düstere Stimmung breitete sich in dem dunklen Raum aus und Harry hatte keine gut Vorahnung, was nun kommen würde.

„Setzen!" wurde der Befehl knapp geäußert und noch immer zeigten die Augen der Schüler kein Verständnis für das, was hier passierte.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, den Nachmittagsunterricht zu schwänzen?!", ging die Rede auch schon los und Harry warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zu Draco hinüber, der den Professor jedoch nur desinteressiert entgegenblickte.

„Wir wollten doch nur – ..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß, aber glauben Sie mir, es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie wollten. Dass sich ein Slytherin so etwas erlaubt... Von Ihnen bin ich besonders enttäuscht, Mr. Malfoy! Was haben Sie in den letzten vier Stunden gemacht?", die Stimme wurde hinterhältig, und doch leicht interessiert.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Professor", erwiderte Draco kalt und Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Wie redete Draco da?

Mit einem ebenso kaltem Blick wurde der Blonde nun bedacht und des Lehrers Augen verengten sich zornig zu Schlitzen, musterte beide Jungen scharf, wartete nur auf einen Hinweis. Doch es blieb still.

„Nun gut, ohne Strafe werden Sie natürlich nicht davonkommen, das ist Ihnen sicherlich bewusst. Professor Lupin hat sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt, Ihnen eine Strafe zu verhängen. Er wird Ihnen nächsten Montag bescheid geben, da Sie ja morgen in der Winkelgasse sind", seine Stimme wurde etwas ruhiger, anscheinend genügte es ihm, dass sie ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen. „Sie sind entlassen. Gehen Sie zum Abendessen." Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie den Raum, doch kaum schlug die Tür hinter ihnen mit einem schallenden Laut zu, mussten sie sich schwer zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen. Es musste ihn schwer geschockt haben, dass seine beiden Musterschüler nicht zum Unterricht erschienen waren. Und diese wütenden Augen mit einer Spur von Unglauben und regelrechter Verwirrung taten ihr Übriges.

Kaum waren sie um die nächste Ecke, begannen sie zu rennen und ein Lachen verließ ihre Kehlen.

„Hast du das Gesicht gesehen? Unbezahlbar!", kicherte Draco, stutzte jedoch, als Harry langsamer wurde. „Was hast du?"

Harry hob die Hand um ihm zu deuten, leise zu sein. Er hörte... Stimmen... wohlbekannte Stimmen. Doch wo waren sie? Was hatten sie hier in den Kerkern zu suchen? Ein bedrückendes Gefühl legte sich auf seine Gedanken. Er versuchte die Geräusche zu orten, doch andere Laute verwirrten ihn, vermischten sich mit den Stimmen. Sie schienen aus allen Richtungen zu kommen.

Wasser tropfte ungewöhnlich laut aus einem wohl undichten Wasserhahn, kleine tapsende Füße bewegten sich über Stein, der Wind pfiff durch ein Loch in einem naheliegendem Fenster. Eine finstere Melodie baute sich zusammen, die Stimmen im Hintergrund bildeten den Rhythmus. Es kam ihm so laut vor, dabei waren es so unbedeutende Geräusche. Mit einem Keuchen hielt er sich die schmerzenden Ohren zu.

Mit einem Schritt war Draco an seiner Seite und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Sag, was hast du?", fragte er besorgt.

„Es ist so laut, so laut", keuchte Harry. „Mach, dass es aufhört!"

Verwirrt sah Draco auf seinen Geliebten hinab. Laut? Wieso laut? Er hörte überhaupt nichts! Und wie hatte er ihn jetzt überhaupt mit zugehaltenen Ohren verstanden?

Ein Schrei, lauter als alles andere, was Harry je gehört hatte, drang an seine Ohren. Kurz darauf ein grausames Lachen.

_Hörst du ihn? Hörst du ihn schreien?_

Was!? Wer war das? Erneut ein Schrei, mit so viel Angst gefüllt, dass sich die Stimme beinahe überschlug. Er schrie ebenfalls auf, als sich ein brennender Schmerz an seinem rechten Unterarm entlang zog. Keuchend holte er Luft. Der durchdringende Schrei schien seine Ohren zum Bersten zu bringen. Doch noch ein anderer Laut erreichte sein Bewusstsein. Ein Laut, der ihn vor Schreck die Augen weit aufreißen ließ.

Nein... nein... das konnte nicht wahr sein... das war... unmöglich.

--

_Uuuuund Stopp!   
Sorry, dass das Kapitel nicht so lang ist... und das es so lange gedauert hat! SichTausendMalentschuldig   
Ich bemühe mich demnächst schneller zu schreiben... Aber die Worte wollen mir irgendwie nicht von den Fingern... Obwohl ich grad eigentlich n Haufen Ideen habe... nja.   
Aber wie sieht's eigentlich mit eurer Meinung aus?_

_FRAGE:   
Ich habe außerdem überlegt, vielleicht in den nächsten Kapiteln ein Lemon mal zu versuchen... Was haltet ihr davon?   
_

_Bye _

_Risa_


	11. Kapitel 10

_Titel: Schuld _

_Kapitel: 10?__  
Autor: TheDarkAngelRisa _

_Pairing: HPxDM _

_Anm.: später Dark-Harry _

_Danke, danke für die lieben Kommis

* * *

_

**Kapitel 10**

Vollkommen erschöpft, entsetzt und zitternd sank er mit noch immer zugehaltenen Ohren in die Knie.

Er kannte diese Stimme. Sie war ihm einverleibt, hing ihm im Blut und am Herzen. Unter Tausenden würde er sie wiedererkennen. Er liebte sie, er vermisste sie, denn ihre Art hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sein Gemüt. Doch nun rief sie eher das genaue Gegenteil in ihm hervor, denn Panik beherrschte seine Gedanken und sein Handeln und ein unkontrolliertes Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.

Das konnte gar nicht sein! Sirius war tot, er konnte ihn jetzt nicht hören, er konnte jetzt nicht einem Geist gleich hier vor ihm stehen und ihn hämisch anlächeln. Sirius konnte gar nicht so lächeln!

_Doch, denn du hast ihn zerstört._

Nein! Draco hatte doch gesagt, er konnte nichts dafür.

_Du glaubst es nicht?_

Niemals.

Draco! Wo war er? Er brauchte seine Nähe, er musste ihn spüren, er durfte nicht an dieses Trugbild hier vor ihm glauben. Es war nicht echt, es war nur ein Zauber von Remus, der erneut versuchte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Oder?

_Hörst du ihn schreien?_

Das durchscheinende Bild vor ihm zersprang, als ein markerschütternder Schrei die plötzliche Stille durchbrach. Angst, Panik, unvorstellbare Schmerzen waren in die sonst so sanfte Stimme gebannt, ließ sie beinahe überschnappen und sich überschlagen, leichtes Zittern war zu vernehmen.  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass er selbst es war, der schrie.

_Es quält ihn, Tag um Tag mehr._

„Nein...", hauchte Harry fassungslos und mit nun schwacher und heiserer Stimme, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Die grünen Opale starrten in die Ferne und lokalisierten einen nicht vorhandenen Ort in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Langsam nahm er die Hände von seinen Ohren, wodurch die herrschende Lautstärke um ein Vielfaches anstieg, als würden seine Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit ansteigen, doch er registrierte es nicht.

_Gefangen in der Dunkelheit._

Die Vorstellung, dass dies alles hier wahr ist, dass Sirius wirklich so leidet, dort, wo er jetzt war, ließ ihn zittern und zerstörte ihn innerlich. Wem sollte er glauben? Was sollte er glauben? War es nur ein weiterer Trick Remus' ihn umzubringen? Oder belog ihn Draco? War alles, was er gesagt hatte, eine Lüge? Wollte er ihn nur genauso am Boden sehen wie Remus? Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Niemals!

„Nein", flüsterte er abermals voller Verzweiflung, als würde dieses Wort all seine Probleme lösen. Wie ein kleiner Stein am Meer wurden seine Worte von der wellenartigen Lautstärke der an- und abklingenden Schreie ertränkt.

_Schuld!_

„Nein!", seine Stimme wurde lauter, und noch einmal schrie er das Wort in die Flut aus Geräuschen. Der Stein fiel von weit oben herab in die spiegelgleiche Oberfläche des Meeres und der Spiegel zersprang in viele kleine Splitter.

Es wurde so leise, dass seine Ohren von neuem anfingen zu schmerzen, nur noch echoartige Geräusche, die mehrfach gebrochen von den Wänden widerhallten, drangen an sein Bewusstsein. Heftig atmend sah er sich um. Er befand sich in dem verlassen Gang in den Kerkern. Wo auch sonst?

Dann nahm er die zitternden Arme um seinen Oberkörper wahr. Ein leises Wimmern drang an seine noch leicht schmerzenden Ohren. Nur am Rande registrierte er seinen brennenden Unterarm und zog zaghaft seinen Ärmel bis zum Ellbogen hoch. Das eben passierte war schon halb vergessen, denn der Anblick seines Unterarms zog seinen Blick in einen Bann.

Blut.

Wer hätte das gedacht, dachte er sarkastisch und ein grimmiger Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Wie in Trance fuhr er die Linien dieses grauenhaften Mals nach, dass ihn nun sein Leben lang begleiten sollte.

_Schuld._

Den dabei verursachten Schmerz ignorierte er gekonnt. Mit einem Reißen hatte er seinen Umhang zerlegt und wickelte sich nun einen Teil davon um seinen blutverschmierten Arm.

„Harry...", ein wohliger Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, sein Herz begann in Wohlwollen schnell zu schlagen, als er die vertraute Stimme vernahm und langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu der hinter ihm knienden Person, die ihn fest umschlungen hielt, um. Erschrocken erkannter er frische Tränenspuren auf Dracos schönem Gesicht, welches dieser fest an seinen Rücken gepresst hatte.

„Drache...", antwortete er leise und lächelte ihn schwach an. Angesprochener öffnete erschrocken die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um, bis sich seine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf Harry richtete.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry!", stürmisch viel er ihm um den Hals. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Du sagtest, es wäre laut, doch ich hörte nichts, dann bist du wie in eine Starre gefallen, ich wusste nicht, was mit dir los ist, einmal hast du geschrieen, und ich konnte dir nicht helfen, ich konnte nichts tun, ich – ..."

„Scht", beruhigte ihn Harry und legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Diesmal musste ich es selbst schaffen."

Draco sah ihn einfach nur verständnislos und fragend an.  
„Remus", antwortete Harry auf die unausgesprochene Frage, legte nun seinerseits die Arme um Draco und drückte sich an ihn, ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, als die Erinnerung an das eben Geschehene zurückkam. „Ich glaube, er wollte mir nur die Wahrheit hinter Lügen verstecken. Entschuldige, dass ich für einen kurzen Moment an dir und deinen Worten gezweifelt habe."

Draco antwortete immer noch nicht, aber er spürte, dass Harry nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Deshalb erhob er sich langsam und zog Harry mit sich.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich", flüsterte er und legte kurz seine Lippen auf die Harrys, was dieser in vollen Zügen genoss und langsam wieder Wärme in seinen Körper zurückströmte. „Doch nun lass uns gehen, es ist schon spät, ich denke, wir wollen morgen früh los."

Draco sah traurig auf Harry und dann wieder den Gang entlang. Warum konnte nicht ein einziger Tag vergehen, an dem nichts Schlimmes geschah? Ein Tag in Frieden und Ruhe, wie ihn jeder andere normal Mensch einmal erlebt. Harry war ein Mensch, der Glück verdient hatte, doch er bekam es nicht.

Harry lächelte schwach, als könnte er Dracos Gedanken lesen, und die letzte Träne Dracos verschwand mit federleichten Küssen von seinem Antlitz, bevor er zaghaft und in Gedanken weit fort nickte. Er löste sich von seinem Geliebten und nahm stattdessen seine Hand. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, Harry glaubte huschende Schatten in den dunklen Gängen zu entdecken, doch schob dies als Hirngespinst ab und lehnte sich leicht an Draco.

Eine Taubheit hatte sich in seinem Körper und in seinen Gedanken ausgedehnt. Er fühlte sich leer, ausgelaugt. Seine Kräfte ließen langsam nach, doch er riss sich zusammen. Er wollte keine Schwäche mehr zeigen. Nur bei Draco konnte er sich fallen lassen und so sein wie er wirklich war, ohne diese Maske aus Kälte, die schwer an seinen Kräften zehrte. Wie auch jetzt. Im Moment war es für ihn einfacher seine Gefühle zu verstecken als sich ihnen zu stellen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch er wusste, dass dieses unbestimmte Gefühl in ihm nicht unschuldig daran war.

Jetzt nicht mehr an Sirius denken! Er wird nicht mehr zurück kommen... doch eine neuen Zukunft liegt vor uns, dachte er sich.

Eine unsichtbare Träne lief seine blasse Wange hinab und versiegte.

* * *

Sie saßen nebeneinander am Frühstückstisch und unterhielten sich über den heutigen Tag und was sie alles tun würden, als sie das wohl vertraute Geräusch zahlreicher schlagender Flügel hörten, die eben in die Halle geflogen kamen. Harry schenkte dem allmorgendlichen Treiben keine weitere Beachtung, denn er bekam ohnehin so gut wie nie Post, zumindest nicht auf normalem Wege am Frühstückstisch. Doch diesmal hätte er wohl mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung richten sollen, denn eine braune und wohl äußerst tollpatschige Eule war schon auf dem Weg durch ein ungeschicktes Manöver in seinen Cornflakes zu baden, wenn Draco sie nicht rechtzeitig davon abgehalten hätte.

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an Draco nahm er innerlich leicht verwirrt und angespannt das kleine Stück Papier vom Bein der Eule.

Ein Stück Pergament. Sehr unscheinbar, wie ein ganz normales Blatt, doch dessen Inhalt war verheerend und ließ dieses kleine Stück Papier zu einer Ausgeburt der Hölle werden. Mit einem scheppernden Laut fiel der Löffel, den er noch in der linken Hand gehalten hatte, zurück in die Schüssel.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen las er sich die kurze Nachricht mehrere Male ungläubig durch, seine Lippen fingen an leicht zu zittern und er schreckte auf, als er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Harry?", drang die sanfte Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Wie?", erschrocken sah er auf Draco, dann zurück auf das Blatt, zerknüllte es hastig und steckte es sich in seine Umhangstasche.

„Was stand auf dem Zettel?", fragte Draco alarmiert. Wenn Harry in aller Öffentlichkeit schon so reagierte, konnte ja nichts Gutes darin stehen.

„Nichts... nichts wichtiges", antwortete Angesprochener stockend.

„Ja, ich sehe es dir deutlich an", kam die sarkastische Antwort.

„Es ist wirklich nicht wichtig!", Harrys Stimme wurde fester und Draco sah ihn daraufhin nur mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, der Harry schuldbewusst zur Seite sehen ließ. „Entschuldigung", murmelte er.

„Schon OK", seufzte Draco. Er konnte Harry nicht verstehen. Warum wollte er nie mit ihm über seine Probleme und Sorgen sprechen? Vertraute er ihm nicht? „Wir müssen uns dann langsam los machen...", sprach er, um das Thema zu wechseln. Er würde nach her, wenn sie allein waren, noch mal auf den Brief zurückkommen.

„Ja, wie kommen wir überhaupt in die Winkelgasse?" Harry hatte sich darüber bisher noch keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Die Schüler reisen von Hogsmead aus in andere Orte. Durch einen Kamin, der an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Oft wird dazu das Gasthaus ´Die Drei Besen benutzt", erklärte Draco, während sie zurück in ihr Zimmer gingen. Harry nickte nur leicht abwesend, griff auf einmal nach Dracos Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ihm wurde dadurch klar, dass Harry die Nachricht doch sehr erschüttert haben musste und diese Geste nur ein verzweifelter Hilferuf war.

Was konnte ihn nur so aus der Bahn werfen?

-

Kalte Sonnenstrahlen beschienen seinen schmalen in Schwarz gehüllten Körper, als er an diesem milden Sommertag den Weg vom Schloss zum Dorf beschritt. Tief in Gedanken zeigte sein Gesicht nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung, seine durchdringenden grünen Augen starrten stumpf in den beinahe wolkenfreien Himmel. Sanft hielt seine zierliche Hand noch die von Draco umschlungen, der schweigsam neben ihm herlief und ihm die kurzfristige aber hoffentlich wohltuende Freiheit genießen lief.

Er beobachtete ihn schon die ganze Zeit, und als ein kurzes Glitzern in den ausdruckslosen Augen erschien, sah ebenfalls hoch in das weite Blau des Himmels. Anmutig sah er die weiße Eule Harrys näher schweben. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf beider Gesichter und ein kurzes Glücksgefühl durchströmte Harry, als Hedwig auf sie zugeflogen kam und sich sachte auf seiner Schulter niederließ. Leise flüsterte sie ihm aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr, bedachte Draco mit einem wissenden Blick und hob sich leicht wieder in die Lüfte, begleitete sie den ganzen Weg bis zum Dorf.

Traurig wurde Harrys Lächeln. Wie ein Abschied kam es ihm vor und er mochte einfach nicht an die Zukunft denken, doch es wurde ihm nicht erspart. Er hatte es sich selbst eingebrockt.

Ein Abschied.

Eine Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen.

Was ist, wenn man keine Hoffnung mehr besitzt?

Verzweifelt schloss er kurz die Augen, als sie die „3 Besen" betraten.

* * *

„Möchtest du jetzt mit mir über den Brief reden, den du heute morgen bekommen hast?", fragte Draco ihn leise ins Ohr flüsternd.

Harry blieb kurz stehen, wodurch einige Passanten wütende Kommentare entlockt wurden, die beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wären, und sah in Gedanken versunken auf Draco, der ihn erwartend anschaute.

Sollte er ihn ihm zeigen? Was würde geschehen, wenn Remus es herausbekam? Er mochte nicht daran denken, doch hatte Draco nicht ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren? Andererseits...

Mit zitternden Fingern griff er in seine Manteltasche und entnahm ihr das schon stark mitgenommen aussehende Stück Pergament. Er entfaltete es und las es selbst noch einmal durch, woraufhin sein Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern anfing.

Plötzlich fand er sich in einer warmen, kräftigen Umarmung wieder und das kurzweilige Versteifen seines Körper ließ augenblicklich nach, als er sich bewusst wurde, wer ihn da so gefühlvoll umarmte. Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, als er an die erschreckende Nachricht dachte, doch er konnte es Draco nicht lange verheimlichen.

Leicht schweiften seine Gedanken ab, als federleichte Küsse seinen Hals zierten, beruhigende Worte drangen an sein Ohr, das Zittern schwand langsam, doch konnte er sich der Angst nicht entwehren.

Sanfte löste er sich von seinem Geliebten, der ihr traurig und mitfühlend ansah, und reichte ihm das zerknüllte Blatt Papier. Dieser sah noch einmal zweifelnd auf Harry, doch der blickte nur auffordernd.

Eine stumme, silberne Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge, als nun Draco mit wild klopfendem Herzen begann die Nachricht zu lesen.

Er hatte Angst.

Unvorstellbare Angst.

* * *

_Es tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat... aber wir müssen jetzt auch noch eine Facharbeit schreiben, der ich in den nächsten paar Wochen so langsam meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte... Ich werde trotzdem versuchen weiter zu schreiben, schon allein eure netten Kommentare machen es einem leichter!  
Damit wollte ich mich noch mal bei allen Kommischreibern bedanken, und darauf hoffen, dass ihr fleißig weiter schreibt!  
Im nächsten Kapi werden sie dann auf alle Fälle auf Voldemort treffen... Das Treffen habe ich bis jetzt nur in groben Zügen geplant... nja, eigentlich wie die ganze Story XD_

_Was denkt ihr, was auf dem Zettel steht?  
Wie wird Draco reagieren?_

_Bye und schreibt fleißig Kommis  
Risa -_


End file.
